


undivided attention

by starrygalaxiess



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Dwight Schrute, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Rejection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Unrequited Crush, jim's younger sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 61,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrygalaxiess/pseuds/starrygalaxiess
Summary: in which willow halpert falls in love with the farmer who she, her brother and her best friend mess with on a daily basis. (originally posted on my wattpad account, @-lovelysupernova)
Relationships: Dwight Schrute/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. sorry, i'm not the best on camera.

**Author's Note:**

> italics mean an interview with the documentary crew.

**WILLOW AND JIM HALPERT** met up in the parking lot of Scranton Business Park as they do every morning before work. They greeted each other and made their way inside.

"So, what do you think Michael has planned today?" Willow asked her brother as she opened up the door to the building and entering. 

"That documentary crew and the new temp are coming today, so, to be honest, I have no clue." Jim replied with a smile.

"Great. I can't wait to be embarrassed on camera AND be objectified!" Willow sarcastically exclaimed.

The elevator was filled with throwaway conversation between the siblings as they made their way up to their office. Entering the office, the two greeted receptionist Pam Beesly and made their way to their shared desk clump. After placing her bag down, Willow walked over to the reception desk.

"Do you know when that doc crew's coming? 'Cause I need to prepare all my quips and one-liners." Pam looked up from her computer and smiled.

"Uh, I think in a little bit. Michael just left before you came probably to meet with them." Pam replied. As she said that, regional manager Michael Scott jogged into the office alongside assistant (to the) regional manager Dwight Schrute.

"Jim, come into my office, the camera's are coming now and I need to meet with you!" Michael said, motioning toward Jim to go into his office. The taller male looked to reception and shrugged at Willow and Pam.

"Wait Michael, why are you calling Jim in?" Willow asked, a mocking tone clear and apparent in her voice. 

"Because, Willow. I already have to talk to Jim and I wanna show the cameras that we work hard and we play hard." Michael replied while practically shoving Jim into his office.

"Yeah, Willow. Jeez." Dwight chimed in. Willow turned to Pam and almost fell over trying not to laugh out loud. As she regained her composure, Willow returned to her desk and began her work. 

After about twenty minutes, the documentary crew entered the office and immediately began filming Michael's office. 

♡

The cameras made their way over to Jim, Willow and Dwight's shared desk clump, continuing their filming from earlier. Willow filled out expense reports while watching her co-worker sing _The Little Drummer Boy_ and attaching a new headset to his office phone. She glanced over at her brother who was staring into the camera, clearly annoyed at Dwight's singing. Willow bit back a smirk as the camera panned toward her. Her expression disappeared as she picked up her phone and made a call.

♡

_"Like my brother, Jim, who was just in here, uh, all I do here is speak to clients on the phone about paper and if they can buy it from us. Uh... I don't really know what else to say. Sorry, I'm not the best on camera."_

♡ _  
_

Michael exited his office and came up behind Jim.

"Whassup!" the boss exclaimed, making Willow jump slightly.

"Whassup! I still love that, after seven years." Jim murmured, looking over at his sister and rolling his eyes.

"Whassup!" Michael exclaimed again. 

"Whassup!" Dwight exclaimed, copying Michael's mannerisms. After a couple more utterances of the dated commercial, Willow sighed loudly to hint that she wanted them to stop.

"Oh, Willow. It's a guy thing, Willow. Back to work!" Michael declared as he made his way back to the office. 

"Yeah Willow, you wouldn't understand." Dwight said. The brunette rolled her eyes at Dwight before resuming her work. 

Willow heard the door to the entrance of the office open and noticed Jan Levinson-Gould, vice president of sales (or Michael's boss), walking toward reception while speaking on her cellphone. Pam followed Jan into Michael's office presumably for a meeting.

♡

As Willow returned to her desk with a cup of coffee from the break room, she heard her co-workers speaking about rumors of potential downsizing of the Scranton branch. She opened up a document with her resume, following the advice of accountant Oscar Martinez to update it. 

♡ _  
_

As Michael was showing the new temp around (and doing cringe-worthy and offensive impressions), Willow began re-organizing her desk. She had nothing else to do since she finished her reports and didn't really feel like being on the phone with potential clients.

"Why are you moving your papers so far from the edge of the desk?" Jim asked, wheeling his chair over to his sister.

"So Dwight doesn't ruin my crap by attempting to move it." Willow replied.

"Plausible, but not likely."

"Don't be so sure, Jimmy." Willow smirked. Jim shrugged and rolled back to his desk.

While Jim was on the phone with a client, Dwight took out a ruler and started to shove Jim's papers toward him. 

"Sure. Mr. Davis, let me call you right back. Yeah, something just came up. Two minutes. Thank you very much. Dwight, what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"What?" Dwight asked as he continued to push the papers.

"What are you doing?"

"Just clearing my desk, I can't concentrate."

"It's not on your desk!"

"It's overlapping. It's all spilling over the edge. One word, two syllables. Demarcation. Can't you be more like your sister? She keeps her desk organized." Jim looked over to his sister, who bit back a laugh.

"Told you." Willow laughed. Eventually, Dwight got up and left. Jim stood up and walked over to the supply shelf and grabbed a couple boxes of pencils. 

Pencils sharpened, Jim started to place pencils around his desk and on his phone. 

"May I?" Willow asked. Jim nodded and handed her a bunch of pencils. She mirrored how her brother placed his pencils. Dwight came back to the desk clump, his eyes widening at the sight of all the pointed pencils.

"You can't do that."

"Why not?" Willow asked.

"Safety violation. I could fall and pierce an organ." Dwight said as he sat down.

"We'll see." Jim said while crossing his fingers. Fed up, Dwight picked up his handset on the phone and started smashing the pencils. Willow covered her mouth and left her desk, trying not to laugh out loud. 

♡

"Attention all Dunder Mifflin employees, please. We have a meeting in the conference room, ASAP." Michael exclaimed to his subordinates, imitating a P.A. system. The employees made their way into the conference room, and Michael began the meeting.

"Now I know there's some rumors out there and I just kind of want to set the record straight." Michael said. Dwight immediately stood up and made his way next to Michael.

"I'm Assistant Regional Manager. I should know first." Dwight said.

"Assistant _to the_ Regional Manager." Michael replied. Willow mouthed the same words into the camera. 

"Okay, um, can you just tell me please? Just tell me quietly. Can you whisper it in my ear?" Dwight asked.

"I'm about to tell everybody. I'm just about to tell everybody." Michael sighed, exasperated.

"Can't you just tell us?" Oscar asked.

"Please, okay? Can I just tell them?" Dwight asked.

"I don't need your permission."

"Go ahead." 

"Corporate has deemed it appropriate to enforce an ultimatum upon me. And Jan is thinking about downsizing either the Stamford branch or this branch." Michael said.

♡

_"Honestly, I feel like if they were to let a sales person go, it'd be me. I've only worked here for about a year, and I have the least amount of clients out of everyone here. Uh... I don't think I'd mind being let go. No more Michael, I suppose." Willow explained, smiling slightly at her words._

♡

"Yeah but Michael, what if they downsize here?" Oscar asked.

"Not gonna happen!" Michael declared with a little too much confidence.

"It could be out of your hands Michael." salesman Stanley said.

"It won't be out of my hands Stanley, okay? I promise you that."

"Can you promise that?"

"On his mother's grave." Dwight said. Willow shook her head.

"No. Well, yeah, it is a promise. And frankly, I'm a little insulted that you have to keep asking about it." Michael said.

"It's just that we need to know." Stanley said.

"I know. Hold on a second. I think Pam wanted to say something. Pam, you had a look that you wanted to ask a question just then." Michael said, turning to Pam.

"I was in the meeting with Jan and she did say that it could be this branch that gets the ax." Pam said.

"Well, Pam maybe you should stick to the ongoing confidentiality agreement of meetings."

"You can't say for sure whether it'll be us or them, can you?" Stanley asked.

"No, Stanley. You did not see me in there with her. I said, if corporate wants to come in here and interfere, then they're gonna have to go through me. Right? You can go mess with Josh's people, but I'm the head of this family, and you ain't gonna be messing with my 'chillin.'" Michael said confidently. Willow sighed.

♡

"Watch out for this guy. Dwight Schrute in the building. This is Ryan, the new temp." Michael said to Ryan as he brought him over to the desk clump.

"What's up, nice to meet you." Ryan said while extending his hand for Dwight to shake.

"Introduce yourself, be polite." Michael told Dwight.

"Dwight Schrute, Assistant Regional Manager."

"Assistant _to the_ regional manager. So, uh, Dwight tell him about the kung fu and the car and everything."

"Uh, yeah I got a '78 280Z. Bought it for $1,200. Fixed it up. It's now worth three grand." Dwight explained.

"That's _his_ profit." 

"New engine, new suspension, I got a respray. I've got some photos." Dwight reached into his desk drawer to get the photos.

"Oh, damn it! Jim!" Dwight growled, punching the desk.

"Hold on, hold on. The judge is in session. What is the problem here?" Michael asked.

"He put my stuff in Jell-o again!" Dwight took out a plate with a stapler encased in yellow Jell-o. Pam and Willow laughed at the sight.

"That's real professional thanks. That's the third time and it wasn't funny the first two times either Jim." 

"What is that?" Michael asked, pointing at the Jell-o.

"That's my stapler!" Dwight exclaimed as he stuck his hand into the Jell-o to take it out.

"No, no, no. Do not take it out. You have to eat it out of there, because there are starving people in the world, which I hate, and it is a waste of that kind of food." Michael said.

"Okay you know what, you can be a witness. Can you reprimand him please?" Dwight said, turning to Ryan and then to Jim.

"How do you know it was me?" Jim asked while eating a cup of red Jell-o.

"It's always you. Are you going to discipline him or not?" 

"Discipline. Kinky! All right, here's the deal you guys. The thing about a practical joke is you have to know when to start and as well as when to stop. And yeah, Jim this is the time to stop putting Dwight's personal effects into Jell-O." Michael said.

"Okay. Dwight, I'm sorry, because I have always been your biggest _flan_." Jim said as Michael erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Nice. That's the way it is around here. It just kind of goes round and round." Michael explained to Ryan as he continued to laugh.

"You should've put him in ' _custardy_.'" Ryan said, going along with Jim's joke.

"Hey! Yes! New guy! And he scores." Michael continued laughing as he playfully pushed Ryan.

"Okay, that's great. I guess what I'm most concerned with is damage to company property." Dwight said. The area fell silent.

"Pudding. I'm trying to think of another dessert to do." Michael murmured. Willow shrugged and returned to her work, secretly high-fiving her brother in the process.

♡

"'Night, Pam!" Willow called out from her desk. Pam waved goodbye as she walked out.

"You got the mug?" Jim asked his sister as he put his coat on.

"Already encased." Willow said, pulling out a plate with a mug saying 'World's Best Boss' encased in the same Jell-o Dwight's stapler was in earlier. The siblings high-fived as Willow sneakily ran into Michael's office. She made a shushing motion to a camera as she exited the small office and followed Jim out of their workspace.


	2. diversity day gone wrong

**WILLOW WALKED INTO WORK** and immediately noticed Michael and a taller man inside the conference room. She set her purse down and signed into her computer. 

"Ugh, is today that Diversity thing?" Willow asked Jim as he picked up his desk phone and started dialing.

"Yep. And of course it's on the one day I choose to call Mr. Decker to renew their account." Jim replied. 

"That sucks." Willow said. Jim picked up the phone and dialed the number for his client.

Dwight sat down at his desk and placed a shredder on his lap.

"That's the thing. It's very sturdy paper and on the back it says, '100% post-consumer content.' What? Hello? Uh-huh. Wait. What? I'm sorry, Mr. Decker. I think I'm losing you. Hello? Hello? Yeah. Hold on one second. I don't know. Hold on one second." Jim said as Dwight turned the shredder and started shredding documents.

"Do you really have to do that right now?" 

"Yes I do. I should have done it weeks ago actually." Dwight grabbed another document and put it through the shredder.

"Dwight, knock it off." Willow scolded. He ignored her and continued to shred his documents. While Jim was trying to speak to his client, Willow reached over and unplugged the shredder. Jim mouthed a quick thank you to Willow as he continued to talk on the phone. Not even a minute passed before Dwight pressed a button on Jim's phone, ending his call and simultaneously unplugging a wire on Willow's computer.

"Hello? Thanks, Dwight." Jim sighed.

"Jesus Christ man, have some decency." Willow muttered as she plugged her computer back in.

"Retaliation. Tit for tit." 

"Nope, not the expression." Willow shook her head.

"Well, it should be." Dwight said as he turned the shredder back on. 

"Ass." Willow rolled her eyes and began her work.

♡

Michael exited his office and made his way over to the copier, where Oscar Martinez happened to be at the moment. He noticed that the representative for their Diversity seminar exited the conference room at the same moment and moved to make conversation with Oscar.

"Hey, Oscar! How are you doing, man?" Michael exclaimed. Willow looked over at the two and sighed to herself. 

"All right." Oscar replied as he finished making his copies.

"Did you have a good weekend going there?"

"It was fine."

"Oh yeah, I bet it was fun," Michael said as he turned to face the representative. "Oh, hey! This is Oscar..."

"Martinez." 

"Right. See? I don't even know, first-name basis!"

"Great. We're all set." the man said.

"Oh hey, well, diversity, everybody, let's do it." Michael said as he signaled for the employees to make their way into the conference room for the seminar. 

"Jim, could you wrap it up, please? It's diversity day, Jim. I wish every day was diversity day." Michael asked as Jim continued to try and speak to the client.

"You know what? I'm actually going to have to call you back. Thank you. Sorry about that." Jim hung up the phone and walked over to Willow.

"This isn't gonna go well." Willow said as she followed her employees into the conference room. Jim nodded in agreement.

By the time everyone came in, they all gave the Diversity Day rep forms they filled out earlier and settled in.

"Okay, thanks for filling these out and I promise this'll be quick. At Diversity Today, our philosophy is about honesty and positive expectations. We believe that 99% of the problems in the workplace arise simply out of ignorance." the representative explained.

"You know what? This is a color-free-zone here. Stanley, I don't look at you as another race." Michael explained. Willow looked over at Jim and Pam and cringed. The two maintained straight faces, but silently agreed with the younger Halpert.

"Uh, see this is what I'm talking about. We don't have to pretend we're color-blind."

"Exactly, were not."

"That's fighting ignorance with more ignorance."

"With tolerance." Willow shook her head at Michael's comment.

"No. With more ignorance."

"Ignorance." Michael repeated.

"Right, exactly. Instead, we need to celebrate our diversity."

"Let's celebrate. Celebrate good times. Come on! Let's celebrate diversity. Right?"

"Yes, exactly. Now here's what we're going to do. I've noticed that-" the representative was swiftly cut off by Michael."

"You know what? Here's what we're going to do. Why don't we go around and everybody say a race that you are attracted to sexually. I will go last. Go." 

"I have two. White and Indian." Dwight quickly said. Willow noticed customer service representative Kelly Kapoor shift uncomfortably in her seat at the comment. 

"Nope, how about we stop." Willow said a bit too loud for her own good.

"Yes, thank you. Uh, Michael, I would love to have your permission to run this session. Can I have your permission?" Willow was surprised at the response the representative had. Jim nudged his sister and gave her a thumbs up.

"Yes." Michael said hesitantly.

"Thank you very much. And it would also help me if you were seated," Michael nodded and sat down in a chair adjacent to the door of the conference room facing his subordinates. "Now, at the start of the session, I had you all write down an incident that you found offensive in the workplace. Now, what I'm going to do is choose one and we're going to act it out."

"A few of the ground rules?" Dwight asked.

"Hey, hey why don't you run it by me and I'll run it by him." Michael replied.

"OK, can we steer away from gay people? I'm sorry. It's an orientation. It's not a race. Plus a lot of other races are intolerant of gays, so... paradox." Dwight continued.

"Well, we only have an hour." the representative explained.

"I figured it would save time." 

"Okay, why don't we just defer to Mr..." Michael said.

"Mr. Brown." 

"Ah. Oh, right, okay. First test. I will not call you that." Willow rolled her eyes at her boss' comment. 

"Well, it's my name. It's not a test, okay? So looking through the cards, I've noticed that many of you wrote down the same incident, which is ironic, because it's the exact incident I was brought in here to respond to. Now, how many of you are familiar with the Chris Rock routine?" All the employees raised their hands.

♡

_"So last week Michael called a conference room meeting to show off his Chris Rock impression. Apparently he watched the entirety of Chris Rock's 'Bring the Pain' special the night before and decided to recreate that one bit with the n-word. And all of us collectively complained to Toby from Human Resources. So now we're doing this Diversity Seminar." Willow explained, an annoyed look on her face._

♡

After an attempt to reenact Michael's incident more peacefully which resulted in Michael redoing his impression, saying the same offensive words and the signing of some Diversity Pledge, Willow and the rest of her co-workers returned back to their desks to continue working. Jim re-dialed the number of his client, Dwight started on his expense reports and Willow was just finishing a sale when Michael came out of his office.

"'I pledge to always keep an open mind and an open heart.' I do believe in that part of the pledge that I just read. But a pledge? Come on. I mean who are we, the Girl Scouts? No. Look, the guy, 'Mr. Brown,' he got us halfway there. He got us talking. Well, no. I got us talking. He got us nothing. He insulted us and he abandoned us. You call that diversity training? I don't. Were there any connections between any of us? Did anyone look each other in the eye? Was there any emotion going on? No. Where was the heart? I didn't see any heart. Where was my Oprah moment? Okay, get as much done as you can before lunch because, afterward, I'm going to have you all in tears." Michael declared.

"Oh boy." Willow muttered to herself as she hung up her phone and began to dial another number.

♡

"All right? Everybody pretty? Come on. Here we go. It's time. Let's do some good." Michael said as the employees made their way back in the conference room. Willow noticed Jim anxiously looking back over to his desk, clearly wanting to make his sale rather then sit through yet another Michael meeting.

"Hey, just stay out there and make your sale. I'll cover for you." Willow whispered as Michael kicked Toby out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much you're a life saver!" Jim gave his sister a quick hug before running back to his desk and picking up the phone. Willow smiled to herself as she found a seat next to Dwight. 

"Just take a look at the tape." Michael said as he turned on the small television next to him. On the screen, Michael was there in front of the Dunder Mifflin sign outside of his workspace.

_"Hi. I'm Michael Scott. I'm in charge of Dunder Mifflin Paper Products here in Scranton, Pennsylvania but I'm also the founder of Diversity Tomorrow, because today is almost over. Abraham Lincoln once said that, 'If you're a racist, I will attack you with the North.' And those are the principles that I carry with me in the workplace."_

Michael turned off the tape and faced his subordinates.

"Okay. Questions? Comments? Anything? Willow?"

"Is that it?"

"Yes. I only had an hour to put it together but I'm going to add on to it later on."

"It was hard to hear." accountant Kevin Malone added. 

"Uh, yes. That probably had something to do with the camera work. Anybody else?"

"I have a customer meeting." Kelly said.

"Yeah, well, if you leave we'll only have two left. Yes. Enjoy. Absolutely. Namaste," Michael said as Kelly left the room. "Okay, well since I am leading this, let's get down to business and why don't I just kind of introduce myself, okay? I am Michael and I am part English, Irish, German and Scottish. Sort of a virtual United Nations. But what some of you might not know is that I am also part Native American Indian."

"What part Native American?" Oscar asked.

"Two fifteenths."

"That fraction doesn't make any sense."

"Well, you know what, it's kind of hard for me to talk about it. Their suffering. So who else? Let's get this popping. Come on. Who's going? Who's going? Let's go here. Oscar, right here. You're on." 

As Michael and Oscar went back and forth, Willow took out her cellphone and started playing Tetris.

"Uh, pay attention." Dwight whispered.

"You pay attention." Willow fired back. Dwight fell silent before looking back at Willow's phone.

"What's your high score? Mine's eleven thousand." 

"Yeah? Try thirty-five thousand." Willow smirked.

"Impressive. Let's play later."

♡

"I have something here. I want you to take the card and put it on your forehead. And I want you to treat other people like the race that is on their forehead. Okay? So everybody has a different race. Nobody knows what their race is, so I want you to really go for it, cause this is real. You know, this isn't just an exercise. This is real life. And, I have a dream that you will really let the sparks fly. Get 'er done!" Michael said as he placed a card saying 'Martin Luther King' onto his forehead. Willow reached over and grabbed a card (reading 'Brazilian') and placed it onto her forehead. All the employees stood up and began mingling with each other under Michael's rules for the activity. Willow went over to Pam, who had a card that read 'Jewish' on her forehead.

"Hey, what's my card?" Willow asked her friend.

"Brazilian. What's mine?" 

"Jewish. So let's pretend to do what Michael asked." the two giggled as they saw Michael annoying accountants Angela Martin and Kevin Malone.

"Where's Jim?" Pam asked, looking out the window of the conference room.

"Oh, he's talking to his client. If Michael asks where he is I'm gonna say he has a stomach virus." Willow said, laughing. Pam gasped, quickly covering her mouth in amusement.

"Pam! Come here! I wanna see this interaction!" Michael called out. As soon as Pam went to Michael, Dwight went over to Willow.

"Oh! Hola! I'd like to play some soccer in Rio!" Dwight said.

"Nice, Dwight." Willow replied.

"Okay, do me. Something stereotypical so I can get it really quick." 

"No. How about I just tell you?"

"Come on, Willow! Stir the pot. Stir the melting pot, Willow! Let's do it. Let's get ugly. Let's get real." Michael said as he went up to the two.

"Ugh, okay. For the record, I disagree with these stereotypes. You may not really be a very good driver."

"Oh man, am I a woman?" Willow scoffed and left the conference room. She walked over to reception where Jim and Ryan were hanging out.

"Hey, what's going on here?" the female asked as she took the card off her forehead.

"Watching Chapelle's Show. Should I even ask what's going on in there?" Ryan replied.

"Nope. Jim, did you make the sale?"

"I did actually."

"Good. Get in there, Pam's asking for you." Willow pointed to the conference room. Jim left reception and went into the conference room. 

"See you later, Ryan." Willow said while grabbing a post it note. She went to her desk and scribbled a quick note to Dwight.

_'let's play tetris. i'm bored, so meet me at my car after work. i dare you to try and beat my score! -willow x'_

Willow smiled and placed the post it on Dwight's monitor before picking up her desk phone to make some cold calls.


	3. basketball game from hell

**"HEY, YOU READY?"** Michael asked Jim. He held up a red duffel bag.

"All right, all right, secret sign. Hey, Ryan." Michael pointed over to the temp, who also held up a bag filled with clothes.

"Very good. Excellent, excellent." 

"Michael!" Dwight exclaimed, holding up his own duffel bag. Michael grimaced at him before entering his office. 

♡

_"Today at lunch, Michael, Jim, Ryan and a few others are gonna play basketball with some of the warehouse staff." Willow explained to the cameras._

_"I'm not excited at all. Also Dwight has been begging Michael non-stop to let him onto the team, which is fun." Jim added._

_"I kinda feel bad for the guy, Michael should just let him play so we don't have to hear him talk about not being on the team all the time."_

♡

"So we need a couple people to work this Saturday and I think they should be Willow and Jim." Dwight said as he held a giant calendar in front of him.

"God, this is so sad. This is the smallest amount of power I've ever seen go to someone's head. Willow, can you believe this?" Jim exclaimed over-dramatically.

"This is why Michael should have let you on the team, Dwight. I'm not coming to work Saturday." Willow grumbled.

♡

_"I actually do have plans this weekend, and I really hope that Dwight doesn't make Jim and I work. Maybe I should sleep with him. Oh god, I'm kidding, I'm totally kidding! Unless-"_

♡ _  
_

Michael came back inside the office after going down to the warehouse to talk to the foreman, Darryl Philbin, about the game.

"Are we ready for the game?" he asked excitedly. The employees 'cheered' halfheartedly.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, grumble, grumble. But you would follow me to the ends of the earth, grumbling all the way. Like that, uh, dwarf from Lord of the Rings."

"Gimli." Dwight added.

"Nerd, that's why you're not on the team."

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Uh, I'll help, Elwyn Dragonslayer, uh, ten points, power sword." Michael said in a nerdy voice. Jim silently laughed.

"Boys." Willow muttered.

"Okay so, let's put together a starting line-up, shall we? Stanley of course." Michael continued.

"I'm sorry?" Stanley asked, looking up from his work.

"What do you play, center?"

"Why 'of course?'"

"Uh, I don't know. I don't remember saying that."

"I heard it." Jim interjected.

"So did I." Willow added.

"Well, people hear a lot of things, guys. Um, other starters. Me, of course. I heard it that time." Michael continued. Willow and Jim looked at each other in amusement.

"I'd like to play if it's just for fun. I played basketball in school." saleswoman Phyllis Lapin chimed in.

"Um... Yeah. Who else? We have Jim. We have Ryan, the new guy, right? Untested. Willing to prove himself now. A lot of passion, a lot of heart." Michael continued, ignoring Phyllis.

"But I'm getting paid to skip lunch, right?" Ryan asked.

"Yes. This is business. The business of team building and morale boosting. Uh, who else?"

"I can help out if you need me." Oscar said.

"I will use your talents come baseball season, my friend. Or if we box."

"I have a hoop in my driveway." Kevin chimed in.

"No."

"I have a sports bra." Phyllis said. Willow looked into the camera and raised her eyebrows.

"No! No, ridiculous." 

"Michael, look!" Dwight called out as he threw a crumpled piece of paper into the garbage can.

"Close. All right, uh, me, Stan the man, Jim, Ryan and Dwight. Sorry Phyllis." Michael declared.

"Yes! Can I be Team Captain?" Dwight asked.

"No, I'm the team captain."

"Can I be teem manager?"

"No! I'm the team manager. You can be assistant to the team manager."

"Assistant team manager?"

"No."

"Okay, we'll see who's working this weekend then."

"Jim, you're in charge of the vacation schedule now. Threat neutralized." 

♡

"Off the backboard!" Michael exclaimed as he threw a piece of paper at Pam.

"Please don't throw garbage at me." Pam said.

"Oh, Pam with a zinger. Hey, Pam, how would you, like to be our cheerleader today? You know, some, ah, pigtails? A little halter top, you could tie that up. And you know, something a little youthful, for a change. Just this once? And Willow, you can do it too!" 

"Yeah, not happening." Willow said.

"Me neither, I can't cheer against my fiance."

"I'll do it. Wear a little flouncy skirt if you need." Jim added. Willow looked over at Pam, a hand over her mouth hiding a smile.

"Yeah, I bet you would. Just try not to be too gay on the court. And by gay I mean, um, you know, not in a homosexual way at all. I mean the uh, you know, like the bad-at-sports way. I think that goes without saying." Michael said defensively. 

"Sure." Willow muttered.

"Maybe Angela would cheer lead." Pam suggested.

"Yeah right."

"I'll do it." Phyllis chimed in.

"Oh, yuck, that's worse than you playing. 'Cause we need you as an alternate in case somebody gets hurt. That's where we need you. Blessed be those who sit and wait. You made it, suit up, you're on the team! All right, cool! Very good." 

"Damage control." Willow mouthed to the cameras.

♡

The entirety of the upstairs workers of Dunder Mifflin Scranton made their way down the stairs of their building and into the warehouse. The team were already changed and preparing for their game. Willow noticed Dwight in the corner of the warehouse, struggling to put on some sort of eye mask. She looked around a couple times before jogging over to him.

"Hey Dwight, how's it going?" 

"Fine. I can't really get this stupid mask on. I need it, uh, for my eyes." 

"Lemme try. Give it." Dwight handed Willow his mask. She sat in front of him and adjusted the straps of the mask over his face. 

As she put the mask on, Willow saw Dwight in a new light, studying his features. He looked a lot different without his glasses. As goofy as he looked with the mask on, she felt sort of drawn to him. His blue eyes bore into her hazel ones, a slight squint present due to the lack of glasses. She stood and went behind him, securing the Velcro on the mask to ensure it wouldn't fall off.

"Uh, I think it's good now." Willow scratched the back of her neck and looked down at her shoes, hiding a blush that made its way onto her face.

"Thank you Willow." Dwight said, making his way over to the rest of the guys at the court.

"Good luck!" Willow called out. She cleared her throat before going over to sit next to Pam.

♡

"Have a good game, man!" Jim said, shaking the hand of Pam's fiance, Roy Anderson.

"Yeah, you too. Should be fun." Roy replied. Willow and Jim locked eyes, the female giving her brother a small thumbs up before he went over to Michael and his other team mates.

After a quick stretch, Michael brought his team together to decide who gets who.

"Okay Ryan, you have Darryl. I have Roy." Michael explained.

"Really? I thought I'd take Roy." Jim added.

"Actually I think Roy is their best player, not Lonny. So, Dwight, you uh, have the East German gal." 

Once all the players got into position, Willow saw Dwight pull his shirt off. 

"Okay, we'll be skins!" he exclaimed. A bunch of the spectators groaned in disgust, while Willow's eyes widened a bit. 

He wasn't the most fit, but she paid no mind to that. For some reason she felt really attracted to him at that moment.

"Aw, come on Dwight!" Michael called out.

"What? Shirts on or off?"

"On, just put it on!" Dwight scoffed before putting his shirt back on. Willow looked down at her hands, folding them together.

♡

Throughout the duration of the game, Willow couldn't take her eyes off of Dwight. She'd cheer whenever he score a basket, and just studied his every move. She didn't even notice when the cameras panned toward her looking at him. She didn't even realize what she was doing until she heard Michael yelling.

"Ow! God! Hold it!" Willow snapped out of her trance and noticed Michael stepping away from one of the warehouse workers, holding his face in pain.

"I'm sorry!" the worker exclaimed over Michael's groaning and repeating of the word 'foul.'

"What's your problem, man? Gah, just clocking me for no reason!"

"Take your shot, man!" Darryl called out.

"No, no, no, no. That was a flagrant, personal, intentional foul. Right there." Michael whined, pointing to the worker who 'hit' him.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was. You know what? I'm just being fair."

"Oh really? I just put my arm up!"

"Oh my god. I've never seen anyone his age act this immature before." Willow muttered to Pam.

"Welcome to my world." the receptionist replied.

"Game over! That is it! I'm sorry, you know? I hate to do it this way but, you know, that's just... We're having a friendly game. It's a shame. This is a damn shame, but we're like a family here and that just, that won't fly." Michael complained as Angela walked over with an ice pack.

"This is a cold pack."

"Here, give me that. You have to break the interior bag." Dwight snatched the ice pack away from Angela and started to squeeze it for Michael. Quickly, the bag exploded all over everyone in his immediate vicinity. 

"Thanks Dwight." Michael scoffed.

"Wait, what does this mean? What is it, a tie? What's going on?" warehouse worker Lonny asked Michael.

"Well, let's say that whoever was ahead won."

"That was you." Darryl chimed in, referring to a score Angela gave earlier.

"It was us? Really? I didn't, I didn't know. Great, I mean, I guess you guys are working Saturday. Your face." 

"No no no. I'm not coming in on Saturday." Roy said. Darryl and Lonny agreed as they all surrounded Michael.

"Um, well, you guys, you know, I'm the boss so..." 

"So we're coming in Monday, right?" Lonny asked.

"You guys believed me? Come on. Dogs, you know, you should know me better than that. Do you think that would've been good for morale? No. I'm embarrassed it was even that close though. So of course, we're coming in Saturday." Michael said. 

"Of course." Willow groaned. The rest of her co-workers collectively sighed in defeat as they went back upstairs.

♡

_"Overall, I'm bummed we have to come in Saturday, but it was a good game overall. Jim did well... Dw-Ryan did well... I think Dwight did okay. But good game for them. Good for them..." Willow said, her mind (and eyes) on Dwight._

♡ _  
_

"Hey, what a game, huh?" Michael said, trying to bring the employees' moods up.

"What time do we have to come in?" Oscar asked.

"Come on. Let's not be gloomy here man. We're all in this together. We're a team. You know what? Screw corporate, nobody's coming in tomorrow. You have the day off. Like coming in an extra day is gonna prevent us from being downsized. Have a good weekend." 

♡

Willow and Jim were the last to leave the office. Jim had just finished making a final sale as Willow grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn from the kitchen.

"Movie night? My place?" Willow asked as she pulled her coat on. 

"Uh huh." Jim said halfheartedly.

"Come on, Jim. What's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine." Jim signed off his computer and made his way out of the office.

"Jim, I know you. Is it about Roy?" Willow asked, jogging after him as they met at the elevator.

"It's always Roy, Willow. What did you think?" Jim snapped.

"Whoa, okay. Sorry I asked." 

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. It's just..."

"I get it, Jim. Don't worry." Jim quickly pulled his sister into a hug. 

"I'm sorry. I just don't get why she stays with him."

"It's okay Jim. It's okay."

♡

The elevator doors opened up and the Halpert siblings walked out, shouting playful banter at each other about the game and whatnot.

"Meet at mine in an hour?" Willow shouted as she went to her car.

"Obviously!" Jim replied. The siblings bid each other goodbye as they went their separate ways.

In the car, Heart's _Barracuda_ blasting through the stereo, Willow hummed along to the song, Dwight Schrute sprinkled in her thoughts. She replayed their moment from earlier in her mind, a flutter in her heart sparking a realization.

She was attracted to Dwight. And somehow, she liked it.


	4. willow's first dundies

_**"TONIGHT IS WILLOW'S FIRST DUNDIES SHOW.** What are the Dundies, you may ask?" Jim turned to his sister, a smirk plastered onto his face._

_"Well, from what I've heard from Michael, it's supposedly everyone's favorite day. I missed the Dundies last year because I was hired like a month after it happened. However, Jim told me after that it's the Oscars but for mid-range paper employees and it's filled with typical Michael jokes. So, it's a dumpster fire."_

_"Congrats, you win a Dundie for 'most accurate description of the Dundies.' What are you gonna do with the award?"_

_"Burn it." Willow deadpanned before breaking into laughter._

♡

"So, you ready for the Dundies?" Jim asked.

"Ugh. The real question is, is Willow ready for the Dundies?" Pam replied.

"Nope." Willow was quickly interrupted by Michael going over to reception.

"Hey hey hey! It's Fat Halpert!" Michael said, imitating Fat Albert.

"What?"

"Fat Halpert. Jim Halpert." 

"Okay." Willow muttered.

"Hey, Willow! Why don't I take you and the cameras on a tour of past Dundie winners?" Michael asked.

"Uh, well I don't think I-" Michael quickly grabbed Willow's wrist to bring her around the office.

"Let's go! So, as you may know, we've got your brother Fat Jim Halpert here. Jim, why don't you show some of your Dundies to Willow and the camera?" 

"Oh, I can't because I keep them hidden. I don't want to look at them and get cocky." Jim said, winking. Willow let out a small laugh.

"Oh, that's a good idea." Michael said.

"Mine are at home in a display case above my bed." Dwight added.

"Ah, T.M.I. T.M.I my friends!" 

"That's nice, Dwight." Willow said quickly before being dragged over to Stanley's desk. 

"And here we have Stanley the Manly. Now Stanley is a Dundie all-star, aren't you Stan? Why don't you, ah, show them some of your bling?"

"I don't know where they are, I think I threw them out." Stanley said, not looking up from his work.

"Oh no you didn't!"

"I think I did."

"Wha-? Why did you-"

"Say, we we got to order some more appetizers this time. We ran out last year, remember?"

"Yes we should. You know what? I wanted one of those skillets of cheese, but when I got off stage, someone had eaten all of them." Michael said, turning to Kevin. Willow looked over at the taller accountant awkwardly before going back to her desk.

♡

"It was you!" Kelly said.

"Oh, definitely not. Not really my taste." Willow replied.

"Live and learn." Phyllis said.

"It had to be you then." Kelly said to Pam.

"It wasn't, I swear." Pam giggled. 

"Yeah it was." 

The chatting from the four was interrupted by Dwight going over to them.

"So, what's the joke? You're not perfect either." 

"We're not laughing at you, Dwight." Pam said.

"So who are we laughing at?"

"Something somebody wrote." Willow replied, hiding a laugh.

"Who? Dave Barry?"

"No. No, just something that was written in the ladies' room wall." Kelly giggled.

"What is it? Who wrote it?"

"Um, it's kind of private."

"It's about Michael." Phyllis whispered. The four erupted into giggles, remembering what was written.

"That is defacement of company property. So you better tell me. Willow, if you tell me, you'll be punished less." Dwight demanded. Willow looked at him in confusion before whispering something into Pam's ear.

"Okay now I'm laughing at you." Pam snickered. 

♡

Willow exited the stall of the bathroom and went over to the sink to wash her hands. Sneaking a glance on the words written on the wall, she stifled a laugh before turning on the sink. 

As she went over to dry her hands, she heard the door open. Looking over, she expected to see one of her female co-workers so she could say a quick hello. 

What she didn't expect was Dwight sneaking inside.

"Dwight! What the hell are you doing?" 

"I just want to see what was written!"

"No! Get outta here, this is the women's restroom!" 

"But-"

"Out!" Willow exclaimed as she pushed Dwight out of the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, Willow dried her hands and asked herself why she wanted to pull Dwight back inside and make out with him then and there. Shrugging those thoughts off, Willow exited the bathroom and went back to her desk.

♡

"Excuse me, everyone, could I have your attention please. I just wanted to say that the women in this office are terrible. Especially the ones who wrote that stuff about Michael on the bathroom wall. Having a bathroom is a privilege. It is called a ladies room for a reason. And if you cannot behave like ladies, well then you are not going to have a bathroom." Dwight declared.

"Excuse me?" Willow asked.

"You're taking away our bathroom?" Pam added.

"We are going to have two men's rooms." Dwight said.

"But where would we go?" Phyllis asked.

"Be prepared to hold it folks. From 9 am to..." Dwight was quickly cut off by Michael exiting his office.

"Michael, Dwight's banning us from our bathroom." Pam complained.

"Okay, well, that's just ridiculous, so just don't, I don't have time for this right now." Michael said quickly.

"But there need to be repercussions-"

"Just stop it!" Michael screamed. There was a pause.

"Okay, look, I know there have been a lot of rumors flying around about the Dundies this year. How there is no money, and how there is no food, and how the jokes are really bad, but what the hell everybody? I mean God, the Dundies are about the best, in every, one of us. Can't you see that? I mean, okay, we can do better. so, tonight, for the first time, we are inviting all of your friends and family to attend the awards with us." Michael declared.

"Yes!" Dwight said while pumping a fist into the air.

"Yeah, not bad, right? So let's make this the best Dundies ever. Let's make sure that Willow's first Dundies are the best!"

♡

_"I hate when Michael singles me out. He usually does it because I'm new here, because I'm Jim's sister or because I look like Anne Hathaway, so I'm kinda nervous on what Dundie I'm gonna get. Also how do I look like Anne Hathaway? I don't get it."_

♡

"Welcome to the Eighth Annual Dundie Awards. Before we get started, a few announcements. Keep your acceptance speeches short, I have wrap it up music, and I'm not afraid to use it, Devon!" Dwight exclaimed. He quickly turned on a stereo, Michael jumping out at the sound of Naughty by Nature's _O.P.P._ Willow's eyes widened at Michael's little dance and Dwight throwing the microphone at him.

"The Dundies! How can I explain it? Awards you like to hate it. I'm psyched you all made it. You never had to work so hard and feel that no one notices you. You're just a name and number and no one even says hello." Michael sang off tune. Willow turned to Jim, still stunned.

"Is this how it is every year?"

"Kinda." Jim replied, equally stunned as Willow. 

"You down with the Dundies? You down with the Dundie-" Michael's singing was cut off by the music stopping.

"The waitress tripped over the cord!"Dwight called out.

"Alright, alright, joke landed. So we are here, thank you all for coming to the 2005 Dundie awards. I am your host, Michael Scott. And I just want to tell you please, please, do not drink and drive. Because you may hit a bump and spill the drink!" Willow turned to Jim, a puzzled yet amused look on her face. 

"Just watch." Jim mouthed. 

"We'll just put these on the group tab." Kevin said to a waitress.

"Nope, actually this year, ah, no group tab, we're going to be doing separate checks!" Michael replied. The bulk of the employees collectively groaned at the statement.

"You said we could bring our families." Stanley said.

"I did, and why didn't you, Stanley?"

"I did, my wife's name is Teri."

"Well, I'm looking forward to meeting Terri."

"It's this person who's hand I'm holding Michael." Stanley raised his hand, intertwined with his wife's. Michael's eyes widened and went silent as Dwight pressed a key on his keyboard, playing a sound saying 'Oh Yeah!' 

"Shut it." Michael whispered. Willow smiled a little and gave a small thumbs up. He looked down to her and gave a small nod.

"Um, good. Speaking of relationships, of all, all way shapes and forms. Um, I was out on a very, very hot date with a girl from H.R, Dwight." Michael continued.

"Really? We don't have any girls from H.R."

"No, that... for the sake of the story. And things were getting hot and heavy. And I was about to take her bra off, when she made me fill out six hours of paperwork-"

"Like an AIDS test?"

"No! God..." Michael fell silent before clearing his throat. "Alright, so let's get this party started!" 

♡

"And now, to someone who quietly goes about their job, but always seems to land the biggest accounts... The 'Busiest Beaver' award goes to Phyllis Lapin! Yeah, way to go Phyllis. Nice work, per usual." Michael announced. Phyllis got out of her booth and made her way down to Michael, high-fiving Jim as Willow gave her a thumbs-up. She approached Michael who gave her the small trophy.

"This says 'Bushiest Beaver.'" 

"I told them 'Busiest,' idiots!"

"It's fine."

"We'll fix it up. You don't have to display that." Michael said as Phyllis made her way back to her chair. Shaking it off, Michael cued Dwight to play the next song, _Jump Around_ by House of Pain.

"Alright! Now, let's all jump around for our next award! This is going out to our newcomer, Willow Halpert!" Michael exclaimed as he started jumping in place. Willow felt everyone's eyes on her as she prepared to stand.

"It is the 'Best Sibling' Award! Come on down, Willow!"

"Do a speech!" Jim mouthed.

"No!" Willow giggled as she walked over to Michael, who handed her a trophy identical to Phyllis'.

"Woohoo! Speech!" Jim exclaimed.

"Yes! Great idea Jim! Make a speech, Willow!" Michael shouted, matching Jim's enthusiasm. Willow shot him a look as she took the microphone out of her boss' hand.

"Well, this is my first ever Dundie. Uh... thank you Michael." Willow said as she gave Michael back the microphone and jogged back to her seat. The area erupted in applause as Willow lightly smacked her brother's arm.

"Great speech." Jim said sarcastically.

"You're an ass." Willow snickered.

♡

"This next award goes somebody who really lights up the office," Michael began as Dwight played Hot Chocolate's _You Sexy Thing_. "Somebody, who I think a lot of us, cannot keep, from checking out. The 'Hottest in the Office' award goes to... Ryan the temp!" Willow and Pam looked at each other, mouths agape in amusement and shock. Michael started singing the song as Ryan stood and went over to him. 

♡

_"How is my first Dundies so far? Well, I'm pleasantly surprised with my award. I'm glad I didn't get 'Bushiest Beaver' or 'Hottest in the Office,' and I do enjoy eating at Chili's."_

♡ _  
_

After a few more Dundies were given out, Michael went into the back to do an interview for the documentary. Willow left Jim and Pam to chat as she made her way over to Dwight.

"Hey Dwight, how's it going?" Willow asked, sitting on the table next to the keyboard.

"Uh, I'm doing fine. You?" Dwight replied as he fixed some wires on his keyboard.

"I'm okay. Have you been doing this for Michael forever?" Willow felt a tingle of desire

"Since he started the Dundies."

"Cool cool. Uh, what song's next?" Willow felt a little awkward but still wanted to continue talking to Dwight.

"I think _Tiny Dancer_. I have to play it like five minutes after Michael's done with the interview."

"Alright. How about you do it now?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Uh, 'cause it'll bring you good luck."

"Yes!" Dwight smiled as he turned on the stereo. Willow ran back to Jim and Pam snickering, a blush slowly creeping onto her face.

♡

"You have won a tiny Dundie!" Michael sang (off key).

"Whoo! Sing it Elton!" some guy at the bar shouted to Michael, clearly mocking him.

"Hey, thanks guys. Hey, where you guys from?"

"We just came from yo' mama's house." another guy responded. Willow looked over at the bar, her face etched with a frown.

"Oh, alright, yeah." Michael said softly.

"Sing another song dude." one of the guys called out.

"Uh, you know what guys, we're just having a little office party, so if you want, uh-" Michael was cut off by the guys throwing trash at him.

"You suck man." a guy said before walking off. 

"Uh, let's cut it." Michael muttered to Dwight, who turned off the stereo.

"I had a few more Dundies to give out tonight, but I'm just going to cut it short and wrap it up so everybody can enjoy their food. Um... thanks for listening, those who listened. This last Dundie is for Kevin, this is the 'Don't Go in There After Me' award. It's for the time that I went into the bathroom after him, and it was really, really smelly. So there you go." Michael said softly. He gave Kevin the award and walked off, wiping something off his suit jacket.

Willow, Jim and Pam looked over at Michael and then at each other.

"Yay, Kevin! Woohoo for Kevin! For stinking up the bathroom!" Pam exclaimed drunkenly.

"Woo! Yeah, Kevin!" Willow called out. Jim joined Willow and Pam in applause.

"Hey I haven't gotten one yet!" Pam exclaimed.

"Yes, I haven't gotten one either. So let's keep going." Jim added.

"Woo! More dundies!" Pam, Jim and Willow all began chanting 'Dundies' and started clapping again. Michael smiled at the three, regaining his confidence.

"Alright, alright, alright, okay. Alright, we'll keep rolling. Okay, this is the 'Fine Work' award. This goes to Stanley, for all the fine work he did this year." Michael announced.

"Fine work! Fine work, Stanley!" Pam exclaimed as Stanley went down to Michael to get his award. She started to chant 'Speech,' which resulted in Stanley grabbing the microphone from Michael.

"Well, last year I got 'Great Work,' so I don't," Stanley was cut off by Pam drunkenly roaring with laughter. "know what to think about this award. But at least I didn't get 'Smelliest Bowel Movement' like Kevin." Stanley chuckled as he went back to his seat.

"And this next award is going out to our own little Pam Beesly. I think we all know what award Pam is going to be getting this year. It is the 'Whitest Sneakers Award!' Because she always has the whitest tennis shoes on! Get on down here! Pam Beesly ladies and gentlemen!" Pam excitedly ran out of her seat to Michael, ecstatic that she finally got something other than 'Longest Engagement.' 

"I have so many people to thank for this award! Okay, first off, my Keds. Because I couldn't have done it without them.Let's give Michael a round of applause for emceeing tonight, because this is a lot harder than it looks. And also because of Dwight too. Um, so finally, I want to thank God, because God gave me this Dundie. And I feel God in this Chili's tonight. Woo!" Willow looked over at Jim, who was looking at Pam in absolute wonder. Pam ran off from Michael and into Jim's arms, giving him a kiss on the lips. Willow's mouth widened, turning to the camera.

"Did you get that?" Willow mouthed. She turned back and gave her brother a look, happy for him.

♡

While everyone was filtering out of the restaurant, Willow went over to Dwight, who was helping Michael and Ryan pack up their stuff.

"Oh! Willow! Hi!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hey Michael! I just came in here to see if you guys need any help." Willow lied. She wanted to try and talk to Dwight again, trying to mirror Pam's drunken confidence. 

"Uh, I think Dwight there has to pack up a couple things. Just help him and bring the stuff to my car." Michael said, following Ryan outside of the restaurant. Willow went over to Dwight and grabbed a couple of Michael's props, placing them into a box.

"Oh, hello Willow." Dwight said.

"Hey." Willow replied. 

The two remained silent as they finished packing the remainder of Michael's stuff. Willow had to resist her urge to kiss Dwight as he helped her pick up a heavier box. When he placed his hand on the small of her back to help support her standing up, she had to resist her instinct to throw the box down and start making out with him then and there.

After saying goodbye to the three guys, Willow walked back to her car, her face red and her desire for Dwight growing.


	5. cool, there was a fire at work today

**THE SOUND OF A BLARING FIRE ALARM** disrupted Willow from her work. She placed her phone down as Dwight and Angela started simultaneously shouting instructions on how to exit the building. As most of the employees started walking out the building while following the protocol, Michael rushed out of his office. He pushed a couple people out of his way to exit the building.

Willow followed Jim and Pam outside, consistently looking behind her to see if Dwight was okay. Eventually most of the employees dispersed outside of the building, while Dwight was the last one to leave.

"Okay, guys, listen up, we need a head count. We need to count off. Michael's number one. Where is he?" Dwight asked. 

"He's over there with Ryan." Willow pointed over to Michael's car. Dwight nodded and jogged over to where Willow pointed. She sighed to herself, relieved that Dwight was safe. 

Willow rethought her worries. She asked herself why she was so worried about Dwight. _Dwight_. 

♡

"Okay, you know what? I am going to be setting the agenda here, okay? Can everybody gather up, please? Important announcement. Very important announcement. I think this is a perfect opportunity for all of us to participate in some really intense, psychologically revealing conversations." Jim called out. Intrigued, Willow jogged over to her brother quickly.

"What 'psychologically revealing conversations' are we gonna be having, Jim?" 

"Well Willow, we're going to be playing Desert Island, um, Who Would You Do, and um..."

"Would You Rather?" Pam interjected.

"Yes. Would You Rather is our third game." 

"Nice." Willow mouthed. Pam smiled as Jim began the game.

"Okay, so. Three books on a desert island. Angela." Jim said, pointing to her.

"The Bible."

"That's one book, you need two others." Stanley added.

"'A Purpose Driven Life.'"

"Nice. Third book?" Jim asked.

"No."

"Okay... Phyllis."

"'The DaVinci Code.'"

"Nice."

"I would take 'The DaVinci Code...' so I could burn 'The DaVinci Code.'" Angela added. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Okay, great. That's going to keep you warm for like 7 seconds. Question: is there fire wood on the island?" Dwight asked.

"I guess." Jim replied.

"Then I would bring an ax, no books."

"It has to be a book." Willow said.

"Fine. 'Physician's Desk Reference.' Hollowed out, inside: waterproof matches, iodine tablets, beet seeds, protein bars, NASA blanket, and, in case I get bored, 'Harry Potter and Sorcerer's Stone.' No, 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.' Question, did my shoes come off in the plane crash?"

"Okay, moving on. Willow, your books?" Jim turned to his sister.

"Uh, I don't really read much anymore."

"Okay, thought people read more books. Oh! DVDS! Five movies. What would you bring to the island? Yes! Meredith?"

"Legends of the Fall, My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Legally Blonde, Bridges of Madison County and Ghost. But just that one scene..."

"Okay. Willow, your movies?"

"Oh, I got this. Uh... 'Toy Story,' 'The Breakfast Club,' the first 'Star Wars' movie released, I think it's called 'A New Hope,' uh.... 'My Cousin Vinny' and 'Shrek.'" Willow said.

"Oh, same here, I'd bring 'The Breakfast Club' too." Pam said, high-fiving Willow.

"Really, Shrek?" Jim asked.

"Shut up! I watched it when I watched my friend's kids, it was a pretty good movie!"

"Okay, suit yourself. Pam? Your movies?"

"Um, 'Fargo,' 'Edward Scissorhands,' 'Dazed and Confused...'"

"Ooh, definitely in my top five."

"Yes. In my top three, so suck it. Anyway, 'Breakfast Club,' 'The Princess Bride' and..."

"That's five." 

"No wait, my all time favorite!"

"Pam, play by the rules."

"All time favorite."

Willow noticed Dwight walking to his car, a frown on his face.

"Play by the rules. Dwight, all time favorite movie." Jim called out. Dwight waved off the group before responding.

"The Crow." 

"Good choice!" Willow called out.

♡

"All right. Let's move on. Let's move on to the main event. Who Would You Do?" Jim announced.

"Present company excluded?" Kevin asked.

"Um, not necessarily-" Jim's words were cut off by music blaring from Dwight's car. 

"I'll be right back. Um, Stanley, you're taking over for me, buddy." Jim, Pam and Willow jogged over to Dwight, who was blasting _Everybody Hurts_ by R.E.M. 

"Dwight! Dwight!" Jim called. Willow knocked on the car as Dwight turned up the music.

"Come on Dwight, use words." Jim exclaimed over the music.

"Shh, I got this. Go back with everyone else." Willow whispered. Jim nodded, running back to the group. Pam gave her a thumbs up as she followed Jim. Willow knocked on the window again as Dwight turned to face her.

"Dwight, can I come in?" Willow asked softly. Dwight lowered the music and motioned for Willow to go into the passenger's seat. Willow nodded and went inside.

"Is everything okay?" 

"Why didn't I go to business school?" Dwight whined.

"Who goes to business school?"

"The temp."

"Oh wow, he does?" Dwight nodded.

"It's all him and Michael talk about anymore." 

"Aw." Willow placed a hand on Dwight's shoulder. He lowered the music more and looked over to her.

"You know, I bet Ryan wishes he was a Volunteer Sheriff on the weekends."

"He doesn't know I do that."

"Maybe you could tell him, stick it to him and Michael." Willow smiled as she intertwined her hand into his.

"Yeah right Willow. Like talking with him is gonna change Michael's mind on who's the coolest in the office. I hope the war goes on forever and Ryan gets drafted." 

"Aw, come on. That's not nice." 

"I'm sorry I said that, I didn't mean it. Well, just a part of me meant it. Besides, he'd end up being a hero anyway." 

"Nah, you'd be more of a hero than he ever would be."

"Thanks, Willow." 

"Anytime, Dwight." Willow gave him a warm smile. He smiled back awkwardly as Willow rubbed his hand a bit.

"Uh, I think I need some alone time now. Thanks again, Willow." Dwight said as he turned up the music again. Willow nodded as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek and left the car. 

"Whoa. Why did I kiss Dwight?" Willow muttered to herself as she rejoined Jim and the rest of her coworkers. She saw that Michael and Ryan joined the circle and quickly stood next to Jim.

"Who would you do, Roy?" Michael asked, motioning to Pam's fiance. Pam smiled to herself, expecting to be picked.

"Uh... Oh, I got it! Uh, what's the name of that, uh, tight ass, uh, Christian, uh, chick. The, uh, the blonde?" Roy replied. Willow internally scoffed, since he didn't say his own fiancee.

"My name is Angela." 

"Hey, Angela! Roy. Nice to meet you."

"All right! Who's next, who's next, who's next, who's? Willow? You're next. Who would you do?" Michael asked.

"Dwight. Uh, I mean... uh..." Willow trailed off. She looked over at Jim, who had a perplexed look on his face. She shrugged, just as confused at herself as Jim was.

"Okay.. Who's next? Jim? Who would you do?"

"Uh... Kevin, hands down. He's really got that teddy bear thing going on, and afterwards, we could just watch bowling." Jim replied. Willow, Stanley and a few more employees started laughing at Jim's response.

"Well _I_ would definitely have sex with Ryan," Michael declared. Everyone fell silent as Ryan looked over at his boss, confused. "'Cause he's gonna own his own business."

"Okay." Willow muttered.

"You're all gay!" Roy laughed.

"Okay, who's next? Who do we got?" Michael asked as Ryan left the circle to answer his phone.

"Wish I had my cellphone, but I left it inside so..."

"Would that make you happy? If you had your cell phone, it would make you happy?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah."

"I'm on it." Dwight sprinted toward the building and went inside.

"Dwight, no!" Willow exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Dwight, hey, don't! He is an idiot. The man is an idiot, ladies and gentlemen." Michael said.

"What if he dies in the fire? And that's the last thing you ever said to him." Kevin asked.

"I didn't say it to him. I said it about him." 

♡

Willow started pacing around the parking lot, different thoughts bouncing in her head like they were playing a game of ping pong.

'Stupid Dwight, why did he stupidly go into the stupid burning building?'

'Why am I so concerned about Dwight? He's so annoying and weird!'

'I hope Dwight's okay!'

'He'll be fine, Willow. He's smart like that he'll be okay.'

'WHY THE HELL DID I KISS DWIGHT?' 

Willow walked over to the doors of the building only to notice Dwight coming out, coughing and holding something in tongs.

"Dwight!" Willow called out. She ran over to him and engulfed him into a hug. Realizing her action, she quickly let go and looked away, a blush rising onto her face. She walked over to Jim as Michael ran over to Dwight.

"Why'd you hug Dwight?" Jim whispered.

"I have no clue man." Willow replied, looking down.

"Dwight! Why'd you go in there? Everyone was scared out of their wits, man!" Michael said, lightly hitting him.

"Everyone? I have an announcement," Dwight coughed. "Apparently, in business school, they don't teach you how to operate a toaster oven. Because some smart, sexy temp left his cheese pita on oven instead of timing it for the toaster thing." Dwight smiled and held up a burnt pita with his tongs.

"Wow, okay. Well, I guess they don't teach how to operate a toaster oven in business school." Michael and Dwight started giggling.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Hey, did you miss that day there, Ryan? Toaster Oven 101?"

"Were you absent? You failed?"

"I am so sorry." Ryan said, shocked.

"I have a song. Attention, everyone! That I want to sing. That I wrote especially for this occasion when I was up there among the flames. Ready? 'Ryan started the fire! It was always burning since the world's been turning!'" Dwight sang.

"Ryan started the fire! It was always burning since the world's been turning." Michael joined Dwight in singing and dancing as Willow stared at the two in absolute bewilderment.

♡

_"Why did I hug Dwight? Uh... I have no clue why, okay? I don't have a freaking clue why I hugged him. Seriously." Willow grew more annoyed the more she thought about it._

♡ _  
_

As Michael and Dwight continued singing their parody, Willow saw Jim walk over to a car that pulled into the parking lot. Willow followed him and saw that it was Katy, Jim's current girlfriend whom he met when she came into the office to sell handbags.

"Hey! You remember my sister, Willow?" Jim said.

"Oh yeah! You sat across from the weird guy with the glasses, right?" Katy asked.

"Yeah. Nice to see you again." Willow said.

"Also, I have been thinking the whole way over and I have my answers."

"For what?"

"The desert island thing."

"Oh! Right! Right, right, right, come on. Ladies and gentlemen! Gather around! We have one more participant. Come on, be polite. Be polite. Desert Island. Five movies. Go." Jim said, leading Katy over to the group of Dunder Mifflin employees. 

Willow walked away from her co-workers and went to her car. She started the engine and drove out. She stopped the car when she saw Pam jogging over to her.

"Hey, where are you going?" 

"Home."

"Aw, how come?"

"I don't know, I'm feeling spontaneous." Willow said before driving out of the parking lot. The entire way home, and for the rest of the day, Willow Halpert kept trying to get Dwight out of her head. However, all her efforts were futile.

Willow felt strange, she hugged _and_ kissed Dwight in the same time frame. And she wanted to do it again.


	6. oh my god, dwight hit michael

**WILLOW AND JIM SILENTLY** worked on expense reports before Dwight came inside the office. His eyes widened; noticing only two out of the three desks were present at the clump.

"Where is my desk?"

"That is weird!" Jim said.

"This is not funny, this is totally unprofessional."

"Okay, well you're the one who lost the desk."

"I didn't lose my desk."

"Wait wait. Where was the last place you saw it?" Willow added, earning a smirk from Jim.

"Okay, who moved my desk?"

"I think you should retrace your steps."

"Okay, I am going to tell Michael, and this whole office will be punished!" Dwight angrily stomped over to Michael's closed office.

"Colder!" Dwight stopped in his tracks before turning around and walking toward the kitchen.

"Warmer, a little warmer." Willow added as he got closer to the location of his desk. 

"Cold, cold, cold! Back up!" Jim exclaimed as Dwight passed the door to the men's bathroom. He went back and opened up the door, revealing his desk in the center of the bathroom. 

"Hot, red hot!" Jim called out. Willow smiled at Jim and gave him a high five. 

"Oh! Call him, call him!" Willow whispered, stifling a laugh. Jim gave the 'okay' sign before dialing Dwight's extension. 

"Hi, Dwight, um, what sort of discounts are we giving on the 20 lb white model? I know! Uh, yeah, the ream. Okay thank you, gotta get back to work." Jim hung up and looked over to reception, laying his eyes on an amused Pam. Willow silently giggled before returning to work.

♡

"Hello? Hi, this is Willow Halpert calling to renew your account with Dunder Mifflin. Yes I'll hold." Willow sighed as she started to hear music on the phone. She looked over and saw Dwight talking on his cellphone.

"Sensei, hello it's 'Sempai.' Dwight. Yes, I just had a ques- Yes Sensei. 'Arigatou gozaimashita. Hai.'" Stunned, Willow put the phone down and stared at Dwight.

"Was that your mom?" Jim asked.

"No, that was my Sensei."

"Oh, I thought it was your mom."

"What's a Sensei?" Willow asked.

"Uh... I take karate at the dojo, and he's my instructor." Dwight said, lowering his voice.

"Oh cool." Willow said, giving Jim a look.

"I am now 'Sempai,' which is Assistant Sensei."

"Assistant to the Sensei, that's pretty cool." 

"Assistant Sensei."

"Okay." Jim and Willow looked over at each other, sharing amusement. 

♡

"I don't want to stay until seven again this year." Stanley grumbled.

"I don't really have control over that, Stanley." Pam replied.

"Maybe if he took things seriously we wouldn't be having this problem." Willow snarked.

"Amen." Stanley said as he made his way back to his desk.

♡

_"Michael tends to procrastinate a bit whenever he has to do work." Pam said._

_"He has to sign time cards every Friday, initial expense reports at the end of the quarter and purchase orders have to be approved every month." Willow added._

_"And once a year, it falls on the same Friday and that's today. I call it the 'Perfect Storm.'"_

_"This is my first 'Perfect Storm' and I'm already annoyed."_

♡

"Hi, uh, Michael asked me to update your emergency contact information." Ryan said to Willow, Jim and Dwight. He turned to face Willow, ready to record her information.

"Okay. Mine's Jim Halpert." Willow gave Ryan Jim's phone number and address. 

"Thanks. Jim?"

"Mine's Willow Halpert." As Ryan started recording Willow's information, his cellphone started to ring. He picked up the phone and answered. 

"Hey, Ryan! This is Michael Jackson! Calling from Wonderland!" Willow heard a muffled faux high-pitched voice from Michael's office. She turned around and saw Michael turned around, talking on his cellphone.

"Do you mean Neverland?" Ryan asked.

"This is Tito!" Michael started hysterically laughing, while Ryan remained confused, before eventually hanging up the phone.

"Michael impressions?" Willow asked the temp. Ryan simply sighed in response before moving on to collect more emergency contact information.

♡

"Hey, Dwight. As Sempai, do you think there is ever going to be a day where humans and robots can peacefully co-exist?" Jim asked, earning a soft laugh from his sister.

"Impossible. The way they're programmed... You're mocking me." Dwight said.

"No I'm not."

"Look, I'm going to offer you a little piece of advice. I'm not afraid to make an example out of you."

"Oh, that's not advice. What advice sounds like is this. Don't ever bring your purple belt to work because someone might steal it." Jim held up Dwight's purple belt from under his desk. 

"Okay, give that back to me."

"Say please."

"No, that's not a toy."

"Okay." Jim tossed the belt to Willow who caught it with ease.

"Willow, give it back."

"Say please, Dwight."

"Okay fine. Please." Willow nodded before handing Dwight the belt.

"By the way, that totally is a toy." Jim said. Willow started to take a sip of her coffee.

"This is not a toy. This is a message to the entire office so they can see that I am capable of physically dominating them." Willow spat her coffee back into the mug, stunned at Dwight's statement. She quickly cleared her throat and stood, walking to the bathroom.

Willow locked herself inside a stall, her arms crossed and her face red. About a billion different thoughts and feelings streamed throughout her body. 

'Physically dominate? Yes please.'

'That's what she said. Ugh, thanks Michael.'

'Ugh why am I thinking about Dwight like that?'

Eventually, Willow regained her composure and exited the bathroom.

♡

"Just hit me, you'll see." 

Michael stood over Jim, trying to convince him to hit him. 

"Why do you want him to hit you?" Willow asked.

"Because, Willow, I wanna show that I'm tougher than Dwight with his purple belt. Anyways, Jim, hit me!"

"I can't, I just got a manicure." Jim replied.

"Oh, queer! Eye, Queer Eye. That's a good show, important show." Willow grimaced as Michael kept pestering Jim to hit him.

"Just have Dwight punch you."

"Oh yeah, that would be kind of worthless because I know a ton of fourteen year old girls who can kick his ass."

"You know a ton of fourteen year old girls?" Jim looked over at Willow, who cringed in amusement.

"What belt are they?" Dwight asked.

"Look, Dwight is a wuss. When we rented 'Armageddon,' he cried at the end of it!" Jim, Willow and Pam all looked at each other, smiling.

"No! Michael, I told you, it was because it was New Year's Eve and it began to snow at exactly midnight!" Dwight defended. Willow felt a twinge of sadness for Dwight. Michael began to imitate what was presumably Dwight crying about the movie.

"Okay, I'll punch you!" Dwight declared, standing up and assuming a fighting position.

"Okay, here we go! Alright! Come on!" Dwight let out a yell and punched Michael two times in the stomach. Michael let out a loud groan of pain as he sunk to the ground.

"Are you okay? Are you sure you're alright?" Jim asked as he led Michael to his office, opening the door. 

"Yeah, thank you." Michael hobbled through the door, shut one of the blinds before crashing down besides his desk. Willow felt a pang of guilt for her boss. She looked over at Dwight, who has immediately resumed his work. Biting her lip slightly, Willow turned back to her computer and started working.

♡

_"Oh my God, I can't believe that Dwight hit Michael. I never thought he had it in him." Willow exclaimed, shocked._

♡ _  
_

"Okay, he has to be stopped. Please just ask Michael." Jim begged.

"I don't know..." Pam replied.

"It's kind of antagonizing." Willow added.

"I'll buy you both a bag of chips."

"French Onion?"

"Obviously. And barbecue for Willow."

"Okay, we'll do it." Pam and Willow giggled as they made their way over to Michael's office. Pam knocked on the door.

"Go away." Michael whined.

"Willow and I have a quick question."

"I didn't sign them, okay?"

"No, it's not that. We were wondering, um, since we have to stay late, could you ask Dwight to stay late too so he could walk Willow and I to our cars?" Willow and Pam silently giggled for a bit until Michael responded.

"Come in." Pam opened the door to the office and followed Willow inside.

"Pam, Willow, I hate to break this to you guys but Dwight can't stop you from being mugged. He's just not tough enough."

"He's a purple belt. That's really high." Pam replied.

"Oh, I could beat up Dwight. That's ridiculous. I could murder him." 

"You sure? Because out there you..." Willow mimicked falling over like Michael did.

"Oh, so that's what they're saying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, alright." Michael left the office, Pam and Willow following suit.

"Where's Dwight?" Michael asked Jim.

"In the kitchen."

"What is happening?" Jim whispered to Willow and Pam.

"Don't know!" Willow replied. The three followed Michael into the kitchen where Dwight was teaching Kelly karate moves.

"Watch out, Kelly he might sucker punch you!" Michael taunted.

"I didn't sucker punch you Michael! I was defending my honor, like a samurai."

"Really? Well, the offer, Dwight, was for one punch which I absorbed. I had no idea that there would be a second punch. So, Catch-22." 

"Okay fine! Tit for tit. Give it your best shot, two punches. Go!" Dwight raised his shirt in preparation for Michael to hit him, earning a gaze of attraction from Willow. She quickly averted her eyes in fear of someone seeing her.

"Look, if we were in a bar right now, there would be two punches: me punching you and you hitting the floor."

"No, I would block your first punch rendering it ineffective."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"You know what? You're just lucky that we are at work right now."

"Michael, are you gonna fight Dwight?" Willow asked.

"That's ridiculous!" Michael exclaimed.

"If you are gonna fight, how about your dojo, Dwight?" Jim added. 

"Yes!" Willow exclaimed.

"They have classes though." Michael muttered.

"No, it's free during the day, it'll be fine. Besides, I have the key as well." Dwight said.

"Okay fine, we'll go at lunch. Pam, make an announcement and figure out carpools." Michael said. Willow and Jim followed Pam out of the kitchen in shock.

"I can't believe this is happening." Willow muttered.

"Me neither!" 

♡

_"We're all getting excited to see this fight. The Albany branch is working right through lunch to prevent downsizing." Jim explained._

_"Meanwhile Michael is extending our lunch by an hour so we can go see him fight Dwight." Both siblings started to chant 'Fight' as they made their way out of the conference room._

♡ _  
_

The employees of Dunder Mifflin Scranton arrived at Dwight's dojo in anticipation for his 'big fight' with Michael. Willow, Jim and Pam were one of the first to go inside besides Dwight, who unlocked the door.

Willow, Jim and Pam were silently chatting about palm readings before Dwight called for Willow.

"Willow, can you come here?"

"Okay. I'll be back, I don't know what he wants." Willow quickly explained to Jim and Pam. 

"Don't worry about it." Jim quickly said as Willow jogged over to Dwight.

"Hey Dwight, what's up?" 

"I can't get this damn head guard on."

"Oh. Um, do you need help?" Dwight nodded as he handed Willow a white head guard. She went on her toes and placed the head guard over him. She grabbed the Velcro part of it and secured it around his chin.

"You comfortable?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, thank you Willow."

"Anytime, Dwight. Um, good luck!" Willow cleared her throat and looked down before returning back to Jim.

"What'd he want?" Jim whispered. 

"I put his head guard on. I don't know why he asked me to do it though, it looked easy to put on." The siblings shrugged before turning to face the center of the dojo.

♡

"Okay gentlemen, listen up. After a clean strike to the chest, stomach, or kidneys, I will separate you and award a point. The first person to three wins. Alright?" 

"Yes Sensei!" Dwight exclaimed while bowing in his sensei's direction. Willow smiled to herself, amused at his cute bow.

"Lotta rules! On the street we didn't have any rules. Maybe one, no kicks to the groin, home for dinner." 

"Let's actually put him on the street and see how he survives." Willow whispered to Jim. Jim snickered as Michael and Dwight started screaming as they charged at each other. As soon as it began, Dwight successfully kicked Michael, earning himself a point.

"What the hell was that?" Michael protested.

"Dwight, one point!" the sensei announced. 

"Yes! Eat it!" Willow silently clapped for Dwight as the fight resumed.

"Game on, man!" Michael exclaimed as he started dancing around and throwing punches.

"Sweep the leg!" Kevin exclaimed. Michael threw a kick, hitting Dwight lightly.

"I got it!"

"No, that was my pants."

"No points for pants." the sensei said. Michael and Dwight started yelling and flailing their arms around in an attempt to hit each other. Willow started giggling to herself at the scene in front of her, hiding her amusement behind her hands.

Michael grabbed Dwight's leg and started to attack him more. He turned Dwight's head guard around, blocking his vision as he taunted him more and more.

"One point, two points, three points!" Michael continued to hit Dwight more, ignoring the sensei's orders to break it up. 

"I win, I win!" Michael tackled Dwight onto the ground and hit him some more, before beginning to try and spit into his mouth.

"No, stop it! Come on! Michael!" Dwight screamed. Willow had to hold back her urge to shove her boss off of Dwight, disgusted by his behavior.

♡

Back at the office, some of the employees rode up the elevator together in silence. When it stopped at their floor, everyone got out and walked to the building. Willow was the last to leave after Dwight, who flinched at the doors about to shut. She followed him and tapped on his shoulder. 

"Hey. Um, you did good today." Willow said softly. Dwight gave a curt nod as he held the door open for the shorter woman. As she followed him inside, she missed his attempt to grab her hand. 

As Willow sat at her desk, Jim handed her a bag of barbecue chips. She nodded in thanks as she turned on her computer. She took a quick glance over at Dwight, who was typing on his computer. She smiled a little before starting to work.


	7. we didn't invite michael

**THE EMPLOYEES OF DUNDER MIFFLIN** silently worked as Michael rushed out of his office in a panic.

"Alright everybody, lock the doors, turn off the lights. Pretend you're not here." Michael scurried to the door and quickly slammed and locked it.

"Are we in danger?" Jim asked.

"Michael, what's going on?" Willow felt anxiety flow through her body and started bouncing her leg up and down.

"There's no time to think about it, this is real. Just, shh, everybody." Michael hissed as he shut the lights off. Michael bent down in front of reception as a knock was heard. Willow saw Dwight dip under his desk in fear. 

"Michael should I call the-" Kevin was quickly cut off by Michael gesturing toward him to be quiet. The sound of another knock rang through the silence in the office.

"Hello? I'm here from I.T." a muffled male voice said. Michael rose, dumbfounded.

"Shh, crap. I thought he was a terrorist!" Michael whispered. Many of the employees groaned at their boss' ignorance. 

"Let him in, Michael!" Willow scolded. Michael embarrassingly stalked over to the door, turning on the lights and letting the I.T guy into the office.

♡

Willow opened up her e-mail and saw a memo from the I.T department. Intrigued, she opened it up, reading that Michael will now have access to everyone's e-mail.

"Psst, Jim! Did you see this memo?" Jim looked up from his computer and moved his chair over to Willow and read the memo on her computer screen. 

"Are you kidding?" Jim asked, exasperated. 

"I guess not. Do you think he knows about the party?" Willow whispered, looking over at Michael's office. She sighed in relief, seeing as he was working with the I.T guy on the computer.

"I hope not." 

After a bit, Michael exited his office as if nothing has changed. A lot of the employees looked over to him, aware of his newfound power.

"Hey, what's the deal Michael? Why are you spying on our computers?" Oscar asked.

"Oh no, everybody, Oscar's gone crazy! What other ghost stories do you have for us? That I'm a robot?" Michael began to impersonate a robot, cutting Oscar off when he'd try to speak. "Oil can, oil can!" 

"Tin Man. Actually, we just got a memo from I.T. saying you're doing e-mail surveillance." Oscar continued.

"Oh, what? No, that defeats the whole purpose."

"So it's true? You have access to our e-mails?" Dwight asked.

"You know what the problem is?" Michael asked, ignoring Dwight.

"I think I do." Stanley grumbled.

"The problem is that when people hear the term 'big brother,' they immediately think it's scary or bad, but I don't. I think, wow, I love my big brother." Michael said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Willow asked. Michael turned to her, about to say something, before turning on his heel and marching back to his office.

♡

_"I really don't like the idea of Michael looking at my e-mails. I mean, I don't usually use my work e-mail much for personal reasons but... come on. It's snooping." Willow sighed._

♡ _  
_

"Psst, Jim, Willow!" Pam motioned for the siblings to go over to reception.

"What's up?" Willow asked.

"Something just happened. Dwight just told Angela that she has to deleted all of her sensitive e-mails immediately." 

"What?" Jim said, dumbfounded. 

"I know!"

"Oh, wow." Willow muttered.

"Do you think they're..." Pam made a gesture, insinuating something possibly sexual or romantic.

"No." Jim and Willow both said.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Hmm..."

"Ugh, ew, ew! Maybe?" 

"I don't know." Willow looked down at the floor. She felt a pang in her stomach, not really knowing why. She silently stalked back over to her desk, making slight eye contact with Dwight before starting to play Solitaire on the computer. 

♡

It was lunch time, and Willow, Jim, Pam, Kevin and Oscar made their way into the kitchen to have lunch together. They sat together and began to make conversation as they ate their lunches. As their chatter continued, Kevin noticed Michael come inside and sit between him and Willow.

"Are you gonna eat with us?" Kevin asked.

"Of course. Hanging with my crew, crew that I am one of. Hanging with my 'Cup of Noodles.' This is a meal in a cup." Michael gestured to the small Styrofoam cup in front of him as he began to eat.

"Okay." Willow looked down at her food, slightly scooting in Jim's direction.

"Hot, tasty. Reminds me of college. Lived on this stuff. Brain food. You know what I really, really miss about college? The parties. Everybody'd go. The athletes, the nerds, the professors." Michael prattled on.

"The professors would go to the parties?" Pam asked.

"Yeah! They were the most fun. We always invited them." Willow and Jim looked over at each other, aware that they were caught red-handed.

♡

_"Yes, it's true, we're having a party at Jim's tonight." Willow admitted._

_"I got three cases of imported beer, a karaoke machine, and we didn't invite Michael. So three ingredients for a great party." Jim and Willow smiled slightly._

_"It's nothing personal to him, we just think that no one would relax and have fun."_

_"Also, my roommate wants to meet everybody. Because I'm pretty sure he thinks that I'm making Dwight up. He is very real."_

_"Very real indeed."_

♡

After an awkward lunch with Michael, Jim and Willow returned back to their desk clump. As they got settled in, Dwight rolled his chair over to Jim.

"Question, on the Internet there are several different options to get to your house for the party tonight..." 

"Oh, um, could you keep it down?" Jim whispered.

"Why?"

"Not everyone knows about the party." Willow whispered, silently hoping she was out of earshot of Michael, who was slowly returning back to his office.

"Like who?" Dwight asked.

"Um, Michael."

"Why just Michael?"

"Um... because it's a surprise."

"Is it?"

"Totally." Willow said.

"That's perfect!"

"Yeah... don't tell him."

"I won't." Dwight gleefully went back to his desk and resumed his work.

"Nice save." Willow mouthed to her brother. He nodded as he resumed his work.

♡

"Hey, it's almost quitting time." 

Michael approached reception, where Jim, Pam and Willow were.

"Yep, it's four o'clock." Jim responded.

"One more hour. Take care of anything you forgot to do. Hey, you know, I don't know if you have any plans tonight, but if you don't, we could hang out."

"Oh, I can't. I've got plans."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"Willow?"

"Oh, I can't, I'm um, watching my friend's kids." the smaller woman replied.

"Oh, okay. I've actually, um, got plans too." Michael said softly.

"You do?" Jim asked.

"Totally."

"You did ask if we wanted to hang out, so..."

"Tonight, I can't do it tonight. Improv class, I have improv class, hanging out with my improv buds."

"Oh, sounds like fun."

"It will be." There was a moment of awkward silence before Michael left the three. 

♡

A couple hours later, Willow pulled into the driveway of her brother's home. She grabbed a grocery bag containing bags of chips and a bottle of wine and walked to the front. She rapped on the door a few times before being answered by Jim's roommate.

"Hey, Mark! Long time no see." 

"Nice to see you, Willow. Jim's in the kitchen." Willow nodded and followed Mark inside, and made her way inside the kitchen.

"Hey, I got a bottle of wine and some potato and tortilla chips." Jim looked up from what he was doing and took the grocery bag from her.

"Nice, thanks. Uh, do you mind putting the beer and the cooler outside?" 

"Of course." Willow picked up a cooler filled with beers and carried it out to the porch and placed it on a table. She went back inside to continue helping her brother set up for the party.

♡

At around 7:30, a lot of the guests started to arrive at the house. The Halpert siblings welcomed everyone with enthusiasm, turned on music and offered everyone drinks.

"Quick announcement everybody, if I could have everybody's attention. We do have wine in the kitchen, and, uh, there is beer available on the porch and despite what you might think, it's not all for Meredith and Kelly, so please enjoy." Jim motioned over to the porch, where Kelly and Meredith were chatting silently.

"Great idea, Jim! I'll go get one right now!" Willow giggled as she went to the porch. She said a quick hello to Meredith and Kelly before going back inside, only to see Dwight walking away from Jim and Mark. 

"So I see Mark met Dwight, huh?" 

"Uh huh." The look on Mark's face said it all. Willow giggled a little before taking a sip of her beer.

"Just wanna let you guys know that we will be taking the tour like I promised!" Jim called out. As a group of people made their way over to Jim for the tour, Pam entered the living room.

"Hey." 

"Hi Pam!" Willow exclaimed. The two hugged for a second before Pam went with Jim on his house tour. Willow gave a small wave before sitting next to Dwight on the couch.

"I never took you as a beer person." Dwight said. 

"Oh yeah? Well honestly, I do prefer wine. But beer's good." Willow replied.

"Really? I actually make beet wine, since I grow them at my farm."

"Oh wow, beet wine? I actually never heard of that." 

"If you do like wine you should try it. I could give you a bottle or something..." 

"I'd like that." Willow smiled warmly. Dwight smiled back a bit awkwardly as Willow looked down at her lap, unsure on what to say next. 

"Gah, I can't wait for Michael to come, he'll be so surprised!" Dwight said excitedly. 

"I bet." Willow cringed. Somehow she did feel a bit bad for lying to Dwight, but nevertheless, she felt she had to keep the joke going for Jim and Pam.

♡

The living room of Jim's house filled to the brim with various activity. Willow finished singing _Africa_ by Toto on the karaoke machine and handed Kevin the microphone, not before grabbing a wine glass and filling it with the red alcoholic drink. Toby silently played video games as Willow plopped down on the couch next to her brother.

"Hey, nice song." Jim said, taking a sip of his beer. 

"Ha, thanks. Glad the party's going well." Willow responded. Jim nodded as Kevin started to sing _I Will Survive_ by Gloria Gaynor. Many of the guests slightly danced along to the song. Jim and Willow looked at the cameras, then at each other, in amusement. 

Suddenly, Kevin's singing was halted abruptly by Dwight standing up.

"Surprise!" Dwight shouted. Willow, Jim and the rest of the guests turned around and saw Michael enter the room. As soon as they saw their boss, conversations faltered into thin air and smiles disappeared. 

"Wow, who opened the morgue for this thing? I'm just driving by, thought I'd drop in." Michael broke the silence as Phyllis silently explained the reality of the situation. Dwight's delighted expression vanished like the rest of the co-workers.

"Hello temp, take my jacket!" Michael tossed his jacket at Ryan as he started to complain about the I.T guy from earlier, Sadiq, being invited. Willow put a hand over her eyes.

♡

_"Honestly, I shouldn't be surprised at this. Of course we had to have this the week Michael starts to spy on our computers. God." Willow huffed._

♡ _  
_

Michael quickly made his way over to the karaoke machine and selected _Islands in the Stream_ by Kenny Rodgers and Dolly Parton.

"Okay, this is a duet, so I need somebody else. Pam? You wanna come and sing this one? I need somebody else. Willow?" No one would come up, but Michael began to sing anyway. 

" _Baby when I met you there was peace unknown._ Kelly? _Tried to get you with a fine tooth comb. I was soft inside, there was something goin' on._ " Willow placed a palm on her cheek as she noticed both Dwight and Angela were absent from the horrendous karaoke performance. She felt a small bit of anger coil inside of her but brushed it off.

"This part goes to the, uh, girl. _You do something to me that I can't explain. Hold me closer and I feel no pain. In every beat of my heart, we got something goin' on._ " Michael continued, in a quite high falsetto voice. Willow saw Jim stand to join Michael.

" _It requires a dedication, all this love we feel needs no conversation. Divided, together, uh huh. Making love with each other, uh huh._ " the two sang in sync. Willow smiled as her brother shrugged in amusement to her and Pam.

As Michael and Jim continued to sing the song, Willow noticed she was done with her beer.

"Hey, I'm gonna get another drink. Do you want one?" she asked Pam.

"Yeah, sure." Pam replied, not breaking eye contact with Jim. Willow nodded and stood. She walked over to the sliding door of the porch, opening it. As she grabbed two bottles of beer, Willow looked over to the bushes and saw two people. A smaller figure laid atop a larger male, clearly in the middle of making out. Willow caught a flash of blonde hair and Dwight's shoes. 

Anger and hurt pulsating through her veins, Willow put one of the bottles back into the cooler. She went back inside, quickly handed Pam her beer and grabbed her coat. She looked over at Jim, who just finished the song. He made a shrugging motion toward her, puzzled as why she was about to leave.

"I don't feel well." Willow lied. Jim nodded quickly as Willow put her jacket on. 

"Bye Baby Halpert!" Michael called out as the brunette quickly left the house, rolling her eyes at the nickname. 

Willow got into her car and drove away from the party, anger boiling inside. 

"There you go Pam, your stupid little theory was right." the woman muttered out loud. She didn't think about the logic of being mad at what just transpired at the porch, she didn't even care. She just had to get out.


	8. a cruise in january? really?

**TODAY WAS THE DAY** that Michael was to reveal the location of a surprise retreat for the employees of his branch. About a week ago, everyone got a memo from Michael indicating that they were going to go 'somewhere special.' In said memo, he indicated to bring various items like a toothbrush and a ski mask. Throughout the days leading up to the announcement, Jim, Willow and Pam theorized outlandish scenarios as to why the employees had to bring said items. And today, everyone was going to find out what Michael was so excited about.

Everybody gathered into the conference room for an impromptu meeting, presumably about the 'big reveal' of the retreat.

"It is now time to unveil the destination of this year's retreat. We are going on a harbor cruise of Lake Wallenpaupack. It's a booze cruise!" Michael announced.

"Alright!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I have a test for business school tomorrow night. Is it okay if I skip the cruise and study for that?" Ryan asked.

"No. This is mandatory. But don't worry, you know what? You're gonna learn plenty. This is gonna turn your life around, Ryan." Michael replied. 

"Michael, a cruise in January? Really?" Willow quipped.

"Hush and enjoy, Willow. It cost less anyway." Michael trailed off.

"Wait, Michael, why did you tell us to bring a bathing suit?" Kelly inquired.

"To throw you off."

"Yeah, but I bought a bathing suit."

"Well, just keep the tags on and you can return it."

"I took the tags off already."

"Well, that's not my fault, okay? Just... we're not going to pay for a bathing suit. Okay, I know what you're all thinking, 'Who is this smart little cookie?' Her name is Brenda... something, and she is from corporate. And she is here, like you, to learn from what I have to say." Michael motioned to a short-haired blonde woman sitting diagonal from him. Everyone silently greeted Brenda as Michael continued the meeting.

"Leadership. The word 'ship' is hidden inside the word, 'leadership,' as its derivation. So if this office is, in fact, a ship, as its leader, I am the captain. But we're all in the same boat, teamwork! Now, on this ship that is the office, what is a sales department? Anyone?" Michael quickly put on a sailor's hat as he pointed to Darryl.

"How about the sales department is the sails?" Darryl answered.

"Yes, Darryl, the sales department makes sales. Good. Let me just explain. I see the sales department as the furnace." 

"A furnace?" Phyllis asked.

"Yeesh, how old is this ship?" Jim piped in.

"How about the anchor?" Pam suggested.

"Ooh! Or the cooking crew?" Willow exclaimed. Pam and Willow started to silently giggle at the latter's comment.

"What does the furnace do?" Phyllis continued.

"All right, let's not get hung up on the furnace. This just... it's the sales. I see the sales department down there. They're in the engine room, and they are shoveling coal into the furnace, right? I mean, who saw the movie Titanic? They were very important in the movie Titanic. Who saw it? Show of hands!" Michael cut everybody off as about half of them raised their hands.

"I'm not really sure what movie you're talking about. Are you sure you got the title right?" Jim asked.

"Titanic?"

"I think you're thinking of 'The Hunt for Red October.'"

"No, I'm Leo DiCaprio! Come on!" Willow snorted a bit, looking over to her brother.

"Michael, everyone in the engine room drowned." Phyllis said.

"No! Thank you, spoiler alert. You saw the movie, those of you who did. They're happy down there in the furnace room. And they're dirty and grimy and sweaty, and they're singing their ethnic songs, and...actually, that might be warehouse."

"What?" Darryl asked.

"The... no no. No, I didn't... Well, okay, in a nutshell, what I'm saying is... leadership. We'll talk more about that on the boat. Ship." 

"Aye aye, Captain." Dwight said. 

'He's such a dork.' Willow thought to herself, smiling.

♡

The group of Dunder Mifflin employees began to board a medium-sized ship. Willow greeted the captain (and ignored Michael's _Gilligan's Island_ references) as she followed Jim and his girlfriend onto the ship. 

After all the passengers of the cruise were settled in, the captain stood in the middle of the stage at the microphone.

"Okay, all right! Welcome aboard! I am your captain, Captain Jack." he said. 

"And I am the regional manager of Dunder Mifflin, Michael Scott. Welcome, welcome!" Michael followed up. Willow turned to face Jim and rolled her eyes. He simply shrugged in response.

"Okay, so!" Captain Jack continued.

"Okay, so!" Michael immediately copied.

"Please," Jack silenced. Michael cowered away a bit as Jack continued his instructions. "The life preservers. They are located underneath the seats, all along the border of the boat."

"But don't worry, you are not going to be needing life preservers tonight."

"Well, we might, okay? Please let me finish. Thank you. So, the Coast Guard requires that I tell you where the safety exits are. On this ship, it's very easy. Anywhere over the side. Not only am I your ship captain, I am also your party captain! Whoo! We're gonna get it going in just a few minutes here." 

"I'm your party captain too! And you are gonna put on your dancing shoes later on! So we are gonna-"

"Okay, Michael, if you don't mind, please, okay?"

"If the boat's a-rockin', don't come knockin'!"

"Michael. Your company's employees are not the only people on the boat tonight, okay?"

"We're all gonna have a good time tonight!"

"Why don't you let me and my crew do our job. You just sit back and have a good time. All right?"

"Okay, yep." Michael fell silent and stalked off the stage like a puppy with its tail between its legs.

♡

Willow sat alone at one of the tables, sipping on a beer and listening to her iPod. Normally she'd sit with Jim and/or Pam, however they were sort of on a 'double date' with their respected partners, so she decided to abstain from them for the night. As _Smoke on the Water_ by Deep Purple continued on, the younger Halpert noticed someone sit down across from her.

"What are you listening to?" Willow quickly lowered the volume and looked up to see Dwight.

"Deep Purple." Willow replied, taking a swig of her drink. 

"Uh, no way. You wouldn't listen to Deep Purple." Dwight stood and sat next to her in the booth. Willow felt her cheeks flush red at the sudden action.

"Yeah? Try me." Willow took one of her earbuds out and gave it to the male next to her. She turned the volume up a little bit as Dwight listened.

"Whoa, that is Deep Purple. I must say, your taste in music is adequate."

"Thank you." Willow smiled slightly as she took back the earbud from Dwight. 

♡

"Listen up all you Dunder-Mifflinites! I would like to talk to you all about life preservers. Now, one important life preserver in business is IT support." Michael began, attempting to continue his presentation from earlier.

"Not now, Mike, we're doing the limbo! That's right, partiers, it's time to limbo, limbo, limbo!" Captain Jack interrupted.

"Limbo, woo!" Dwight exclaimed.

"Alright! I need a volunteer to come up here and hold my stick. Who's it gonna be?"

"Me." Meredith volunteered.

"Me! Me, me, me." Dwight piped up, standing and going over to the captain.

"Uh... usually it's a woman." Captain Jack said. Willow silently laughed to herself.

"I'm stronger."

"Hey, I got an idea! How would you like to steer the ship, Dwight?" Willow's eyes widened at the suggestion. 

"Yes!" Dwight exclaimed. He followed Captain Jack out of the main part of the ship. 

♡

After the limbo ended, everyone started to cheer at the success, while Willow put her iPod back on.

"All right, all right, that was great! Now it's time for the dance contest!" Captain Jack announced.

"But before that, I have to do my presentation." Michael chimed in.

"Nope! Dance contest!"

"Alright, we'll have a motivational dance contest! Hit it!" the DJ started to play an instrumental version of _Get Busy_ by Sean Paul.

"Okay, dancing! It is a primal art form used in ancient times to express yourself with the body!" Michael made his way to the dance floor and began to dance in in an inane and awkward manner.

He passed some of the other passengers and continued to dance. Everyone strayed off the dance floor as Michael began to jump around and wave his arms left and right. Willow put her iPod away and was in disbelief at the sight in front of her.

As Michael started to tap his knees to the beat, Willow motioned over to the camera crew.

"Do you mind sending me this footage?" she giggled. As Michael began to do an awkward version of the worm, Willow's jaw dropped at the sight. She saw her brother come over and sit next to her.

"You're seeing this, right?" Jim asked.

"I asked the cameras to send me the footage," Willow whispered. 

"You're kidding."

"Nope." both siblings turned around and started laughing. 

♡

After Michael's... interesting dance performance, Willow walked over to the bar and ordered another beer for herself. She took a bottle handed to her by the bartender and made her way to the deck. Needing a well-deserved break from everything, Willow put her earbuds back in, put her music on shuffle and stared out into the night. 

She began humming the lyrics to _Africa_ by Toto as she let the breeze hit her face. As she felt herself become one with the music, she didn't realize that she dropped her beer into the lake. As the bottle splashed into the lake, Willow opened her eyes and realized what just happened.

"Oh! God damn it..." Willow muttered to herself. She turned the iPod off as she made her way back inside. On the way, she saw Dwight at the faux wheel, concentrated on 'sailing' the boat. Smiling, she started to turn and go to talk to him, until she saw him next to what she assumed to be Angela. Crushed, Willow turned back and went inside the ship. She quickly found a small bathroom and locked herself inside. 

Willow breathed slowly as she attempted to calm herself down from what happened. Just seeing her with him ignited a feeling of jealously inside like she was back in high school. How she longed to at least share a drink with him that could possibly lead to making out in the back of his car. It was then where Willow's eyes widened at a newfound realization.

"Holy shit, I like Dwight."

♡

"What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor? What do you do with a drunken sailor early in the morning?" Dwight sang to himself as he steered the ship. He looked to his left and saw Willow Halpert staring out into the night, earbuds in. It was there where he saw her in a different manner. 

The way she shone under the moonlight as her long brown hair blew through the breeze made him sort of forget that she was the younger sister of his notorious 'worst enemy.' He could say that she actually looked sort of, beautiful. But, he had to look away from her for a little in order to focus on his important task at hand. After all, he was responsible for anything that could possibly happen to the passengers, Willow included.

"Hey, come inside and talk to me." Dwight's thoughts were interrupted by Angela coming up next to him.

"I can't. Do you want us to run aground, woman?" the taller male replied. Angela scoffed and walked back inside. Dwight continued to hum _Drunken Sailor_ as he continue to steer the ship. He glanced to his left again, only to notice that Willow disappeared from her spot. Pouting a bit, Dwight continued his task.

♡

Willow exited the bathroom and made her way back to the main area of the ship, running into Jim.

"Hey! I missed you tonight!" Jim exclaimed.

"Hi! I missed you too! Sorry, I didn't really want to feel like a fifth wheel with you guys." Willow replied.

"Oh, don't even worry about it." Jim led Willow over to the table where Pam and Katy were sitting at.

"Hey Willow!" Pam exclaimed, hugging the brunette.

"Hi! And hi, Katy, right?" 

"Yeah, nice to see you again!" Katy said. 

"Hello, everybody, could I have your attention for just a second? Could you listen to me for a second?" the four looked over at the stage to see Roy at the microphone. 

"We were up at the front, and we were talking about what's really important, and... Pam, I think enough is enough. I think we should set a date for our wedding. How about June 10th? Come on, let's do it! Come on, Pam!" Roy declared. The room erupted into cheers as Katy congratulated Pam, giving her a hug. Willow softly hugged Pam as well, although not as excited as Katy. All she could think about was Jim.

Pam walked up to the stage and kissed her fiancé. Willow softly clapped as she noticed her brother was absent from the room. She brushed past Katy as she left the room. 

"Jim!" Willow called out as she noticed her brother staring out into the night. He turned to face her, quickly wiping his face. Her heart broke at the sight of him, running quickly to give him a comforting hug. 

"I'm gonna break up with Katy." Jim murmured.

"Okay." Willow replied. She let go of the embrace and let him go as she began to stare out into the night, thinking. Dwight came into her mind again, and this time she let it happen.


	9. who burns themself on a grill

**THE OFFICE WAS SURPRISINGLY** filled with a lot of various conversations between the employees. It could possibly be due to the surprising absence of Michael Scott. Jim and Willow huddled over at reception with Pam, also participating in throwaway conversation. The phone rang, and Pam went to answer it.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam. Michael, what's wrong?" Pam's eyes widened, a concerned look on her face.

"What happened?" Willow whispered.

"Okay, wait wait wait. Michael, do you need me to call an ambulance?"

"What's going on?" Jim asked. Pam shrugged, pointing at the phone.

"Wait a second, I thought you said that you were hurt." 

"Is it Michael?" Willow asked. Pam nodded, exasperated. Jim reached over and put the phone on speaker, where everyone heard a groaning Michael.

"Hey, whoa, Michael. Okay, it's Jim. Just say again really loudly what happened."

"Okay, ugh! I burned my foot very badly on my Foreman Grill and I now need someone to come and bring me into work." Michael explained. Willow's jaw dropped in amusement.

"You burned your foot on a Foreman grill." Jim turned to the camera then to Willow, biting back a laugh.

"Who burns themself on a grill?" Willow mouthed. Jim shrugged, trying not to laugh.

"Pam, could you come get me?" Michael asked.

"Uh, I have to stay and answer the phone." Pam replied.

"Okay, could someone come and get me please? Ryan?"

"Michael, you should stay home and rest." Phyllis suggested.

"There's no toilet paper here. Could Ryan... tell Ryan to bring toilet paper. Could you tell him that?" 

"Can you hop?" Kevin asked.

"I tried hopping, Kevin, and I bumped my elbow against the wall and now my elbow has a 'protruberance.'" Willow covered her mouth, trying her best not to laugh out loud. The office fell silent, everyone having similar reactions to Willow.

"No one wants to pick me up?" Michael asked. There was silence, as the door to the office opened.

"What is going on? What is going on?" Dwight said as he walked over to reception. 

"Michael is, um, 'sick,' and wants one of us to rescue him." Pam replied.

"I'm not sick!" Michael called out.

"I'm coming Michael! I'm gonna save you!" Dwight shouted as he sprinted out of the office.

"Gah, is that Dwight? I do not want Dwight!"

"Hold on Michael! I am coming!"

"I don't want Dwight!"

"Michael, why don't you call your girlfriend?" Pam suggested.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Michael replied.

"But you said that you went out with her this weekend." Jim said.

"It was all made up. Just someone come, okay? Anyone, anyone but Dwight." 

"Wow." Willow mouthed as the sound of a crash filled her ears. Immediate concern for Dwight overtaking her, Willow jogged over to the window of the conference room, everyone else following suit. She looked outside and saw Dwight's car crashed into the pole of the gate.

"Oh! He hit the pole!" Jim said. Willow gasped sightly as Dwight stumbled out of the car, a hand on his head. 

"Oh my god." Willow muttered.

"It's broken, right? He can't..." Dwight stumbled a bit before vomiting all over the back windshield.

"Oh! He's still driving! Dwight!" Jim exclaimed as Dwight went back inside the car and continued driving to get Michael.

"He forgot his bumper!" Willow called out in an attempt to maintain a joking manner, when in fact she was anxious as ever.

♡

About an hour and a half after Michael's call for help, he came inside the office in crutches and bubble wrap around his left foot. Dwight followed him inside, holding a couple of blankets and other household items.

"Morning everyone. Don't freak out. I forbid anybody to freak out. Clearly, I have had a very serious accident, but I will recover, God willing. I just want to be treated normally today. Normal would actually be good, considering the trauma that I've been through." Michael said as he hobbled over toward his office.

"You missed two big conference calls today, one with corporate." Pam said.

"Did you explain why?"

"No, I didn't mention that you cooked your foot."

"Burned my foot, Pam." 

"Are you sure? Because people don't burn their feet on Foreman grills." Willow said. 

"Ha ha, Willow. This is a very serious accident and very rare, so treat me like I'm some sort of record holder."

"You said that you want to be treated normally though." Jim responded. Michael sighed before hobbling inside his office.

♡

Taking a break from her work, Willow decided to look through iTunes to try and buy more songs. As she pulled up the official iTunes site on her computer, she saw Dwight stand and walk over to her desk.

"You trying to get more songs on your, uh, iPod?" Dwight asked, pointing down at the small device.

"Yeah, why not." Willow replied.

"Don't pay that much for Mötley Crüe, I know this Russian site that you can buy their whole album for two bucks." 

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Only, they recorded the whole album in Russian."

"Oh." Willow said, turning back to the computer.

"Kidding!" The two shared an awkward laugh as Dwight typed the address into her computer. 

"Thanks." Willow felt herself turn red as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Mhm. See you later, Wallow." Dwight said as he walked back to his desk. Willow nodded a bit, confused.

"'Wallow?'" she murmured.

♡

Willow walked over to the water cooler and began to fill up a small plastic cup with water. After she got her water, she turned to walk back to her desk, only to see Dwight was right behind her, staring intently at the clock.

"Dwight? Are you okay?" Willow asked softly. He ignored her, continuing to stare at the wall. She took his hand in an attempt to get his attention. Surprised, Dwight looked down at Willow, his eyes glassy. Willow let go of his hand quickly.

"Willow?" Dwight muttered.

"Come on, let's go." Willow took his hand again and led him over to his desk.

"You're so sweet Willow, thank you so much." Dwight slurred. Willow smiled to herself as she helped him sit down.

♡

_"No, I'm not really sure why Dwight's acting weird. I feel like it was from earlier, but I think he'll be okay. I hope he's okay." Willow said._

♡ _  
_

"Can I have everybody's attention, please? Phyllis, Oscar, Ryan, who's supposed to be dead, can I ask you all a question? Do you all know what it's like to be disabled? Oscar?" Michael said as he hobbled out of the kitchen.

"I had scoliosis as a girl." Phyllis responded.

"No, never heard of it. No, a _real_ disability, not a woman's trouble." 

"When I was a teenager, I was in an iron lung." Quality Assurance representative Creed Bratton said.

"Wha, how old are you? Look, the point is, I am the only one here who has a legitimate disability, although I'm sure Stanley has had his fair share of obstacles."

"I'm not disabled, and neither are you." Stanley said, not looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"Okay, what does this look like to you Stanley?" Michael lifted his left foot.

"Mail Boxes Etc." 

"Shut it. Okay, well you know what, disabilities are not things to be laughed at or laughed about. You people are jerks. Imagine if you had left Stevie Wonder on the floor of that bathroom instead of me."

"Oh we wouldn't we love Stevie Wonder." Phyllis said. Willow nodded in agreement.

"I burned my foot! Okay, twenty minutes, conference room, everybody's in there!" Michael shouted angrily as he hobbled back into his office.

♡

Twenty minutes later, the employees made their way into the conference room. 

"While we are waiting for our special guest to arrive, I wanted you all to take a look at a few of the many, many disabled icons who have contributed so much to our society." Michael said. He stood next to five printed-out pictures of different people he considered to be 'disabled icons.'

"Quick question: uh, why is Tom Hanks on the wall?" Jim asked.

"Twice." Ryan pointed out.

"Good question. Forrest Gump: mentally challenged, Philadelphia, AIDS." Michael replied.

"I think that's from Big." Kevin said, referring to the picture of Tom Hanks and Robert Loggia on a giant piano.

"I don't think so."

"Yeah, he's dancing on a piano with Robert Loggia." Kelly said.

"He grew into a man overnight. Rare disability, still works." 

"No." Willow muttered.

"A crossword puzzle Stanley, seriously? Are you learning nothing here?" Michael sighed.

"Mhm." Stanley grumbled.

"What do you mean, 'mhm?'" 

"I mean I'm learning nothing."

"Okay..." 

"Michael Scott, I'm looking for Michael Scott." a man called out. Willow looked over and saw someone in a wheelchair presumably looking for Michael.

"Oh no." Willow whispered to Jim.

"Yes, right in here, come on in," Michael called out. The man wheeled himself inside the conference room. "This, ladies and gentlemen, is our special guest."

"Sorry I'm late. Someone parked in the handicapped parking space." 

"Of course." Willow rolled her eyes.

"Hey everyone, I'm Billy Merchant, you may have seen me around here before, I'm the properties manager of this office park."

"But it's hard for you! Right? Because you're in a wheelchair." Michael asked.

"No, I just have a lot of properties to manage."

"Let me ask you something, how long does it take for you to do something simple, every day, like brush your teeth in the morning?"

"I don't know, like 30 seconds?"

"Oh my God, that's three times as long as it takes me," Willow cringed at his statement. "How did you get in your wheelchair?"

"This morning? Just like every other morning, just climbed on in." Everyone laughed at Billy's joke.

"Hey, hey, hey, not funny! Not funny." Michael exclaimed in an attempt to defend Billy.

"Hey, hey, relax, just joking around here."

"Well, that's good, he still has a sense of humor."

"Listen, I've actually used a chair since I was four years old. I don't really notice it anymore."

"Well they notice it. Don't you? You notice it. It's the first thing you saw when he rolled in here, isn't it?"

♡

_"I want to clamp Michael's face in a George Foreman grill." Jim said._

_"Not before I clamp myself in there first." Willow added._

♡ _  
_

"So, there are just a couple things I want to remind everybody of. First is parking. You can't block the freight entrance with your car, even if your blinkers are on. Does anybody have any questions?" Billy asked. Dwight raised his hand. He remained silent even after Billy called on him.

"Dwight, your hand is up." Pam whispered. Realizing this, Dwight, slowly put his hand down.

"Ignore him. You know what? We're not that different, you and I. When I clamped my foot into a non-stick-"

"You know what Michael? Let me stop you right there and leave." Billy cut Michael off before exiting the conference room. 

"I..." Michael scoffed before hobbling out of the conference room. 

"That was a fantastic waste of time." Stanley muttered as everyone exited the conference room.

♡

As Willow continued working on some expense report, she heard a clatter across from her. Worry coursed through her veins as she saw that Dwight practically fainted onto his desk.

"Okay, I think we need to take him to the hospital, I think he has a concussion." she said.

"Oh, now you feel some compassion for him." Michael snarled.

"He needs to go right now, and you're his emergency contact. I think that you should go with him." Angela piped up. Willow internally rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you go with him?"

"I barley know him!" Angela lied.

'Oh please.' Willow thought to herself.

"I want Michael to take me... and I want Willow to come too." Dwight slurred.

"I can't take you, I don't have my car and yours is all vomity." Michael complained.

"I'll drive. Come on, let's go." Willow said.

"Yes, we'll go. I'm still recovering. So let's just... Ryan, could you get my coat please." Michael ordered as Jim helped Dwight stand and begin to walk outside.

"Slowly, slowly. Let's just get to the elevator," Jim directed. Dwight began to make sounds softly to himself. "What are you doing?"

"Vietnam sounds." Dwight murmured as he slumped onto the couch.

"Stop, stop." Jim said as he grabbed a spray bottle. He sprayed Dwight to try and wake him up.

"Ah!" Dwight exclaimed.

"I got him Jim, thanks." Willow said as she helped Dwight stand. Jim nodded and handed her the spray bottle.

"Just in case." he said. Willow nodded as she helped Dwight walk to the elevators.

"How are you?" Willow asked as they stepped inside with Michael.

"It smells like chicken soup."

"Uh huh."

"I have to go to the hospital..."

"I know."

"Come here, Willow." Dwight leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the smaller woman. 

"Oh, okay! Aw." Willow hugged back as she felt herself blush. She gave him a small kiss on the shoulder, feeling a bit more bold than usual.

The three exited the elevator and made their way outside the building; Willow still slowly helping Dwight walk.

"Shotgun!" Michael called.

"You don't think you should sit in the back with Dwight?" Willow asked.

"It's shotgun, Willow." 

"Whatever." she scoffed. 

"Where are we going?" Dwight asked as Willow helped him inside the car.

"Um, we're going to Chuck-E-Cheese." 

"Chuck E. Cheese? Oh, God, I'm so sick of Chuck E. Cheese." Michael commented.

"Michael, we're going to the hospital." Willow said as she buckled Dwight's seat belt.

"I know, I'm just saying." 

♡

The three sat together in the waiting room of the hospital. Michael started filling out paperwork for his visit.

"Dwight, what is your middle name?" Michael asked.

"Danger..." 

"Something with a 'K.'"

"It's Kurt." Willow answered.

"What do I write under 'reason for visit?'"

"Concussion," Michael began scribbling something out on the page. "What'd you write?"

"Nothing, uh, I said 'bringing someone to the hospital.'"

"You thought it was _your_ reason for coming?"

"You know what, Willow? This isn't about me anymore. I made a miraculous recovery, which is more than I can say for him." 

"Did you finish the paperwork?" Willow saw Dwight fall a bit toward her, accidentally resting his head on her shoulder.

"Yeah." Willow nodded as she gently poked Dwight on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Hi Willow, hi Michael." Dwight said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I, uh... I don't know."

"Okay, we're going in soon, it's gonna be okay."

"Thank you Willow." Dwight grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. Blushing a bit, Willow squeezed it back and smiled a bit to herself.

♡

After about fifteen more minutes of waiting, Dwight was called in by the doctor.

"Go, I'll stay out here." Willow said.

"No, no... Willow please come inside!" Dwight whined.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming in."

The doctor flashed a light inside Dwight's eyes to check for signs of a concussion.

"Doctor, what is more serious, a head injury or a foot injury?" Michael asked.

"A head injury." the doctor replied.

"Well, you don't have all the information. The foot as been fairly severely burned and healed quickly, very quickly, actually like suspiciously quickly." 

Ignoring Michael, the doctor told Dwight that he was going to get a CAT scan to analyze his brain.

"Since you have the machine up and running, can I just stick my foot, we take a look?"

"Well, for a burn, you really just need to look at the outside of the foot. Does the skin look red and swollen?"

"That's what she said." Dwight said, turning to the camera and giggling. Willow smiled in amusement.

"That's my joke, damn it Dwight!" 

"We need to get your friend into the CT machine." the doctor ordered.

"Into a machine? Okay, uh, that's bad. Will you stay with me?" Dwight asked.

"No." Michael replied.

"Okay... um, Willow, can you come with me?"

"Of course." she said as she stood to accompany him.

"Oh, thank you so much. Michael, can you call my cousin Mose?"

"Fine." 

A nurse came into the doctor's office to place Dwight in a wheelchair to bring him in for the CAT scan. 

"Can she stay with me please, nurse?" Dwight asked, motioning to Willow and grabbing her hand in the process.

"Um, yeah alright." the nurse replied. Willow followed the nurse, her hand still intertwined with his. 

As Dwight laid down to go into the machine, Willow gave his hand a small squeeze.

"I'll be right here, okay? It'll be over with very soon." she reassured. 

"Okay Willow. Okay." Dwight replied. Willow let go of him and sat in a small chair to the right of the machine. 

As the practitioner gave Dwight instructions for the procedure, Willow sat back in her chair and began to reflect a bit. She somehow felt a bit special; being the only one there for Dwight when going through something like this. Not even his own girlfriend or his boss whom he cares for so much stepped up like she did. And she hoped she could continue to be there for him.


	10. i never liked valentine's day

_**"I REALLY LIKE VALENTINE'S DAY** in this office. _ _It's kind of like grade school. Everybody gives out little presents and stuff. Like last year, Jim gave me this card, with Dwight's head on it, it was horrifying and funny and..." Pam explained._

_"Oh, I never liked Valentine's Day. However, Jim got me the same card, so in retaliation both this year and last year, I put duct tape with little hearts around his chair," Willow said, giggling at the statement while a shot of Jim's duct-taped chair showed. "He actually invited me over to play cards with his friends, so I'm gonna do that this year."_

_"That's nice, Roy and I'll probably go out."_

♡

"Everybody, can I have your attention please? Since it's Valentine's Day, there's something that I wanted to say. I love the women of this office. Pam, I love you." Michael said as he walked over to Pam with a bouquet of faux roses in his hand. He grabbed her hand, kissed it and handed her a rose.

"I love you, Willow." Michael said as he walked over to her. He took her hand and kissed it, handing her a rose as well. She awkwardly nodded as Michael went over to the other women of the office.

♡

_"Michael has a few tricks for Valentine's Day. He found a place where you can get twelve plastic roses for ten dollars and he's got a great line. 'Me so thorny.'" Pam read._

_"Lookit, mine says 'Surely I love you, and don't call me Shirley.' With both words spelled wrong." Willow showed her card to Pam, both grimacing._

♡

The door of the office opened, and a delivery man holding a big bouquet of red roses. He placed it on the reception desk; Pam reading the small card.

"Phyllis." Pam called out. Willow looked over to look at the bouquet, eyes widening. Phyllis went over to pick up the bouquet.

"'Happy Valentine's Day, _Darling,_ love Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration.'" Meredith read out, referring to Phyllis' boyfriend.

"Aw, isn't he sweet." Phyllis said as she took the flowers back to her desk.

"They're really nice, Phyllis." Willow commented.

"Thanks Willow."

♡

Michael exited his office, ready to leave for his big business meeting at Corporate in New York.

"Hey Pam, you 'Heart N.Y.' right? You want me to pick you up anything?" he asked.

"That's okay.

"Alright."

"The best present would be, you do a good job in front of the new CFO." Oscar said.

"Dude, I'm gonna nail it. Me in New York? Oh, I own that city. 'Fuggedaboudit!' See ya!" Michael walked out of the office, hand raised in a wave.

"Thankfully we can actually pay attention to our work this Valentine's Day." Willow muttered. Jim nodded in response.

♡

Willow returned to her desk after getting a cup of coffee. She noticed that Dwight was absent from his desk. There was a closed cardboard box adjacent to the keyboard. Knowing immediately who it was from, she sighed and tried to distract herself from her childish jealousy over something she could not control.

Dwight came back to his desk, looking at the mysterious box.

"What is this?" he asked cautiously.

"I don't know, it's on _your_ desk." Jim replied.

"Yeah, but who put it here? And for what purpose?" 

"It was there when I sat down."

"I didn't see who put it down." Willow added. Dwight took out a Swiss Army Knife and carefully cut the tape on the box. He opened it up and read out the card, which simply said 'Happy Valentine's Day.' He placed the card down and took out a bobble head, a smile slowly etching onto his face.

"It's me. I'm the bobble head! Yes!" he cheered. Willow's feelings of resentment softened a little when seeing Dwight so happy about the gift. Smiling giddily, he placed the empty box on the ground and put the new bobble head next to his pencil cup.

"It's cute." Willow said halfheartedly. Dwight nodded; resuming his work.

♡

One hour, two more giant presents for Phyllis and three completed games of Solitaire later, Willow stood up to get her lunch and eat in the break room. Unbeknownst to her, Dwight immediately stood to follow her. She opened up the fridge and grabbed her lunch box.

"Willow, hi how're you doing? Good. Listen, may I speak with you... privately?" Dwight asked.

"Um, okay."

"Break room, five minutes. Make yourself a cup of vanilla coffee. I know you enjoy that." Dwight whispered before leaving her alone. Confused, Willow put her lunch box next to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup, sweetening it as she liked it. Taking a sip, she made her way to the break room, where Dwight was pacing around the back table.

"Sit and eat. Don't look at me." Dwight ordered. Willow placed the mug and lunchbox on a table and started to eat a bit of her lunch.

"What's up?" Willow asked.

"Are you good at anything in regards to getting a partner a Valentine's gift?" 

"You need to get something for someone?" Willow said slowly, anger building up inside.

"Yes. And the reason I didn't get anything for this particular person, who shall remain nameless, is that she's not really the kind of person you'd think would be into Valentine's Day."

"Uh huh. Um, sometimes the gesture of getting something outweighs the actual value of it." Willow answered.

"You mean, I should get her a ham or something?"

"Um, not a ham. It's about doing something or getting something to show her that you really care." The words hurt to say, but she remained strong.

"Okay, I get it now. I know exactly what to do. Thank you Willow." 

"You're wel- oh." Dwight rushed out of the break room. The younger Halpert sighed to herself as she continued to eat her lunch. 

The door of the break room opened, revealing Jim with his lunch.

"You eating without me today?" he asked, sitting to the left of his sister.

"I'm sorry, I got hungry early today." Willow replied. 

"Oh, don't worry about it. You coming tonight? Two people already bailed."

"Of course!" 

"Oh thank God."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Willow smiled.

♡

_"Honestly? Fuck Valentine's Day." Willow grumbled._

♡

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Willow was just about ready to go home with Jim, especially after seeing Angela with a key likely from Dwight. Gathering her stuff, she sighed to herself and began to follow her brother out of the office.

"'Night, Pam. Happy Valentine's Day. Say hi to Roy for me." she muttered.

"You too, have fun with Jim." Pam replied. Willow nodded and went into the elevator.

"Who's gonna be there tonight?" Willow asked.

"Uh, just Alan and Dan. Everyone else are on dates or something."

"Ugh." Willow sighed. Jim laughed a bit in response. 

The Halpert siblings exited the elevator and began to make their way to the parking lot. 

"I'll meet at yours soon, I need to get out of these god damn clothes." Willow said. Jim nodded as they both got into their respected vehicles. Willow sighed loudly as she began driving to her apartment. She put a Mötley Crüe CD into the player. Heavy metal blasted through the speakers as a means to 'forget about love' (according to Willow anyway).

Pulling into her designated parking space at her apartment complex, Willow turned off the ignition and exited; still quite annoyed at the events that transpired earlier at work. She knew she was acting a bit childish in regard to everything, but she claimed she 'couldn't help it.'

After a small elevator ride, Willow exited and walked down the long hallway toward her apartment. Outside the door, she saw a dark wine bottle with a note on the ground. Picking it up, she opened it up; reading _'happy valentine's day. thank you for helping me today. enjoy the beet wine. from, dwight k. schrute x.'_

A small smile etched onto the brunette's face as she unlocked the door of the small apartment, pocketing the note. She placed the bottle on the kitchen table and went inside her bedroom to change. 

When she finished changing into a casual outfit, Willow took the note out of the pocket of her discarded pants and put it in a small jewelry box where she had many different mementos of sorts from her life. Smiling, she shut the box and made her way out of the apartment. 

Back downstairs and in her car, Willow began to drive over to Jim's house. Remembering the bottle of beet wine back home, she reminded herself to thank Dwight for it, although a bit puzzled on how he knew her address. As she was pleasantly surprised that she was at least acknowledged by Dwight, it did not really change anything. He was still with Angela; and Willow decided that it was fine. Saddening, but fine. 

"At least we're friends..." Willow said aloud. Shaking her head, she pulled into Jim's driveway and prepared herself for a night of gambling and laughing with her brother and friends; a group of people who would never let her down.


	11. dwight's first speech

**THE SILENCE WILLOW ENJOYED WHILE WORKING** was interrupted by Michael coming out of his office, football in hand and pumped with energy.

"Everybody! It's football time!" the regional manager shouted excitedly. Willow silently groaned to herself and put her palm on her face.

"Michael! Throw it to me!" Dwight exclaimed. Michael tossed the ball in Dwight's direction, narrowly missing the back of Willow's head.

"Can you watch out? I'm trying to work here." Willow called out. 

"Sorry!" Dwight said as he tossed the ball back to Michael.

"Listen, listen. Let's think this through. If we ask Corporate for that then..." Michael trailed off as he threw the ball back to Dwight.

"They are either going to say yes or no." Dwight retaliated; tossing the ball back to Michael.

"Could go either way. We don't know what they are going to say."

"Think it through."

"Have to think it through. Because if they say no..." as Michael attempted to toss the ball back to Dwight, it landed on Jim's desk, knocking some of his tchotchkes over.

"Can we not?" Jim asked, annoyed.

"No, yes we have to! You wanna know why? Because I don't like to be cooped up in that office. In that _box_ all day long. Heismann! Because I need to think. Okay, Jim?" Michael rambled. 

"Well could you 'think' somewhere else? Not where you can hit people?" Willow rebutted.

"Oh, Kevin! Ooh!" Michael tossed the ball across the office to Kevin, ignoring Willow. Rolling her eyes, the brunette looked face down at an expense report, trying her best to concentrate. The sound of paper rustling and Michael running in place hindered the concentration, however.

"Oscar! Intercepted!" Michael tried to toss the ball over to Oscar when Jim caught it. 

"Right here, give it to me." Jim faked giving Michael the ball before tossing it lightly to Phyllis. She imitated Jim's action when he asked her for the ball and tossed it over to Creed. 

"Creed give me the ball! Right now give it to me." Michael pleaded as he walked over to him. Creed tossed the ball to Ryan who was walking presumably back to his desk. 

Willow jumped at the sound of Dwight yelling. She looked over and saw that he tackled Ryan in an attempt to grab the ball. Grabbing it, Dwight continued yelling and pushed Creed and Stanley over and ran back to Michael.

"Hut, hut, hut, hike!" Dwight assumed a snap position and tossed the ball back to Michael, narrowly missing Willow for the second time. 

"Dwight, be careful." she scolded. 

"Sorry." Dwight pouted.

"You alright, Ryan?" Michael asked after catching the ball.

"Yeah..." he said from the floor. Sighing, Michael turned and tossed the ball to Pam, energy back as soon as it left.

♡

Willow put her head down and sighed to herself; bored from work. She looked over to Jim and Dwight, as always, engaged in some sort of petty argument.

"Oh. DVD Burner! Maybe I should get one of those. You are so lucky, Jim. You are so lucky you don't have this problem. What was the 9th place prize again? A loaf of bread?" Dwight asked smugly.

"Cugino's Pizza." Jim replied.

"Oh, great. Tasty, terrific pizza. Hmm. Question: Do their pizzas play DVDs?"

"Good for you, Dwight." Willow murmured, telling herself to get up and continue working.

♡

_"Apparently Dwight won some award for being the top salesman at the company. He got money and he's being honored at a convention. And he asked me to come with him and Michael since he has a big speech to do. Am I happy he asked me to come? I guess. It'll be good to be there for him." Willow explained, trying to hide a smile of excitement._

♡

"I still can't believe you're gonna be gone for the day!" 

"Sorry Jim, he asked me to go and I'm not really one to say no. I'm not looking forward to being stuck in the car with Michael for like a half hour." 

The Halperts stood near the water cooler engaged in conversation. Willow drank from her water as she set the thermostat to 67 degrees. 

"Please let me know how it goes!" Jim mock-pleaded.

"Of course! Dwight has to make a speech and Michael is going to be Michael. So, pretty eventful." Willow giggled.

After their short water cooler conversation, both siblings returned to their respective desks and tried to get more work done.

♡

"As your leader and your friend, I sort of demand that you can all speak in public as I can, and did, twice." 

Michael gathered everyone into the conference room for a meeting about public speaking. This was in an attempt to help out Dwight with his speech at the convention, after he tried to make a speech but unfortunately failed since he began to say harmful comments in his fabricated little 'speech.' 

"Alright. We're all going to go around the room and we're going to make toasts. And that way, we will overcome our fear of public speaking." Michael continued.

"You mean Toastmasters?" Pam asked.

"Pam! I'm public speaking. Stop public interrupting me. Actually, this would be good practice for your wedding toast."

"Yeah, the bride doesn't really do... Have you ever been to a wedding?"

"I'll go." Willow volunteered. 

"Alright! Willow taking the initiative! You gonna make a speech about... about working in the Devil Wears Prada?" Michael held in a laugh as Willow made her way to the front of the room, facing her coworkers.

"I'd like to make a toast to... to these blinds. They helped me through a lot of tough times, and I just wanna say thank you," Willow began, pretending to hold up a flute of champagne (and locking eyes with Dwight). "So, cheers to the blinds!" 

"Woohoo! Give it up for the blinds and Willow Halpert!" Michael cheered as the conference room erupted into minimal applause. She sat in her seat adjacent to Jim; who silently clapped in her face. Snickering, she smacked his hands away from her. 

"Can I go?" Jim asked.

"Of course! Both Halperts taking the initiative, good for you two!" Michael clapped as Jim walked up to the front of the room.

"So, uh... I am going on a trip. But not really sure where I'm going yet. It's kind of open-ended. So I was hoping maybe you guys would have some suggestions?" Jim asked. 

"You should go to Hedonism." Kevin suggested.

"What is that?"

"It's like Club Med, but everything is naked."

"I was thinking more like Europe. Or something like that. But, good second choice." Jim looked over at Willow and Pam ans shrugged.

"Been to Amsterdam." Toby said.

"Oh ho, okay. You know what? That's not a toast. You're not standing up." Michael complained.

"To Amsterdam." Toby murmured, pretending to lift a flute of champagne.

"Amsterdam sounds cool! When did you go?" Willow asked.

"After my divorce... Yeah."

"For how long?" Jim asked.

"Uh, about a week. Er... um... maybe a month. I uh can't..." 

"Jimmy, listen to me. You do not want to go to Amsterdam. Trust me." Creed declared, cutting Toby off.

"Where do I want to go?"

"I'd send you to Hong Kong."

Eventually, Jim stopped taking suggestions from his coworkers and returned to his seat.

"I didn't know you wanted to take a trip, why didn't you tell me?" Willow whispered.

"I was gonna, I just now decided I wanted to go."

"Okay, Dwight. Show us what you have learned today." Michael said.

"Um, Good Morning Vietnam! Okay. You know what? This isn't working. Because I'm not nervous in front of them. They're my subordinates." Dwight responded.

"No we're not." Jim said.

"Uh, yes you are. I'm Assistant Regional Manager."

"Which means absolutely nothing."

"Michael, can you explain?"

"Well, it's mostly made up, so..."

♡

Everybody eventually left the conference room and went back to their work. Jim began looking online for places to go for his trip.

"Dwight. If you could travel anywhere in the world where would you go?" he asked.

"I can travel anywhere except Cuba. And I will travel to New Zealand. And walk the 'Lord of the Rings' trail to Mordor. And then I will hike Mount Doom. So... no... just leave me alone." Dwight replied.

"Dwight, he was just trying to get suggestions for places to go." Willow scolded.

"Oh please. He's not taking any trip!" Dwight declared. The desk clump fell silent as the three carried on with what they were doing.

"You know I majored in Public Speaking in college." Jim said.

"You did?" 

"He did." Willow said while throwing a small wink to her brother.

"Mhm. And the first thing they teach you is that you've got to be true to yourself. And you are all about authority." 

'Damn right he is...' Willow thought, covering her mouth and softly biting her lip.

"Yes I am." 

"The great speakers throughout history were not joke tellers. They were people of passion. So if you want to do well today, you got to do what they did."

"Which is?"

"You've got to wave your arms and you've got to pound your fists. Many times. It's supposed to emphasize your point."

"Trust me, I was there for Jim's final exam and he got an A-Plus using those techniques." Willow chimed in with a smirk.

♡

"It's time, Dwight. The Grim Reaper is here." Michael called out, ready to go. He stood, grabbed his briefcase and followed Michael out. Motioning to Willow to follow him, she stood and gave a small wave to Jim and Pam.

"The very best of luck to you, Dwight." Angela exclaimed, earning a silent 'ugh' from Willow.

"Thank you, Angela." Dwight replied. Willow walked in front of him and began to take the stairs down to the first floor, rolling her eyes. 

♡

The three arrived at the convention center after a two hour car ride consisting of Michael and Dwight singing every other song on the radio and Willow wanting to jump out of the window onto the highway.

Willow exited the car and walked over to Dwight and Michael. He quickly grabbed her hand and the two silently followed their boss inside the convention center. 

"How are you feeling?" Willow asked softly. 

"I don't know... I'm nervous I guess." Dwight said with a shrug. 

"It'll be okay, I know you can do it."

"Thank you Willow." Dwight squeezed her hand lightly as she gave him a small smile.

♡

"Next, I'd like to introduce the Dunder Mifflin Salesman of the Year, Dwight Schrute!" the host of the convention announced. The hall erupted in applause, awaiting the speech Dwight was going to give. Unfortunately, Dwight froze in his seat, petrified.

"Dwight, they called your name." Michael whispered.

"No, I can't. I..." Dwight stuttered. 

"Alright. You know what? Okay. No. No problem. You are lucky you have me here. I'm going to cover for you." Michael got out of his seat and ran to the stage and up to the microphone. 

"GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!" Michael screamed into the microphone (earning a sigh from Willow). As Michael began ranting to the crowd in order buy Dwight some time, Willow put her hand on Dwight's and turned to face him.

"Hey, listen to me. You're gonna do great, okay?" Willow said. 

"But... but there's so many people. What if I mess up?"

"Dwight, it's a speech for the best paper salesmen. I think you'll do fine. Just remember Jim's tips and you'll be great."

"Okay. I think I can do it. Thank you so much Willow." Dwight gave her a small hug and walked up to the stage.

"Alright, Dwight Schrute everyone!" Michael announced quickly before returning to his seat. He took out a piece of paper and placed it on the podium, breathing heavily. He looked up and locked eyes with Willow, who smiled and gave him a small thumbs up. 

Banging his fists on the podium, Dwight exclaimed: "Blood alone moves the wheels of history!" 

'Oh my God he's so cute.' Willow thought to herself. 

"Have you ever asked yourselves in an hour of meditation, which everyone finds during the day, how long we have been striving for greatness?" Dwight continued, waving an arm in the air. Willow clapped with the rest of the crowd, simultaneously amused and proud of Dwight.

"Not only the years we've been at war, the war of work, but from the moment as a child when we realized that the world could be conquered. It has been a lifetime's struggle. A never-ending fight. I say to you and you'll understand that it is a privilege to fight!" Dwight waved his arms and banged on the podium once more.

"Woo!" Willow shouted as everyone applauded once more. 

"We are warriors!" 

"Yeah!" Cheers and applause grew louder as Dwight continued his speech. 

"No revolution is worth anything unless it can defend itself. Some people will tell you salesman is a bad word. They'll conjure up images of used car dealers and door to door charlatans. This is our duty: to change their perception. I say salesmen... and women of the world unite! We must never acquiesce for it is together, together, that we prevail! We must never cede control of the motherland! For it is..."

"Together we will prevail!" Willow and the crowd repeated. She noticed Michael stand and try to sneak away.

"Michael, what are you doing?" she scolded.

"Bathroom." Michael muttered as he walked away faster.

"Dick." Willow muttered as she joined the crowd in applauding Dwight.

♡

"Thank you! Have a nice night!" Dwight shouted. The speech went on for another twenty minutes until the host told him to stop. He jumped off the stage and ran over to Willow, who gave him a standing ovation.

"I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. 

"I did it!" Dwight cheered while picking her up and spinning her around. 

"Oh my god!" Willow squealed, beaming. After putting her down, the two left the hall to go and find Michael.

"I really am proud of you, Dwight. You did great." Willow said. 

"Thank you Willow." 

The two eventually walked to the bar area of the center, where Michael sat with a scotch in front of him. 

"There you are. What happened?" Dwight asked.

"I got thirsty. How'd it go?" Michael lied. Willow looked at the camera and slightly shook her head.

"It was amazing. I wish you would have been there." Dwight said.

"He did great." Willow replied.

"Okay. Well, you would not believe what happened here." Michael bragged. 

"What? Something happened?" Dwight asked.

"Have fun, I have to go to the bathroom." Willow said. As Michael began telling some bizarre story, Willow walked off to find a bathroom. She took out her cellphone and began typing out a text message to Jim to tell him what happened. 

After sending the message, Willow found a line to the bathroom. She went to stand behind a smaller woman wearing a bucket hat. Catching a glimpse of blonde hair and familiar clothing, it dawned on Willow who this person was.

'You've got to be fucking kidding me. Angela's here?' Willow thought to herself, rolling her eyes.


	12. casino night confessions

**TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT THAT** Michael was to host a Casino Night in the warehouse. He continuously hyped up the event for the past couple of months, especially since all the money being gambled was going to go to a charity of everyone's choice. 

♡

_"I'm actually excited for this casino thing tonight. I love playing poker and roulette, and the money's going to a good cause too." Willow said to the cameras._

♡ _  
_

Willow and Jim stood over at reception engaged in conversation with Pam. The door to the office opened; Dwight walking in wearing a tuxedo. Willow felt her eyes widen a bit.

"Excuse me. How long is the wait for a table for two?" Jim teased.

"I would never, ever serve you. Not in a million, billion years." Dwight responded.

"You look nice, Dwight." Willow said.

"Thank you. This tux actually belonged to my grandfather. He was buried in it, so family heirloom." Dwight nodded and walked over to his desk. 

Eventually the Halperts returned back to their desks as Pam's fiancé Roy came in.

"We have to pay for our own drinks? That's lame." Roy exclaimed.

"Come on, it'll be fun, and besides, I'm a roulette expert." Pam replied.

"Impossible. Roulette is not a game of skill, it is a game of chance." Dwight interjected.

"I can always kind of win at roulette." Jim said.

"Oh really? How would you do that?"

"Mind control."

"You can't be serious," Dwight scoffed, turning to Willow. "Is he serious?"

"Ever since I was a little kid, like, eight or nine, I could sort of control things with my mind." 

"The first thing he did was slide my dolls off the shelf, trust me he can do it." Willow added, smirking at Jim.

"I don't believe you. Continue." Dwight said.

"It was just little thing, you know, like I could make something shake, or I could make a marble fall off the counter, or push Willow's dolls off the shelf. You know, just little things." Jim continued.

"That's ridiculous. You know what? Uh... Why don't you move that coat rack? Excuse me, everyone! Attention in the office, please. Jim is about to prove his telekinetic powers and he needs absolute silence. Go ahead." Dwight declared. 

"Okay, I'll try." Jim held up his hand and started to move it slightly back and forth. The coat rack began shifting back and forth, mirroring Jim's hand movements. Pam turned to Jim, stunned. The cameras panned over to Dwight, who sat there in disbelief.

♡

_Pam held up the bottom of an umbrella, revealing a hook-shaped handle. Willow gave a thumbs-up._

♡

"Okay, everybody. Tonight's event is to benefit the Boy Scouts of America." Michael exclaimed as he walked out of his office and to the reception desk. 

"Again? We do that every year." Oscar complained.

"Well, they need our money. They don't have cookies like the Girl Scouts."

"It'd be nice to do something for people who are actually suffering."

"Well, Oscar, if you don't like it, then you should concentrate on winning. Because the person at the end of the evening with the highest chip count will receive $500 to donate to the charity of their choice. And they will get a mini-fridge compliments of Vance Refrigeration." 

"Yes!" Dwight cheered.

"So get your charities in to Pam. I, for example, am playing for Comic Relief." Michael explained.

"That doesn't exist anymore." Jim said.

"Comedy is very much alive, as are homeless people." 

"No, they stopped making that show." Pam commented.

"Well, then, they need our money more than ever."

♡

_"I'll probably choose the ASPCA. I've donated to them before, and I love animals. Maybe I should get a dog..." Willow trailed off."_

♡ _  
_

"Oh, and another fun thing. We, at the end of the night, are going to give the check to an actual group of Boy Scouts. Right, Toby? We're gonna-" Michael continued.

"Actually, I didn't think it was appropriate to invite children since it's, you know, there's gambling and alcohol, and it's in our dangerous warehouse and it's a school night... And, you know, Hooters is catering. You know, is that enough? Should I keep going?" Toby explained. Michael fell silent, looking over at Toby with utmost annoyance.

"Why are you the way that you are? Honestly, every time I try to do something fun or exciting, you make it not... that way. I hate so much about the things that you choose to be." 

"Wow." Willow mouthed to Jim. 

"Okay, you know what? I will not donate my winnings to Comic Relief, since apparently it doesn't exist. I am going to donate to 'Afghanistanis' with AIDS."

"Afganistanis?"

"I think you mean the aid to Afghanistan." Jim corrected.

"No, I mean Afghanistanis with AIDS." Michael said.

"Afgani." Phyllis chimed in.

"What?"

"Afgani."

"That's a dog."

"No, that's Afgan."

"That's a shawl."

"Wait, canine AIDS?" Dwight asked.

"No, humans with AIDS."

"Who has AIDS?" Creed asked.

"Guys, the 'Afghanistananies.'" Jim said.

"Okay, you know what? No. No. AIDS is not funny. Believe me, I have tried." Michael shouted. Willow face-palmed and rolled her eyes, trying to get some work done.

♡

The work day ended as slowly as it began. Taking a stretch, Willow left her desk and walked over to reception to meet Pam. The two were going to go to Pam's after work so Willow could borrow a nice dress for Casino Night (and maybe to look nice for a certain someone). 

"Do you want to take a ride with Roy and I? We're gonna come back here anyway, you could leave your car here." Pam suggested. 

"Um, sure." Willow responded, slightly grimacing at the idea of being in the car with Roy, two times no less.

"Great! Roy's in the car right now, let's go."

"Okay!" Willow waved goodbye to Jim and Dwight before following Pam out of the office.

The car ride to Pam and Roy's apartment was mostly filled with awkward silence. Occasionally the engaged couple would ask each other about throwaway things, but Willow remained silent in the backseat of the pickup truck. 

After the three arrived at the apartment, Pam excitedly dragged Willow into her and Roy's shared bedroom and in front of the closet. Opening the closet, many different dresses hung on clothing hangers. Willow set her eyes on a sleek, red dress and took it off the rack.

"Oh my God, I love this one! Is it okay if I wear it?" Willow asked.

"Of course! You'd look great in it." Pam replied. Willow smiled as she bent down to pick up a pair of black pumps she thought would go great with the dress. Pam took a holographic purple dress and laid it on her bed.

Both women changed into their respected outfits and began doing their makeup in the bathroom. Willow contemplated telling Pam about Dwight as she applied red lipstick onto herself. 

"Hey Pam, did you know I like Dwight?" Willow said nonchalantly. Pam lightly slammed her palms on the counter and turned to the brunette.

"You like _who_?" Pam questioned.

"Dwight."

"No way."

"Yeah. That's why I chose this dress."

"I can't... _Dwight_?"

"Yes!"

"You do know he's with Angela, right?"

"I do. I hate it. But it's okay."

"Damn, I'm kind of rooting for you two now."

"Thanks. Jim'll faint if I tell him." Willow laughed as she began brushing her hair. Pam giggled as she put earrings in.

♡

Willow was having the time of her life at the moment. She just won two games of Roulette and was now at the Craps table, cheering Dwight on.

"Give me the dice!" Dwight shouted. 

"Come on!" Willow cheered, looking over to him. He looked up to her and gave her a small smile as the rest of the employees continued cheering him on. Willow's smile soon faltered as she saw Angela walk over to Dwight.

"Good evening, Dwight. What is this?" the blonde asked rather loudly.

"Evening, Angela. This is craps. I need to roll an eight. If I do, everyone wins." Dwight answered.

"Then roll an eight."

"Thank you, Angela."

"Good luck, Dwight." 

Willow scoffed to herself as Dwight threw the dice onto the table. The crowd erupted into cheers as the dice added to an eight. 

"Yeah!" Dwight exclaimed as he leaned down to kiss Angela on the cheek, earning a slap from her. Willow felt her heart sink to her stomach at the sight. Anger and rage burned inside her, fighting back tears of anger as the game continued.

"Give me the dice!" Dwight and Willow called out at the same time. Looking over at each other, Willow gave Dwight a glare as she snatched the dice off of the table.

♡

Willow walked over to the bar and ordered a mojito for herself. She quickly downed it as Jim and Pam sat on both sides of her.

"Guess who just gave me all of his money?" Pam giggled. 

"He's not the best at poker, back on Valentine's day he gave me and two of our friends fifty bucks. Each." Willow replied, smirking. 

"It wasn't poker this time! It was blackjack..." Jim whined as he ordered himself a beer. 

"You're a dumbass." Willow giggled. She ordered herself a second mojito and quickly took a sip.

"Willow, don't you have an enlightening love life?" Pam teased as she stole a sip of Jim's beer.

"I'm gonna kill you Pam, my God." Willow hissed, taking another swig of her drink.

"Enlightening love life?" Jim asked, putting up air quotes.

"Um, not really much is happening-"

"Willow likes Dwight!" Pam exclaimed.

"Shut up, he'll hear!" Willow whined, blushing.

" _Dwight_?" Jim snickered.

"Okay fine, yeah. I like him. Don't you dare say a thing, I'll kill both of you."

"I..." Jim looked into a camera as he finished his beer.

"And I want to say something to him. Tonight." Willow declared.

"What?!" Jim and Pam exclaimed together.

"Yeah. Yeah! Screw Angela." Willow slurred, the alcohol from the mojitos already sort of getting to her.

"Why Dwight though..." Jim muttered. Willow smacked him on the arm, giggling in embarrassment. 

♡

Later in the night, after winning a game of poker against Kevin, Phyllis and Bob Vance (Vance Refrigeration), Willow decided to step out to take a breather. As much as she adored the event as a whole (secretly praising Michael for pulling it off), the brunette needed some time alone just to relax and think. 

She exited the warehouse and walked toward the back of the building. On her way over, she looked over by the dumpster and saw a taller figure, wearing a familiar tuxedo.

"Dwight?" Willow called out, quickening her pace toward him. He turned around, laying his eyes on her.

"Oh, hello Willow." Dwight said. 

"Nice night." 

"Yes." There was a pause. Willow looked into the sky and took a deep breath.

"Can I say something?" Willow asked.

"Okay."

"Um... I know you're in a relationship. And I know that it's crazy for me to feel like this about you and I know the outcome but..." Willow cut herself off, taking another deep breath. Dwight looked down at her, giving her his _undivided attention_.

"But what?" 

"I like you. And not as a friend. Well, yeah as a friend. But also... more. Like in a... romantic sort of way. And I doubt you feel the same since you're with Angela, but I just had to say something." Willow blurted out. 

Again, there was silence.

Dwight let out a small gasp at the sudden confession. His mind was going a mile a minute in an attempt to process what just happened. 

"Willow, I-" he was cut off by Willow grabbing his face and smashing her lips onto his. She felt her heart skip a beat as she tried to deepen the kiss. She felt him kiss back for a fraction of a second before feeling herself being pushed off of him.

Looking up at Dwight with tears in her eyes, Willow accepted his rejection and ran away from the spot. She felt hot tears stream down her face as she ran farther away from him. Unlocking her car, Willow stepped into the backseat and laid there, finally letting out a loud cry she held inside the whole night. 

One sob turned to many. Willow slid her pumps off her feet and brought her legs to her chest as she continued to cry. Months of emotion spilled out of her like a knocked over glass of water. She sat up and put her hands over her face, slowly calming herself down. 

She felt absolutely broken and pathetic.

After about an hour (which felt like twenty to Willow), she heard a knock on the car window. She wiped her eyes onto a nearby sweater as she rolled down the window, revealing Jim.

"Oh, hi." she said, sniffling. 

"Oh my God, Willow." Jim opened the door and engulfed his little sister into a hug. She broke down in tears again as she hugged him tight. 

"Why did I do that?!" Willow wailed as Jim closed the door. 

"Shh, hey, it's okay." Jim comforted, his voice breaking a bit. Willow broke the hug, seeing her brother was crying a bit himself. 

"Oh my God, what happened?"

"We kissed, and she's _still_ gonna marry him."

"Jim..." Willow wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I'll be okay. And you'll be okay." Jim said, rubbing her back in comfort.

"Wow. Two heartbroken Halperts, huh?" Jim joked. Willow nodded a bit, relishing in the silence of broken hearts and comfort.

Nothing was going to be fine for Willow. But, she had to move on.


	13. i'm willow halpert 2.0

**FOUR MONTHS LATER  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

**WILLOW HALPERT PULLED INTO** an empty parking space about five blocks from a giant skyscraper in which she worked in part-time. She planned to meet the documentary crew there prior to beginning work. Grabbing her purse and a black cardigan, Willow quickly crossed the street, narrowly avoiding a car passing by.

She could never get used to the bustling activity and loudness of New York City. Pulling the cardigan on, Willow began to walk fast toward her temporary workplace as not to be late for the crew. 

As she approached the building, she gave a small wave to the camera operators and boom mic handlers she recognized from back at home.

♡

_"Yeah, I'm living in New York now. Well, I've been here for a few months. Before I left, I began to look into doing a summer art program here, and found out that the Pratt Institute had an affordable photography program three times a week from June 'till October, so I signed up. When I told Jan, she offered me a part-time position working for her at Corporate so I could afford to live in a hotel here. Guess I'm Willow Halpert 2.0. now." she joked at the end._

_ 'Do you talk to anyone back in Scranton?' _

_"Oh, I know he's not there anymore, but I call Jim practically every night to gossip and rant. I also called Pam a few times, and Michael would call here to speak to me or Jan."_

_ 'How about Dwight? We know you two were close.' _

_Willow felt a pang in her stomach at the mention of him. "Uh, I don't talk to him anymore."_

♡ _  
_

Willow bid goodbye to the crew and walked inside the building, getting onto an empty elevator. Pressing the button for the fifty-fifth floor, Willow sighed to herself, replaying the talking head interview she just partook in in her mind. She was dreading any mention of Dwight after what happened only a few months ago, and after hearing the crew ask about him, she felt sick to her stomach and quite melancholy.

Trying to shake the feelings off, Willow got off the elevator and walked into the waiting area. She greeted the receptionist and made her way over to Jan's office.

"'Morning Jan." Willow yawned as she placed her purse on the front desk.

"Oh, hi Willow." Jan replied sluggishly.

"Do you need a coffee or something?"

"Um... sure. Two sugars."

"Okay." Willow walked off to the break room and began to make a pot of coffee for her and Jan. She sighed to herself, as she took out two coffee mugs while waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. 

Pouring coffee in both mugs, Willow reflected back a little bit on her life. How she went from being a secretary to becoming a saleswoman with her brother after needing a life change. And how she's practically back to being a secretary because she let some childish crush get her down. Nevertheless, she seemed only a tad bit happier, since her brother and best friend were now miles away.

Willow returned to Jan's office and placed a round, blue mug onto her desk. Jan gave a silent thank you before Willow rushed back to her own desk to pick up the phone (not before almost spilling her own coffee in the process).

"Dunder Mifflin Corporate Office, this is Willow."

"Willow! Hi!" 

"Um, hello Michael."

"If you do not mind I would _love_ to speak to Miss Jan Levinson!"

"Sure, I'll put you through in a second."

"Very good!" Michael cheered before Willow quickly put him on hold. She pressed a button that rang to Jan's line.

"Jan, Michael Scott is on the line. Again." Jan let out a loud sigh at the statement.

"Put him through. This is the twentieth time he called this week, my God." Jan complained as Willow patched him through to Jan.

♡

Since Jan was occupied with a conference call with the managers at the Utica and Albany branches, Willow opened one of her desk drawers and pulled out a camera. The camera was fairly old (as it was borrowed from a friend) but functional nonetheless. Willow set up the camera to take a picture of her coffee for the week's assignment. 

Willow has always adored photography. As a kid she loved going to her uncle's house to observe and utilize the variety of old cameras he collected over the years. She adored using her old Polaroid camera to take pictures of nature and friends and objects in her house. 

She remembered back at Jim's party when Dwight questioned her about a small Polaroid of Willow and her three brothers tacked onto the wall adjacent to one of the light switches. She smiled as she remembered the day they took the picture and how genuinely interested Dwight looked when she told him that story. 

Her expression soon turned cold as little moments like that could no longer happen. She temporarily moved away for a reason; to get over Dwight. She needed to get away to clear her head, and with Jim taking a job in the Stamford branch and Pam coping with her breakup with Roy, she basically had no one left. So what does 'Willow Halpert 2.0' do? Sign the hell up to the first art class she sees in New York.

The days leading up to her departure were particularly hard. With Jim already at Stamford, Willow usually found herself hanging out at reception with Pam, since she'd almost cry every time she locked eyes with the salesman across from her. Even during the most inane conference room meeting, she'd leave when she saw him sit next to Angela, lying that she had to go to the bathroom or take an important sales call, asking Pam to tell her if she missed anything important.

She remembered looking Dwight straight in the face when announcing she was going to New York for four months; sort of a way to stick it to him that she no longer needed him. However, her heart would ache for him. With every call she cancelled from him to try and forget about him, the rejection still haunted her dreams. It sort of felt like a living nightmare.

Willow set the camera back down and began to distractedly organize some lone files on her desk. She took a sip and began telling herself to move on. Dwight is with someone else and she was going nowhere pining after someone who clearly was in a relationship. 

However, she couldn't help but miss him. And she hated herself for it.

♡

Dwight Schrute entered the lowly office and quickly walked over to his desk. Giving a polite nod to Ryan, he set his briefcase down and sat at his desk, logging into his computer. He felt himself looking over at the desk across from him; only to see that it was empty. A distinct memory from the Casino Night only months earlier flooded into his mind.

♡

**_Before he knew what was happening, Dwight felt Willow Halpert kiss him with passion and longing. He felt himself freeze at the sudden action. This had never happened to him before.She was so much different than Angela. One thing, she was a brunette. Duh. But, she was also fun, stubborn and probably understood him more than his closest friends ever have._ **

**_Closing his eyes, he began to kiss her back ever so slightly before the image of Angela fluttered into his mind. Not wanting to breech his fidelity to her, he quickly pushed the brunette off of him, a small feeling of regret in the back of his mind._ **

**_Before Dwight could say anything else, Willow ran from him with tears in her eyes. He felt his stomach drop at the sight. He had to bite back the temptation to chase after her, remembering his original reason for leaving the makeshift casino._ **

**_Before he could even try to go after her, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Turning, he looked down to see Angela, a small smile on her face._ **

_**"I'd like to congratulate you on winning Craps." she said before jumping into his arms, kissing him feverishly. Normally he'd be just as enthusiastic as she was, but as he began to kiss her back, Willow's teary gaze filled his mind. Guilt plagued him even as he carried Angela into the backseat of his car and as they made love for the fifth time that week.** _

_**Sometimes he'd imagine an evening of love-making with Willow. But he knew that it could never happen, and quickly shook off any thoughts of that. Because his loyalty was to Angela. And that was all that mattered.** _

♡ ** _  
_**

For the past four months, that intimate moment with Willow would always cross his mind. He remembered being a bit sad to hear that she would be gone for four months. That and with Jim being gone as well, he'd think he'd be a bit more overjoyed, especially since Willow would occasionally assist Jim with his pranks. But, now that the temp took Jim's desk and Willow's was empty, the days would be a bit boring.

Sure, he was a lot more relieved that he wasn't going to be pettily pranked anymore, but he oftentimes liked the dynamic the siblings shared. That, and, you know, being with Willow in general. Still, he had a job to do. And right now, his job was to assist Michael.

Michael called Dwight into his office quickly that morning, panicking about something (what was new?). 

"Can you tell who's gay and who's not?" Michael asked as the both of them stared through the blinds of the office, observing the employees.

"Of course." he answered confidently. 

"What about Oscar?"

"Absolutely not."

"Well he is." 

"Well he's not dressed in women's clothes, so..." Dwight imagined Willow scolding him for the comment. A small smile tugged at his face as Michael let out a loud sigh.

"There could be others... I need to know. I don't want to offend anybody else."

"You could assume everyone is, and not say anything offensive." Dwight suggested, thinking of Willow again. 

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone would appreciate me treating them like they were gay." Michael complained. There was a pause as both men continued to look out of the window of Michael's small office. Dwight would glance over at Accounting and see his girlfriend working hard as she always did. However, he found himself analyzing the empty desk of a saleswoman off in New York. 

"Do some research. Find out if there's a way to tell by just looking at them." Dwight's thoughts were interrupted by Michael.

"Jim told me you could buy 'gay-dar' online." Dwight suggested.

"That's ridiculous."

"Yeah probably. He didn't tell the truth a lot. And his sister always went along with it."

'And she was so lovely,' Dwight thought to himself. 'No. Well, yes. But Angela is much more lovely.'

"Let's call him and get the website."

"Definitely."

♡

The day ended after a three hour chaotic conference room meeting Michael had in an attempt to save face about Oscar's outing with his sexuality. Dwight packed up his briefcase and put his suit jacket over his shoulder. Taking a glance at Willow's desk, he followed a few of his co-workers out of the office and into the elevator. 

Exiting the elevator and walking toward the parking lot, Dwight ran into Angela on the way out.

"Come to mine." Angela whispered.

"Um, I'll come in an hour. I need to check on Mose and the animals." Dwight responded as he walked off to his car. 

What he said was not necessarily a lie, as he had a sort of routine he followed every night after work; he just wasn't really in the mood for anything at the moment.

Dwight started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. While concentrated on the road, he felt for his cellphone and flipped it open, dialing a familiar phone number. 

Before it could reach a second ring, the call immediately went to voicemail.

"Hi, you've reached Willow Halpert. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave me a message and I'll call back as soon as I can!"

Dwight flipped the phone shut and tossed it in the seat next to him. This was probably the eleventh failed phone call he tried to make to Willow since she left. He didn't even know why he tried to even call her in the first place. He knew he would hear that same voicemail greeting every time. He knew he would hang up without saying anything to the voice that would not call back. He could tell she was purposefully cancelling his calls. But through all that, he still wanted to at least hear how she was doing.

'Enough of that. Angela. Angela... Love making night with Angela.' Dwight thought to himself. He could still see Willow's smiling face in the back of his mind and her glassy eyes that night he ripped her heart out.

He couldn't stop thinking about Willow, and he was unsure why. But despite that, he sort of wanted to continue.


	14. glad to see jim again!

**WILLOW WOKE UP TO THE SOUND OF** her phone ringing. She quickly reached over to the table beside her and grabbed the cellphone. Seeing that Jan was calling, she quickly flipped open the phone to answer. "Hello?"

"Willow. Hi. I just wanted to call to say I'll be at the hotel at 11:30. See you then." Jan quickly said.

"Um, okay. See you then." Willow yawned as she closed the phone. She looked over at the clock across from her, it reading 10:50. She quickly got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom to shower. 

After about half an hour in the bathroom, Willow exited, dressed in a burgundy blouse and black pants. She slipped on a pair of flats before grabbing a makeup bag and going back into the bathroom. 

As Willow finished applying lipstick, her cellphone rang. She excitedly grabbed it and answered it.

"Hey you!" she giggled as she began to apply mascara.

"How's it going little sister?" Jim answered with a laugh.

"I can't wait to see you oh my God!"

"Me too! Although are you ready to spend an hour and forty five with Jan?" Jim asked, referring to his sister's complaining from last night.

"I mean, awkward silences beats being in the car with Michael Scott. Oh God, he's gonna be there isn't he."

"I think so? I honestly have no clue."

"Oh fuck... Whatever, I'll ask Jan if I care enough to remember." Willow sighed. Jim let out a chuckle as Willow finished her makeup. She balanced the phone on her shoulder and continued her conversation with her brother, excited to finally see him after four months.

♡

Willow closed the door to her hotel room and rolled her suitcase out. She gave a small goodbye to the room before walking toward the elevator. 

She had some good memories in there for the past three or so months; from sobbing over Dwight and rom-coms to talking on the phone all night with Pam like they were a couple of middle schoolers. 

As soon as she stepped off the elevator and into the lobby, Willow saw Jan talking to one of the male concierges.

"Hi Jan." Willow greeted as she handed the concierge her room key.

"Oh, Willow. Hello." Jan said as the two shook hands. The concierge handed Willow a receipt as she followed Jan out of the hotel. Willow took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for the car ride ahead of her.

♡

As soon as Jan and Willow entered the hotel at Philadelphia, she smiled like a schoolgirl.

"Jim!" she squealed as she broke into a sprint toward him and the three others he was with. 

"It's been so long, hi!" Jim said as the siblings wrapped their arms around each other; engulfing each other in a hug. Remembering where they were, Willow quickly broke the hug, still beaming. She regained her composure and shook the hand of the man next to Jim.

"Hi, I'm so sorry. I'm Willow Halpert, Jim's sister."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Josh Porter, regional manager of Dunder Mifflin Stamford." Willow saw Michael Scott and Dwight Schrute walking toward the four. Her breath hitched in her throat as she looked down, nervous. 

"Traitor number two! Hi Willow!" Michael exclaimed.

"Hi Michael." Willow greeted as she went to shake his hand. Michael wrapped his arms around the shorter woman, with Willow awkwardly patting Michael on the back. She looked over at Jim and gave him a look. 

When Michael let go, Willow turned to face Dwight, her demeanor turning cold.

"Hello Willow." Dwight greeted as he held his hand for her to shake.

"Dwight." Willow said; venom lacing her tone. She held her arms close to her body as she took a couple of steps toward Jan.

"We all checked in?" Jan asked.

"Yes." Josh answered.

"Great, let's dump our stuff and meet back here in half an hour." 

"Okay."

"Okay!" Willow, Jim, Josh and Dwight entered the hotel and headed toward the elevator. Willow walked toward the staircase, not wanting to be near Dwight at all during this trip. Jim noticed and let Josh and Dwight onto the elevator as he walked to his sister.

"I'm gonna take the stairs, I'll meet you." Jim told Josh while jogging over to his sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jim asked, putting an arm around his little sister.

"Not really." Willow replied bluntly. Her demeanor was no longer angry and cold, it was rather melancholy as the siblings began walking up the stairs.

"Dwight?"

"Mmhm. He's still with her, Pam told me." 

"You've been talking to Pam?"

"Only a few times. I also sobbed over him a few times." Willow felt tears well up in her eyes and stopped in her tracks.

"What? Oh my God, hey... it's okay." Jim soothed.

"It's been four fucking months. Why am I still not over him?" Willow complained, wiping her eyes. The two sat on one of the steps as Jim wrapped his arms protectively around her. Willow sighed loudly and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Jim. I missed you. Let's hurry and get our stuff in the rooms." Willow said as she stood to go back to climbing the stairs. 

♡

The six made their way to the convention center; Willow and Jim engaged in catching up. Once they made it to the hall, Jan turned to face everyone.

"Okay, remember why we're here. Try to pitch Dunder Mifflin products to everyone here." Jan explained to everyone. The group split up into three duos; Willow and Jan, Jim and Josh, Michael and Dwight. 

Willow and Jan made their way over to a small booth representing a small company that sells office supplies. 

"Do you mind pitching? I need to make a call." Jan asked as she began to dial a phone number. Before Willow could answer, Jan quickly thanked her and left the area. 

"Okay," Willow muttered before walking to the booth. "Hi, I'm Willow Halpert from Dunder Mifflin." she said, shaking the hand of the representative.

"Vincent Parker, J&N Supply." 

Willow felt herself blush slightly as she began pitching her business to the man across from her. He looked tall, and was no doubt handsome.

♡

"Guess who has a meeting with J&N Supply tomorrow morning?" Willow cheered as she finished her lunch.

"Good job!" Jim exclaimed as the siblings high-fived.

"Don't they produce for Office Depot?" Jan asked.

"Turns out they're thinking of leaving, and they actually like our prices."

"Impressive." Dwight said. Willow ignored him as the six were seated at the table.

"Well, good job Willow." Jan commented. Willow nodded.

"Jim got us a great lead with a new rep from National Envelope. We can grab lunch with them tomorrow." Josh added.

"Great!"

"Hey, Jan, Jan? Don't worry, I have got the tip." Michael said as he handed a teenage waiter a hundred dollar bill.

"Wow, oh my God, thank you." the waiter said as he left.

"Was that your per diem?" Dwight asked.

"No, that was a different hundred dollar bill." Michael answered. 

"What have you generated, Michael?" Jan asked, annoyed.

"I have generated a lot of interest in my party this evening."

"What party?"

"The party I'm having tonight in 308. Obviously, you are invited."

"Michael, um... Jim and Josh are in meetings all day. And Willow and I are in and out of meetings. I can't stay on top of you 24/7." Willow and Jim looked over at each other and to Michael, all knowing what he was going to say.

After finishing the meal, everyone began walking back to the convention center.

"The guy I'm meeting with tomorrow gave me his number." Willow whispered to Jim, feeling herself turn red.

"Did he?"

"Yeah. I don't know, should I call?"

"Do it." 

"Ah, maybe!" Unbeknownst to the younger Halpert, Dwight heard her conversation, a scowl present on his face.

♡

More of the day passed rather slowly for Willow. She managed to snag a couple more meetings with possible clientele but still felt bored with what she was doing. Now, her, Jim, Josh and Jan were waiting for Michael and Dwight to meet them so they could discuss the progress they made that day.

"Where the hell is he?" Jan asked, exasperated. 

"Sorry, my meeting ran late." Michael asked while jogging over to the group.

"Really?"

"Yes, Jan, really. With a rep from HammerMill."

"They're exclusive with Staples." Josh commented.

"Used to be. Evan will call you in the morning to work out the details. We can now sell HammerMill products."

"Yes! Haha!" Dwight cheered as he high-fived his boss.

"Wow. Good job Michael." Willow said, earning a smile from Michael.

"Well, Michael, I underestimated you." Jan said.

"Yeah, well, maybe next time you will estimate me." Michael rebutted. Willow looked over at the cameras with a small smirk on her face. 

♡

The Halpert siblings walked down the hallway of the hotel, a cameraman silently following them.

"Dwight's room key. And Dwight's room. What can I say? Old habits die hard." Jim explained to the cameras as Willow took the key from her brother. She opened the door for Jim and tiptoed away as Jim began to walk inside.

"D?" a female voice called out. Jim quickly shut the door and scurried away. Willow froze, knowing exactly who was inside that hotel room. She slowly followed Jim, who was laughing to the cameras about Dwight getting a hooker.

"Jim, that wasn't a hooker." Willow said, ice lacing her words.

"Huh?"

"That was Angela. Fucking Angela. Why do I fucking even bother coming here when I have to deal with this bullshit?I can't, I just can't." Willow snapped. She stomped off toward the elevator before Jim could even say anything. 

Willow stormed into her hotel room and threw her purse onto the bed. She slammed the door and face-slammed on the bed. 

Taking a deep breath, Willow sat up and put her face into her hands. She began taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down.

_Inhale..._

'Willow you dolt, you can't control who he dates.'

_Exhale..._

'But that should be me in that room waiting for him.'

_Inhale..._

'Idiot, you're acting like a child. Get over it.'

_Exhale..._

'What if I don't want to?'

Willow's thoughts were interrupted by her cellphone ringing. She grabbed her purse and saw that Jim was calling.

"Hey." she answered.

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Not really if I'm being honest. But it's okay."

"Okay. Listen, Michael's having his party in his hotel room now, do you wanna come? Just to try and get your mind off of everything."

"Nah, it's okay. Go have fun." 

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you too, Jim. Say hi to Michael for me." Willow closed the cellphone and placed it back in her purse. She moved the purse to the floor and laid on the bed. 

After a couple of hours of simple contemplation, Willow bent down to retrieve her purse. She fished for her cellphone and the business card of one Vincent Parker from J&N Supply. She felt herself turn crimson as she remembered the (oh so subtle) flirting they exchanged during her sales pitch. 

Willow wondered if she should call him. Sure, it'd be some mindless fling, but it _could_ try and help her move on from the man she was still hung up on even after his rejection. 

The cellphone was open in her hand, a finger hovering over the first digit of the phone number. She looked back and forth at the small card and her cellphone. 

Telling herself 'screw it,' the brunette dialed the phone number on the card. After a couple of rings, Vincent answered. "Hello?"

"Vincent Parker? Hi, it's Willow Halpert from earlier today."

"Willow? Isn't our meeting tomorrow?"

"Yeah, well... do you want to come to my hotel room?" she quickly blurted. The line fell silent for a moment.

"Okay, just tell me where it is and what the room number is."

♡

Willow Halpert woke up the next morning in the arms of a stranger. She stirred slightly, looking toward the clock in front of her, the time reading 7:45. 

"'Morning..." Vincent said groggily. Willow hummed as she felt her eyes flutter shut.

"Do you still want Dunder Mifflin Products?" the brunette murmured sleepily.

"Uh huh. I'll send paperwork later."

♡

"You'll call?" Vincent asked.

"Sure." Willow responded. The two shared a kiss before Vincent walked off. Willow held up a hand and went back inside her room to get ready for the day.

The satisfaction Willow wanted to feel when looking Dwight in the eye, knowing she slept with someone, disintegrated in thin air. Somehow, even after last night's escapade, she still harbored feelings for him.

And it was going to be a nightmare for her.


	15. willow's back for diwali!

**WILLOW PULLED INTO THE PARKING LOT** she did not miss at all. Luckily, the lot was mostly empty except for a blue Toyota. She exited her car and looked over at the Toyota, seeing a familiar head of strawberry blonde hair.

"Pam!" Willow called out. Pam turned around as Willow waved.

"Oh my God, Willow!" the two ran to each other and engulfed each other into a hug. 

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" 

The two began to make their way up to the office, engaged in conversation.

"So did you end up passing the course?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, actually. They rated my portfolio at the end and I got an A-!" Willow responded.

"Congrats!" Pam said as she went to unlock the doors of the office. Willow followed the strawberry-blonde inside as the lights flickered on. 

The sight of the mundane office Willow has worked in over the past year or so made the brunette sigh to herself. She knew it wouldn't be the same here as it was before she left. With Ryan taking Jim's place and her newfound resentment toward Dwight, it was definitely going to be different. Luckily she had Pam by her side and her brother a simple phone call away.

Willow walked over to her desk and sat in the uncomfortable chair she did not miss at all. She signed into her computer and looked around the empty office with a bored expression. She stood and made her way over to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

After a half hour, more people began coming in. The first was Phyllis, who gave Willow a small "welcome back" before going to her desk. Next came Kevin, who also said "welcome back" and gave her a fist bump. 

Many of her co-workers didn't acknowledge Willow's presence other than a quick hello, which she was fine with if she was being honest. Her return didn't really need to be advertised to a bunch of people who didn't really care whether she was there or not.

However, it was unrealistic to think that way.

As soon as Michael came in for work, she was mobbed by his chatty and energetic demeanor.

"Willow's back! Can you believe it? My favorite little Anne Hathaway! How was New York? Was Jan fine? You missed so much! Oscar left because I called him 'faggie,' Dwight betrayed me and is now doing my laundry and so so much more!" Willow slightly smirked at the idea of Dwight doing Michael's laundry. She looked over to Pam and gave her a look.

"Very nice, Michael. New York was fine." Willow replied.

"Wow! As a treat for your return, I am going to give you a $25 Visa Gift Card!" Michael reached into his suit pocket and handed Willow a small envelope.

"Oh... you didn't have to do that, Michael."

"I insist! I'm glad you're here!" 

"Aw, thank you." Willow said. Michael smiled and made his way into his office. Smiling at the small gesture, she put the envelope in her purse.

♡

Dwight entered the office and immediately smiled to himself at the sight of Willow Halpert sitting at her desk for the first time in four months. His walk quickened ever so slightly and got to his desk. He set his briefcase on top and looked over to Willow. She met his eyes for a second, but before he could say anything, she looked down at her keyboard. "Welcome back, Willow." 

"Hm." she hummed in response.

Willow said a quick hello to Ryan as he sat in Jim's old seat. Not even a minute passed before Willow heard the familiar squeal of Kelly Kapoor.

"OH MY GOD WILLOW WELCOME BACK! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HERE! OH MY GOD HOW WAS NEW YORK? I'M HAVING A DIWALI PARTY TONIGHT OH MY GOD YOU'RE BACK FOR MY PARTY!"

"Okay okay, hi Kelly." Willow said as she looked over to Ryan.

"OH MY GOD, RYAN! I HAVE THE PERFECT THING FOR YOU TO WEAR TONIGHT!" Kelly squealed as she grabbed Ryan's arm and dragged him out of the office.

Eventually the two came back, Ryan wearing a long gray piece of clothing.

"Here you go." Kelly said as she buttoned it up for him.

"Nice dress, Ryan." Michael snickered, exiting his office.

"It's not a dress. It's a kurta."

"Okay." Michael laughed.

"You look so handsome."

"Really you do. I love the material." Pam chimed in.

"It looks great." Willow added.

"I know." Kelly said.

"Why didn't you get me one?" Michael asked.

"Um..."

♡

_"How do I feel about being back? Well, it's great to see Pam again. But, there isn't really much to be overjoyed about when your brother is in another state and you have to sit across from the prick that broke your heart. Other than that, I'm glad to hang out with Pam again." Willow explained._

♡ _  
_

"Okay, so, between Meredith's Mini-van and if I borrow Bob's Yukon that should fit about twelve people." Phyllis said.

Phyllis, Pam, Meredith and Willow sat in the break room discussing carpool plans.

"I actually might not go." Pam responded.

"Aw, how come?" Willow asked.

"Dunno, I'm feeling kind of tired."

"Do you want to make Appletini's and watch 'Sex and the City' at my place?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

♡

"Diwali is a very important holiday for the Hindus."

Michael called the employees in for a meeting regarding the event tonight. Willow added conference room meetings to her mental list of things she did not miss about going back to work, being followed by seeing Dwight and Angela.

"But, frankly, I'm a little appalled that none of you know very much about Indian culture. So, without further ado, Kelly you are on." Michael gestured towards Kelly, who stood and walked to the front of the conference room.

"Um... Diwali is awesome. And there's food, and there's going to be dancing, and... Oh! I got the raddest outfit. It has, um... sparkles-"

"Kelly? Why don't you tell us a little bit about the origins of the holiday."

"Oh, um... I don't know. It's really old, I think."

"How many gods do you have?" Angela asked earning an eye roll from Willow.

"Like hundreds, I think. Maybe more than that."

"And that blue busty gal? What's her story?" Angela pointed to the wall where an image of a Hindu Goddess was displayed.

"She looks like Pam from the neck down." Kevin commented.

"Pam wishes." Dwight said.

"Shut up." Willow snapped. The male looked down, looking apologetic.

"Thanks." Pam whispered.

"Anyway. Kelly, I'll take this one. Diwali is a Celebration of the Coronation of the God-King Rama. After his epic battle with Ravana, the Demon King of Lanka. It symbolizes the battle between good and evil-"

"Alright, alright, alright, alright. This isn't 'Lord of the Rings.'" Michael cut Dwight off.

"Yeah, we didn't need a history lesson, but okay." Willow whispered, looking down at her nails.

"Is there something you need to say to me, Miss Halpert?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah, I got a couple things. Number one-"

"OKAY! Enough with the bickering! Now, a lot of people say that Kelly is one in a million and that's true, but it's also not true. Because, frankly, there are literally billions of people just like Kelly in the world. Here are some famous Indians." Michael said as he pulled up a slideshow.

"Subrahmanyan Chandrasekhar. He is a Nobel prize-winning physicist. Impressive. Apu from the Simpsons. Hilarious Indian. M. Night Shyamalan. 'The Village,' 'Unbreakable,' 'Sixth Sense...'"

"I see dead people." Dwight interrupted, quoting a line from the movie.

"Okay, spoiler alert."

"He was dead the whole time."

"Just stop it." 

♡

Willow groaned to herself as the meeting continued. 

"And another thing about the Indian people. They love sex positions. I present to you the 'Kama Sutra.' I mean look at that. Who's seen that before?" Michael asked while showing an image of what he mentioned.

"I have. That's the 'Union of the Monkey.'" Creed answered.

"Oh, that's what they call it." Meredith said.

"This is the best meeting we've ever had." Kevin cheered.

"Thank you, Kevin." Michael answered.

"I find this incredibly offensive." Angela scolded.

"Did anyone ask?" Willow muttered, earning a small giggle from Pam.

"I find it beautiful." Michael answered before Angela could say anything to the Halpert.

"Well, whatever Kelly wants to do in her own house is fine but we shouldn't all be subjected to it." 

"Well, I'm filing that under 'no one asked.'" Willow murmured, softer this time.

"Actually, she's right. This isn't appropriate. Why don't I take these." Toby chimed in as he began collecting pamphlets Michael distributed earlier.

"No, You're not going to collect them." Michael complained.

"Yes."

"No. This is delightful, charming culture."

♡

When four o'clock hit, Willow quickly went over to reception as everyone left to get to Kelly's party. 

"Are you gonna go to the party?" the brunette asked.

"I don't know. Are you?" Pam answered.

"Honestly, I'll go if you do." 

"Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure! We need to catch up anyway."

"Oh, for sure."

♡

Pam and Willow met in the parking lot of Cooper's Seafood House and walked in. 

After they got seated and gave their orders in, they quickly began talking with each other.

"I don't remember where you said your photography class was. Where was it again?" Pam said.

"I went to the Pratt Institute. It's actually a great place, maybe if they have a painting course you should go to take it." Willow replied.

"Oh, that's cool. I'm actually taking a local art class right now."

"Nice! I fucking hate Angela."

"I could see that during the meeting." Pam giggled as she took a sip of wine their waiter set down. 

"I mean, I know I'm acting childish right now, but I'm still not over him. I left this damn town to try and get my shit together, but I still missed him. Hell, I think I still have feelings for him!"

"Wow. If you wanna know, I think he missed you too. When you were gone, sometimes I'd catch him looking over to your desk with some sort of pout or something."

"No way. You're lying."

"It's true."

"Wow. Yet he's still with... that..."

"Hussy."

Willow let out a wheeze at the word. "What does that even mean?"

"I have no clue!" Pam giggled.

"Whatever. I remember when I called Jim the other night he threatened to beat 'er up for me." the two began laughing.

"Aw. I miss Jim."

"I do too."

"And... I don't know if this is irrational, but I think I..."

"Like him?"

"Wha-? How did you-"

"I saw the way you looked at him sometimes."

"You know I called off my wedding because of him."

"No way!"

"Yeah."

♡

Willow walked over to the entrance of the building where Pam was. They noticed a cameraman in the corner of the small hallway.

"We decided to come." Willow told him.

"I feel a little under dressed, but at least I'm not dressed like a slutty cheerleader, right?" Pam responded.

"Nah, you look great." Willow said as the two slipped their shoes off and made their way inside the large hall.

It was decked out with many different traditional Hindu decorations. A song presumably in Hindi blasted on the speakers. There was a buffet and many tables filled with people. Willow recognized a few of her coworkers, some speaking with people presumably Kelly's friends and family. She followed Pam to the buffet as Kelly ran over to the two.

"I'm so glad you both could come!" Kelly squealed, wrapping her arms around the two.

"It looks really nice in here!" Willow commented as Kelly put a couple of leis around Willow and Pam.

"Thank you sooo much!" 

♡

Giggling, Pam dragged Willow onto the dance floor as Beyonce's _Crazy In Love_ began playing over the speaker. Willow took a chug of a drink she held as her and Pam began to dance to the song.

" _Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's got me looking so crazy right now!_ " Willow began singing. Pam started giggling and attempting to mirror her moves. 

The women continued to dance and laugh with each other, having the time of their lives. Many of Willow's worries began to melt away as she began to belt out more of the lyrics.

"Go Willow!" Pam giggled as Willow spun a bit, downing the rest of her drink.

"Woo!" she cheered as she threw the red cup onto a nearby empty table. She felt herself turn slightly, only to be greeted by Dwight staring right at her. She gave him a glare and dragged Pam on the opposite side of the dance floor.

"What's wrong?" Pam asked.

"Dwight was staring at me."

"What the hell?"

"I know. Whatever, I need another drink." Willow walked back toward the buffet/bar area and ordered herself a second beer. As she began walking back to the dance floor, she felt someone grab her wrist and pull her in their direction. Setting her eyes on the person, she scoffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me, Dwight?"

"Something. You've been avoiding me like I have the plague. Wait, do I have the plague?"

"No, idiot, you don't have the plague. And what is the _point_ of talking to you when... You know what? Stay away from me." Willow snapped as she felt herself tear up. She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the building. Before she could do so, she heard her boss over the loudspeaker.

"Um, everyone? I'm sorry. Could I have your attention, please. Thank you. Ah, hi. Sorry. I just have an announcement to make." Michael said.

"Oh no." Willow muttered to herself.

"I have learned a lot about Indian culture tonight. But I have learned even more about love. And I know you're all thinking, 'who is this crazy gringo and what is he talking about?' Well, I'm not crazy. Maybe I'm crazy in love. So without further ado, Carol? Carol Stills. I would like you to do me the honor of making me your husband." 

Willow felt her jaw drop as she looked over to the woman in the blue cheerleader's dress in front of Michael, who was his girlfriend, Carol. 

"Are you seeing this?" Pam asked, walking over to Willow.

"I was just about to leave, hot damn Michael." the brunette replied.

"How come?"

"Dwight."

"Ah."

"Can we talk about this in private?" the two heard Carol ask. They looked at each other in amusement.

"Are you still gonna go?" Pam asked.

"Yeah, I can't take Dwight anymore. I had a great time with you though!" Willow said as she gave Pam a hug.

"Me too! See you Monday!" Pam waved as Willow put her shoes on and began walking to her car.

On the way back home, she heard her cellphone ring. Quickly grabbing it and flipping it open, she answered it. "Hello?"

"Oh my God, she answered. Karen, she answered! Hiii, Willow!" a familiar voice slurred.

"Jim? Are you drunk?"

"Yes, ma'am! I... drank. A lot. And now I'm in the car with my _best friend_ Karen!"

"You're not driving, right?"

"Karen! Say hi to my sister!" Willow stifled a laugh as she heard a very quiet 'hello' from presumably Karen.

"Jim, you're such a doofus. Give the phone to Karen."

"Okay, okay, okay. Karen! Phone!" Willow giggled to herself at her poor brother's state.

"This is Karen."

"Hi Karen, I'm Jim's sister."

"I know, I heard a lot from him about you."

"Cool. Listen, can you make sure the poor bastard doesn't die?" 

"Of course."

"Thanks, have a good night." Willow said as she closed the phone. Rolling her eyes and smiling, she pulled into her designated parking spot at her apartment complex. She smiled, happy she had a good night with Pam, and, for once, glad she got to tell Dwight off.


	16. no more scranton branch?

**WILLOW GOT INTO HER CAR** and began driving to work, while balancing her cellphone between her shoulder and ear.

"You did _what_?!" Willow giggled.

"I sent Dwight a fax from himself. From the future." Jim replied, stifling a laugh.

"Oh my God, what'd you say?"

"I said that someone poisoned the coffee at 8 AM. You _have_ to tell me how he handles it!"

"If I'm even there on time! Let's hope."

"Yeah. Okay, gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too, Jim. Bye." Willow closed the cellphone and placed it into her purse. She pulled into the parking lot of her office building, mentally preparing herself for another day.

Right when she entered the office, Willow heard Dwight scream and knock a mug of coffee out of Stanley's hand. She let out a giggle before sitting at her desk and shooting a quick text to Jim about what just transpired.

'Still the same dork.' she thought as she turned her computer on and began to work.

♡

Willow heard the door of the office open; looking to see Jan coming in.

"There she is, Jan Levinson. First thing in the morning. Love to start my morning with a hearty bowl of Jan." Michael said while running out of his office to greet her.

"Michael, your office. Hello Willow." Willow awkwardly waved to Jan as she followed Michael into his office.

♡

_"I don't know why she's here. I haven't seen her since I left New York. I hope everything's okay." Willow explained._

♡ _  
_

The meeting with Jan and Michael continued on as Willow stood and walked over to reception.

"Hi, I'm bored." Willow said to Pam.

"What's going on in there?" Pam asked.

"Dunno, she usually calls before she comes, right?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about this."

"What's going on?" Willow jumped at Dwight's voice.

"Do you know what's going on in there?" Pam asked. The muffled sound of Michael yelling made the three turn around.

"Something weird is going on." Dwight said.

"Yeah," Willow responded.

♡

Eventually, Jan exited Michael's office, said a quick goodbye to everyone and left. After a few minutes, Michael left his office, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. From the corner of her eye, Willow saw Dwight stand and walk over to his boss. "Hey stranger." 

"Don't say that. That just sounds weird. Please." Michael snarked.

"Sorry. I just feel like we haven't talked in awhile."

"Well... we have nothing to talk about, Dwight. Just do your work. While you still can." Willow felt her eyes widen at the last statement.

♡

_"What does 'while you still can' mean?" Willow asked. She began chewing on her nail, anxious._

♡ _  
_

After a few minutes of pacing around, Michael faced the office as to make an announcement.

"Listen up, everybody, I have some news. We are screwed. Dunder-Mifflin, Scranton is being shut down." 

"What?" Willow gasped.

"Michael, uh, we shouldn't be talking about this until all the decisions have been made." Toby scolded silently.

"You knew about this all along, didn't you?"

"Jan told me just a few minutes before she told you."

"Traitor. You are a traitor."

"What about us, Michael? Do we still have jobs?" Angela asked. Willow could not find it in her to scoff or roll her eyes at Angela like usual; all she was worried about was her job.

"I don't know. Probably not. This is the worst."

♡

_"Well, now I know what 'while you still can' means. I don't think it's gonna be easy for me to get a job with little experience and a shitty art degree. So Michael's right. I think I'm screwed." Willow said as she threw her hands up._

♡ _  
_

"Alright, listen up. Some of you may have heard some rumors about the branch closing. But, I am not going to take this lying down. I have a plan and I am going to save our jobs. So just hang in there," Michael announced as he jogged out of his office. Pointing to Dwight he said: "Let's go."

"Yes!" Dwight cheered as he grabbed his briefcase and followed Michael out.

"Oh, good. You're bringing Dwight." Pam sneered. Willow looked over to reception and sighed.

"Yes. This might get ugly. I need backup." Michael continued.

"Don't kill anyone." Willow called out as the two left the office.

"Only if necessary!" Dwight exclaimed.

"No!" Willow giggled. She turned back to her computer, still smiling slightly to herself. 

Willow missed those little moments she shared with Dwight. In a way, she sort of regretted confessing to him back during the Casino Night four months ago. If she hadn't done that, maybe she would not resent him as much as she did currently. However, like her brother, she felt she had to say _something_ so it would not fester inside of her for years to come. But, of course, it blew up in her face. And now she was bitter as ever.

♡

Seeing as there was no point in working due to the recent events, Willow left her desk and went over to reception. "Hey, I don't wanna work."

"Me neither. But what are we gonna do all day?" Pam asked.

"Computer games?"

"Of course!" Willow walked back to her desk and rolled her chair over to reception. Pam scooted over a bit to make room for Willow in front of the computer. 

"Freecell?"

"As always." Pam pulled up the game and the two began to play.

♡

As Pam and Willow began to play their fifth game of Freecell, they noticed Jan come in, looking frazzled.

"Hi," Willow said softly.

"Where's Michael?" Jan asked.

"He's not here. We don't know where he is." Pam responded.

"What's going on here?" Jan commented, noticing that none of the employees were doing any work.

"We know the branch is closing. Michael told us." Phyllis answered.

"Ah, god. Okay. You know what everybody? I'm sure there is a better way to do this but I've driven something like four hundred miles today and I'm completely exhausted so I'm just gonna tell you. Your branch is not closing; Stamford is closing. Um, for the time being, it seems that all your jobs are safe." Jan explained. Willow felt her jaw drop as her and Pam hugged, relieved that she still had her job. The rest of the employees cheered at the news.

"Is it because of Michael? Did he actually do something?" Pam asked.

"Well, reasons are not important. Would you just call him, please? Wherever he is... and tell him." Jan ordered.

"Sure."

"Um, do you know if anyone's coming back to Scranton?" Willow asked, thinking of her brother finally being back.

"Uh, we don't know. Probably. A few. Okay, I need to go home, I have a migraine. Just know your jobs are safe." Jan said quickly as she left.

Willow let out a small squeal she was holding in and hugged Pam again. "I thought we were screwed!"

"Me too! Oh, I have to call Michael," Pam said while picking up the phone and dialing Michael's cellphone number. After about a minute of silence, Pam put the phone down. "Damn, no answer."

"What is he doing?" 

"Dunno."

♡

Five o'clock came quickly for once in Willow's career. She walked over to her desk and got her purse and walked back to the coat rack to get her coat.

"Hey Pam, hey Willow, we're going to Poor Richards. Creed's buying shots." Kevin said to the two.

"Oh, I'm good." Willow replied.

"Me too. Have fun though." Pam added.

"Alright." Kevin responded.

"Hey, I hear Jim's coming back." Phyllis whispered to the two.

"No way, really?" Willow perked up.

"Where did you hear that?" Pam asked.

"I was-"

"Hey Ryan, you coming?" Kevin interrupted.

"Uh yeah, we'll meet you there." Ryan answered.

"Awesome. Let's go, Phyllis."

"I'll tell you guys later." Phyllis said, following Kevin out of the office.

"I'm gonna call him in the car, I'll let you know if he's actually coming back." Willow related as she left the office. 

♡

Unable to contain her excitement, Willow quickly pressed Jim's speed dial on her cellphone while driving back to her apartment.

"Hello?" Jim answered.

"Hey, I heard Stamford's closing. Do you know if you're coming back?"

"I don't know... I think I may or may not have taken the job!"

"Oh my God! Are you really coming back?"

"Yeah!"

"Holy crap! Oh my God!" Willow let out a squeal of excitement.

"I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too! Are you gonna be okay? Y'know, with P-"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay! See you soon! Love you."

"Love you too, Willow." 

The brunette closed her phone, her smile growing, overjoyed about the recent predicaments. Her brother was finally coming back home, and she could meet new people. Nothing would go wrong.

Right?


	17. new faces and old friends

**TODAY'S THE DAY.** Five new employees and one familiar employee were going to have their first day as employees for Dunder Mifflin Scranton. 

Willow buzzed with excitement at the prospect of the new day. Since she heard the news about the Stamford branch closing down, her recent negative demeanor turned more cheerful at the idea of her brother finally coming back to work and not having to solely rely on phone calls and texting to communicate with each other. Sure, she was grateful that she had the capability to communicate easily, but nothing beats being with people in person.

Michael asked the Scranton employees to come in a half hour early so everyone could greet the new employees and prepare for a (to quote Michael) "orienta-feast." Whatever that means.

Willow entered the office and said a quick hello to Pam and Michael. 

"Oh, Willow! Wanna see what the Party Planning Committee arranged for the newcomers?" Michael exclaimed. 

"Okay!" the brunette replied as she placed her purse onto her desk. She followed Michael in the conference room, where the table was decked out with a plethora of fancy foods and champagne. She saw Phyllis placing down mini plates and plastic cutlery and Angela straightening out the blue table cloth.

"Very nice." Willow commented.

"Willow, get that banner off the floor for me." Angela asked, quite stern.

'Don't talk to me like that.' Willow thought as she handed the blonde the folded banner. She gave a small smile to Phyllis before exiting the conference room.

♡

Nine o'clock rolled around before Willow knew it. Slowly, in addition to her familiar coworkers, new people came in, with Michael presenting them with cute little goodie bags filled with supplies. So far, Willow met a Hannah Smoterich-Barr and a Tony Gardener. She was eager to see her brother come through the door. 

Willow rose from her desk and walked over to the kitchen to make herself her second cup of coffee. Her stomach churned with excitement and nervousness in anticipation for what was to happen. Without realizing, she chugged the entire cup of coffee while staring out of the blinds. She placed her mug into the sink and washed it.

When finished with the mug, Willow looked out and saw Pam engaged in conversation with none other than Jim Halpert.

Running out of the kitchen, Willow called to her brother and engulfed him into her arms.

"Hi!" she squealed. Jim embraced the hug, overjoyed to see both her and Pam again.

"Hi!" he responded. The siblings broke the hug, an enormous smile present on Willow's face.

"I'm so glad my favorite duo's finally back together!" Willow brought Jim and Pam together into a group hug. Jim walked over to his old desk and began putting his stuff down.

'Shit, I should have told him Ryan's sitting there now. Whatever.' Willow thought to herself.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in from Stamford." Dwight sneered as he went over to the siblings.

"Hey, Dwight." Jim responded.

"Fact: I am older. I am wiser. Do not mess with me."

"Okay, sounds good." Jim proceeded to look up at Dwight's forehead, a faux scared expression present on his face. Willow smirked to herself, glad things were slowly getting back to normal.

"What are you doing?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jim responded as he continued to look at Dwight's forehead.

"I have a smudge on my forehead?"

"No. Looks good."

"Why are you looking at my forehead?"

"I'm not." 

"Meet my eye line, Jim! Stop acting like an idiot!" Dwight scolded. He began slowly walking away before tripping over something on the ground. Willow let out a giggle as she began her work.

"Hey buddy, welcome back." Willow looked over and saw Ryan putting his stuff at the desk.

"Hey! How are you man? Good to see you." Jim responded.

"I'm good, how are you? So..."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you sitting here now?"

"Yeah. Unless you really, really want it back."

"You know what, man? Yeah. I'd like the desk back."

"Oh, okay. Um... I'll go ask Michael for another desk." Ryan took his stuff back and walked into Michael's office. Jim let out a sigh and sat back at his desk.

"Great to have you back." Willow said.

"Good to be back." Jim responded as the siblings high-fived.

♡

While Willow worked on a couple of expense reports, one of the new employees walked over to the desk clump.

"Yo, Tuna. Lovin' the new office." Willow immediately recognized the man who Jim has consistently complained about over the phone; Andy Bernard. 

"Uh huh." Jim responded. Willow looked up at the men and made a perplexed expression to herself. She felt Andy look over at her, a weird feeling of unpleasantness washing over her.

"And who is this lovely lady sitting over here?" Andy asked, walking over to Willow's desk. Willow looked up from her expense report and gave him a slight smile.

"Uh, I'm Willow Halpert, Jim's sister." she responded, holding her hand out for him to shake. Instead, he lifted it and placed a small kiss on top of it. The gesture made Willow's skin crawl. Little did she know, across from her, Dwight was staring absolute daggers at Andy.

"No way, Tuna! That's your sister? Anyways, I'm Andy. But you can call me 'Nard Dog.' And your brother's Big Tuna." 

"I can see that." Willow took her hand away and discretely wiped it on her skirt. She gave Jim a look, aware of how much he despised the nickname.

"Well, it was an absolute pleasure to meet you, Willow. Or should I say, Little Tuna?"

"Um, you too, Andy. See you 'round." Andy walked back over to his desk. Willow looked over at Dwight, who was angrily working on his expense reports. Raising an eyebrow, Willow wondered to herself if Dwight was... jealous? When he was in a relationship? Smiling to herself, Willow saw this as an opportunity to mess with him and 'get back' at him for rejecting her.

♡

Michael called everyone into the conference room for the new employees' orientation. Willow noticed that the table was decked out with different bottles of champagne, smoked salmon and other foods and plastic utensils. He consistently scolded the Scranton employees not to eat the food, as it was for the Stamford employees. 

Willow followed Jim inside the conference room and sat in between him and Dwight. She gave a small wave to Karen Fillipelli, whom she met earlier in the day. She introduced herself to Martin Nash and turned to face Michael.

"Okay. Do not worry. All of your questions are about to be answered. Cell phones and pagers off, please." Michael announced.

"Oh, this looks promising." Jim quipped.

"You won't be disappointed." Pam replied. Willow laughed a bit, unaware of what Michael was about to do.

"Let's face it. Moving to a new job can be very stressful. So I have made an orientation video especially for you newcomers. But it's not like any orientation video that any of you have ever seen. It's funny. It's got a little bit of a zing to it and I hope that it gives you a flavor of what we're all about here at Dunder Mifflin. And what we're all about here in Scranton. So let's just all laugh together and watch... 'Lazy Scranton.'" Michael turned on the TV in the center of the conference room.

The screen displayed Michael in a gray beanie. Rapping. "Sittin' in my office with a plate of grilled bacon, call my man Dwight just to see what was shakin'!"

The video cut to Dwight in an orange beanie. Rapping as well. "Yo Mike, our town is dope and pretty."

"So check out how we live,"

"In the Electric City!" 

Willow's jaw dropped at the sight in front of her. She had no thoughts, no quips or any comments. She was just in awe of how strange this video was. Dwight looked cute in his beanie, but otherwise, no comments.

♡

_"I have no words. It's not as bizarre as the one he showed me on my first day; which was centered around the movie Jumanji." Willow said._

♡ _  
_

The video continued, consisting basically of awkward rapping and the constant loop of the instrumental version of Lonely Island's _Lazy Sunday_ , which this was based on. Willow felt as if she was staring at a car crash, she couldn't look away.

Eventually, the video (finally) ended. The conference room erupted in minimal applause as Michael ejected the tape from the TV.

"Thank you! Wasn't that lovely? Thank you for attending our orientation. Now, back to work!" Michael announced. Everyone stood and began making their way out of the conference room.

"That was a fantastic waste of time." Willow heard Karen whisper to Jim.

"Welcome to Scranton." Willow replied.

♡

Willow sat back at her desk, letting out a sigh. She reached to pick up her phone to make some cold calls before she saw Andy sauntering to her desk. Glancing over at Dwight, who was already sort of scowling, she fixed her hair a bit.

"Heeey, Willow. How goes it?" Andy awkwardly asked the woman.

"I'm alright, Andy. You alright?"

"Yeah. Can I just say, you look really pretty today."

"Oh, thank you." Willow smiled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She saw him look over at Dwight before returning to his desk to talk to Angela. 

Dwight was staring daggers at the perky male while Jim looked over at his sister, quite confused. Willow looked over at Jim, saying a quick "what?" before returning to her work.

♡

_"I never knew Andy was gonna flirt with my sister today." Jim shrugged as he made his signature face to the camera._

♡ _  
_

_"Yes, I disapprove of Andy's inappropriate behavior toward Willow Halpert." Dwight scowled._

♡ _  
_

_"I'm just playing along with him. To be honest, I'm not interested in him at all. I just like messing with people every now and again." Willow smirked._

♡ _  
_

Throughout the day, many of the Scranton and Stamford employees have had some petty quarrels with each other, much to Michael's dismay. So, he called everyone in for the second conference room meeting of the day, much to Willow's dismay.

The chaos of the meeting began with Andy and Michael singing Haddaway's _What is Love_ while jumping around with Tony in between them. Willow face-palmed at the sight, feeling incredibly bad for Tony.

Next, Michael moved the conference room table and had Karen, Andy, Martin and Hannah sit on chairs atop said table.

"Why are the new people on the table? To show them that we are not above them." Michael announced.

"Shouldn't we be equals?" Karen interjected.

"Not today, no. Tony! Please join your cohorts on the table if you would." Michael looked over to Tony, who already looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Uh, this is difficult for me." Tony answered.

"I understand, we're all friends.

"No, I mean I can't physically. I can't get on the table."

"Oh, well. Just use the momentum of your lower half to hoist yourself up."

Tony began attempting to get onto the table, which Michael responded to by recruiting Dwight to try and help him up. Willow had to cover her eyes as the scene unfolded in front of everyone. Michael and Dwight ignored Tony's consistent cries for them to stop as the continued to try to help him.

"I've had enough! Put me down right now or else!" Tony screamed.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! Okay, easy." Michael said.

"I'm sorry! It's just not going to work for me. I have to go."

"I don't understand."

"I was on the fence about this and it's just not a good fit."

"Well, we'll squeeze you in."

"I can't work here. I have to quit." 

There was a pause while Michael tried to process Tony's statement. Willow silently sympathized with Tony as the chaos continued to unfold.

"You can't quit! On the first day. That's... heresy, my friend! Okay, let's talk about this. What happened? I mean, was it Toby? Did he say something? Cause he's..."

"No. Toby was helpful. He was very kind. It's just your management style."

"My management style? So... didn't you think 'Lazy Scranton' was funny?"

"No. Was it supposed to be funny?" 

'Fair.' Willow thought to herself.

"Okay. Well, don't bother quitting because you're fired."

"Excuse me?"

"You are fired! I'm sorry, but we don't have quitters on this team! Just clean out your desk!" 

"I can't take this anymore." Willow muttered as she exited the conference room and sat back at her desk.

♡

The end of the day could not come any slower for Willow. From Michael staging a "rouse" for everyone to "band together" and "defeat Vance Refrigeration" to even more vexatious flirting from Andy, she was grateful to be invited by Jim and Karen to come to Poor Richard's with them. 

As much as Karen was nice and shared similar humor to her and Jim, the fact that Jim was seeing her sort of rubbed Willow the wrong way. Aware of Pam's feelings for her brother, all Willow had to do was pretend to be happy for them.

And with Dwight, she was happy to mess with him by pretending to flirt with Andy. But little did she know, he was actually gaining feelings for her. 


	18. christmas is the time for anger

**WILLOW ENTERED THE OFFICE** and dropped a Barbie doll into a small box labelled "Toy Drive." Today was the annual Christmas Party, and Willow was absolutely dreading working with the Party Planning Committee for the day. She had no problem with Phyllis, Pam and the others, but obviously she had a little bit of a bias toward the head. Nonetheless, she knew she had to deal with it.

She looked over to reception, seeing Dwight holding a dead goose onto the desk, Pam looking appalled by it.

"I'm not even gonna ask." Willow said.

"I accidentally ran over it! It's a Christmas miracle!"

"Lovely."

"Well get it outta here!" Pam exclaimed.

"Relax, okay? And because this is Christmas, I am going to roast this goose and prepare it with a wild rice dressing. Do we have any cayenne pepper in the kitchen?"

"Merry Christmas, Dwight." Jim said while coming up to the group.

"Jim."

"Wow, what have we got here?"

"What does it look like?"

"Dead goose."

"And circle gets the square. So can you and Willow watch this? I'm gonna get my carving knife out of my trunk." Willow looked over to Pam, both making disgusted faces.

"Oh, Dwight, we talked about this!" the group turned around and saw Toby walking in.

"No, Toby, this is different. He's already dead."

"Do I ask?" Willow whispered to Pam.

"All I'm gonna say is that he brought a duck in."

"He's so weird." Willow felt herself smile slightly, looking over to Dwight.

"He was already dead. And we Schrutes use every part of the goose. The meat has a delicious, smoky, rich flavor. Plus you can use the molten goose grease and save it in the refrigerator, thus saving you a trip to the store for a can of expensive goose grease." Dwight explained.

"Wow, win-win!" Jim interjected.

"Exactly, thank you Jim!" Willow and Jim shared a look of amusement with each other as the conversation continued.

"I like goose. If it's already dead, is it so crazy we eat it?" Phyllis piped up.

"That's crazy. It's crazy." Creed spat.

"Dwight, you cannot keep that here." Toby scolded.

"Okay, that is ridiculous. And totally against the spirit of Christmas." Dwight whined.

"Come on Dwight. We went over this, like for a half an hour."

"It's Christmas, Toby." Dwight pleaded, his voice in a whisper.

"It's a dead animal in an office. You can't..."

"Toby..."

"I'm sorry."

"Please?"

The room fell silent as everyone awaited Toby's final response.

"Clean it in your car."

"Yes!"

"I would like it off my desk." Pam said.

"Oh Pam, take a chill pill." Dwight muttered, taking the goose and walking out of the office.

♡

The day continued on quite slow for Willow (what else is new?). She stood and stretched her torso, noticing Michael's girlfriend, Carol, walking through the door.

"Hi, Carol, right?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, hi. Is Michael around?"

"I think he's-"

"There she is. A Christmas Carol. Hello!" Michael cheered, giving her a kiss. "You're about five hours early to the party. You're such a blonde." He let out a loud laugh at his joke.

"Michael-"

"Hey, everybody. I don't know who you haven't met yet, but I think this is one of them. This is my girlfriend, Carol. This is just the front of her. Show 'em, show 'em the other side." 

"What?"

"Turn around, turn around. Come on." 

"Get outta here."

"No, you get outta here!" Willow looked over to the camera, wanting out.

"Michael, if I may say. She's even prettier that you described her." Andy declared.

'Kiss ass,' Willow thought to herself.

"Oh, ouch. Michael, I don't think there is anything wrong with the way you described her." Dwight interjected. 

"Thank you." Michael said.

"I really need a moment alone with you." Carol murmured.

"Not as much as I need a moment alone with you." the two turned around and headed inside Michael's office.

♡

After about a half hour, Carol left Michael's office, silent. Michael slowly came out, silent and on the verge of tears.

"I'd like everybody's attention. Christmas is cancelled." Michael complained, a sob tugging at his voice.

"You can't cancel a holiday." Stanley sneered.

"Keep it up Stanley, and you will lose New Year's."

"What does that mean?" 

"Jim, take New Year's from Stanley."

"Michael, what's going on?" Pam asked.

"Carol and I split up. Amicably. And I just don't think it would be appropriate to celebrate under the circumstances." 

"Oh, Michael." Willow soothed.

"Will they still air 'Rudolph?'" Jim quipped.

"That's not fair." Kevin complained. The office exploded in complaints, ranging from expletives to demanding to have the party.

"Fine! Have your party. But no guests." Michael surrendered.

"But we invited guests!" Phyllis complained.

"Well, you know what Phyllis? All of your guests would have probably canceled at the last minute anyway, leaving your life a stupid rotten mess." Michael's voice broke, turning around and walking back into the office, slamming the door.

♡

While Michael continued to sulk over his breakup with Carol, Angela gathered the Party Planning Committee to begin planning the Christmas party. Willow, Phyllis, Pam, Meredith and Karen sat at the table, awaiting instructions from Angela.

"Phyllis, I need you to pick up green streamers at lunch." Angela ordered.

"I thought you said green was 'whoreish.'" Phyllis retorted, referring to a time where Angela made said claim due to Phyllis wearing green.

"No, orange is whoreish." Angela said. The group awkwardly looked over at Phyllis, who was, in fact, wearing orange.

♡

_"Honestly, I think white is kind of whoreish." Willow jested, referring to Angela's white outfit._

♡ _  
_

"Um, so I had a couple of ideas to make the Stamford people feel more at home." Karen brought up to the group.

"Ooh, do tell." Willow said.

"Each year we have a Christmas raffle..." Everyone but Angela nodded in approval at the idea.

"It would never work here." the blonde snapped.

"Okay... um, another idea was karaoke-"

"No."

"A Christmas drinking game..."

"Yes!" Meredith cheered.

"God help you." Angela nagged.

"What?" Karen asked.

"These are all terrible ideas and none of them are on the theme of 'A Nutcracker Christmas.' I think you should leave."

"You're kidding."

"You tried this out, and it's clearly not for you. It's time to go." 

Karen exited the conference room in utter shock at what just occurred. Willow raised her eyebrows and looked into the camera, apphaled by what just happened.

♡

_"I feel like I've been kinda cold to Karen and there's no real reason for it. I mean, it's not like she's ever done anything to me. So, I think I probably shouldn't be cold to her." Pam explained.  
_

_"It doesn't sit well with me how Angela was treating her. I mean, all she was doing was bringing up really cool ideas for the party." Willow added._

_"Mm-hmm." Pam nodded in response._

♡

Willow and Pam exited the conference room and made their way over to Karen's desk.

"Hey, Karen, sorry about that meeting today, that was really crazy." Pam said.

"Yeah, right? I'm so glad you said that. Because, I don't know how those meetings usually go." Karen replied.

"Usually like that, or worse." Willow jeered.

"Does anyone ever stand up to Angela or...?"

"I think one of her cats did once. She came in with scratches all over her face." Pam responded. The three giggled at the comment. "Um, I really liked your karaoke idea, that could be really fun."

"Oh, thank you."

"You guys do a raffle?"

"Yeah, we do a raffle."

"I love the drinking game idea." Willow added

"Oh, thanks. It's usually really fun every year. It's too bad we can't do it, but it's fine."

"Screw that! Wanna just plan our own party?"

"Would we even be allowed?" Pam asked.

"I think so, what's Angela's funding?"

"$200."

"How 'bout we chip in um... $67 each so we have $201." 

"Oh my God, I love this already."

♡

Willow, Pam and Karen walked over to Angela and Phyllis, arguing over a flyer for their party. Pam placed their pink flyer above Angela's white flyer.

"What is that?" Angela asked.

"A flyer." Willow responded.

"The 'Committee to Plan Parties' invites you to a margarita-karaoke Christmas? There's no such thing as the 'Committee to Plan Parties.'" Angela read out.

"There is now. We just started it." Pam declared.

"Well, you just can't start a committee. You have to have funding."

"Oh, we've got funding." Willow said.

"Yep. What's yours?" Karen asked.

"Two hundred dollars." Angela answered confidently.

"What's ours again?" Pam asked.

"Two hundred and one dollars." Karen responded.

"Right."

"Hey, a margarita-karaoke Christmas party, that sounds like fun." Kelly marveled.

"No, that is not a party. There's only one party and it's hosted by the Party _Planning_ Committee and it starts at three o'clock."

"Then why are there two flyers?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I understand that this is confusing for everyone, let me explain. There's a party that starts at three." Karen explained.

"Right."

"And then there's a way more fun party that starts at two forty-five."

"Right, and if you're interested in the way more fun party, all the info can be found here on our more brightly colored flyer." Pam added.

"It _is_ gonna be a way more fun party. That's the Committee to Plan Parties' guarantee." Willow insisted. Huffing in annoyance, Angela ripped the pink flyer off the wall and stalked off. In retaliation, Karen ripped off Angela's flyer and walked away. Giggling, Willow and Pam followed her.

"I didn't see where it was." Kevin asked flatly.

"Break room!" Willow exclaimed.

♡

Pam, Willow and Karen huddled over reception discussing plans for their party. As they were doing this, Dwight walked over to the three, Angela behind him looking smug.

"Pam, Willow and Karen. I am ordering you to cease and desist all party planning. Immediately." he ordered.

'Aww, she's getting her man to do her dirty work for her!' Willow thought to herself.

"You can't do that." Pam glowered.

"As ranking number three in this office, I am order-"

"Um, I'm number three." Andy piped up. Willow rolled her eyes.

"You're number four."

"Yeah, but I'm number three."

"Uh, no. You must turn over to me all Christmas decorations and party paraphernalia immediately that will be returned to you on January fourth."

"Okay, I think I can help here. As ranking number two, I am starting a committee to determine the validity of the two committees and I am the sole member. The committee will act on this now." Jim came up to the group to try and mediate the issue.

"Okay, this is stupid." Dwight whined.

"Could you please keep it down? I'm in session," Jim went silent as he "mulled over" the validity of the committee. "I've determined that this committee is valid." The three women laughed, pleased with their small victory. Willow glanced over at Angela, smirking at the scowl on the petite woman's face.

"No no, no, wait, wait, wait. Permission to join the Validity Committee." Dwight pleaded, raising his hand.

Jim looked up as if he was thinking about Dwight's request. "Permission denied."

"Damn it." Dwight growled. 

♡

The day went on rather slowly. To try and cheer him up, Andy decided to take Michael out to Benihana for lunch. Dwight and Jim went along with them, much to Jim's chagrin. 

It was just about 2:45. Willow, Karen and Pam have completed planning and setting up for their party. After Willow put up the final decoration, she followed Pam and Karen out of the room to announce their party was beginning.

"Hello everyone. We would just like to announce that our party is starting now in the break room. So... you can come by-" Pam announced.

"I have a very important announcement to make... about... your paychecks. Um... Your paychecks will be arriving as scheduled on Friday. And they will be in the correct amount that they are normally in... Please stand by for a very important announcement... for further regarding your paycheck!" Angela interrupted. She ran out of the office, quickly grabbing her cellphone.

"Okay. Well, we're almost done setting up our party so if you guys want to come, be our guest." Willow responded.

"Trust us, you will not be disappointed." Karen added.

After a couple of minutes of waiting, Angela rushed back into the office. "Also, I would like to inform you that, um, as a special treat, my party will be starting early. In fact, it will be starting right now!" Angela opened the door to the conference room.

"Our party is also starting now." Pam quickly said, opening the door to the break room. Angela scowled at the three. In front of them, Stanley stood. Looking back and forth, he decided to walk into the break room.

"Alright Stanley. Woo." Karen said.

"Good choice." Pam responded.

"You will not be disappointed!" Willow cheered as Kelly dragged Ryan into the break room. Hannah walked toward the conference room, while Meredith stood.

"Meredith, if you don't come to my party, you will be very, very sorry." Angela demanded.

"Is that a threat?" Meredith spat.

"No, it's an invitation."

"We have vodka!" Pam exclaimed.

"Lots of it." Karen quickly added. Meredith quickly shuffled her way over to the break room party. Willow glared at Angela before following Karen and Pam into the break room to begin the party.

♡

The majority of Willow's coworkers luckily attended the Christmas Party in the break room. Everyone was pouring margaritas for themselves, socializing and graciously awaiting the karaoke machine from Ryan.

"So what's the status?" Karen asked the temp, who came into the break room.

"Looks like they forgot the power cord." Ryan responded.

"What?" Pam asked.

"Oh, damn it!" Willow groaned.

"Oh, you're kidding me!" Karen complained. She turned to the group and announced: "Oh, you guys, guys, um... I'm sorry, but there's a problem with the karaoke machine." Everyone collectively groaned in disappointment at the news.

"Well that blows." Kelly sighed.

"Sorry about that!" Willow added.

"Hang on little ladies. You don't need this thing, I'll go grab my synthesizer." Darryl announced. Everyone erupted into cheers as Darryl stood and walked out of the break room.

"Darryl! Darryl! Darryl!" Willow began chanting, getting everyone to chant with her.

♡

Everyone was having a ball at the party. Luckily, Jim came back from Benihana and entered the break room, engaged in conversation with Kevin.

"Hey!" Willow called out, waving her brother over to her spot. Everyone greeted Jim and Kevin as the former made his way over to his sister. "How was Benihana's?"

"I would have enjoyed it if I enjoyed listening to Michael and Andy acting horny and trying to flirt with waitresses. 'Least the food was good." Jim responded.

"Oh wow. Any update with Dwight?" Willow giggled.

"Yeah! A couple sat in between me and him so he was having difficulty hearing Andy and Michael's conversations. And when Andy was talking to one of the waitresses, I told him she needed to know how to 'properly butcher a goose.' And he actually explained it!" The siblings burst into laughter at the story.

"Classic Dwight." Willow quipped as Jim wrapped his arm around his little sister.

Kevin walked over to the karaoke machine and picked up the microphone. Darryl began playing the instrumental of Alanis Morissette's _You Oughta Know_ as Kevin began singing. 

" _And I'm here, to remind you, of the mess you left when you went away. It's not fair, to deny me of the cross I bear that you give to me. You, you, you, you, you, you, you oughta know!_ " Everyone burst into applause as Jim gave Kevin a high five.

"Willow! C'mere! Dwight won the raffle!" Karen called out. 

"I'll be back." Willow told Jim as she went to Pam and Karen. The three walked over to the conference room and opened the door. Willow felt her gaze turn cold as she saw Dwight and Angela let go of each other's hands.

"Dwight, you won the raffle!" Karen exclaimed as she handed him a wrapped present.

"No way! Yeah!" Dwight cheered. He ripped off the wrapping paper with a boyish grin on his face.

"Do you like it?" Karen asked.

"Walkie-talkies! Yes!" Dwight smiled as he marveled the gift.

"Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" Pam asked. Karen and Pam followed the receptionist out of the conference room. "I kinda feel bad about this. Angela looks miserable in there." 

"I guess, but she's been nothing but nasty to us all day." Willow added.

"Come on, it's Christmas."

"Okay, it's fine. Let's ask if she wants to merge our parties." Karen responded.

♡

_"Well the Committee to Plan Parties has served its purpose. We're gonna disband. In the name of Christmas." Karen explained._

_"In the name of Nutcracker Christmas." Pam added, holding up a Rice Krispy Treat shaped like a star._

_"To Nutcracker Christmas." Willow grumbled, holding up her own star._

♡

"Angela, we've been hearing really great thing about your brownies and we were hoping you'd consider merging into two parties." Karen asked Angela.

"I'm not sure. Does your karaoke machine have Christmas songs?"

"Yeah, but we don't have a power cord."

"Oh, I may have seen it somewhere," Angela stood and walked over to the potted plant. She pulled out the black cord and held it out to the three.

'Of course.' Willow thought, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is this the one?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Karen answered, taking the cord.

"We'll go tell everyone." Pam said.

♡

 _"It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!_ "

Willow belted the lyrics to Toto's _Africa_ while downing her second margarita. Tipsy, she began to encourage the group of Dunder Mifflin Employees to sing along with her. 

" _There's nothin' that a hundred men or more could ever do!"_

Willow felt an arm wrap around her shoulders as she heard Andy singing along with her.

" _I bless the rains down in Africa!_ " Willow locked eyes with Dwight as she continued to sang, feeling a cold stare in her direction, presumably at Andy.

♡

Watching Dwight down on one knee holding the microphone for a singing Angela made Willow's blood boil. As she watched him bob his head up and down, humming the tune to _Little Drummer Boy_ , she clenched her fist in complete rage.

Willow stood up and placed her drink down next to her. She stalked off toward the exit of the office and ran down the stairs, angry tears welling up in her eyes. 

The cold winter air hit as soon as Willow exited the building. Tears fell down her flushed face as cold snow trickled down from the sky. 

Unlocking her car door, Willow stepped in, letting out a cry of frustration. Balling up her fists, she slammed her right hand onto the horn. The loud sound of the horn covered her screams and cries, her anger rising the more she thought about the couple upstairs.

"Why can't that be me?!" the brunette wailed. She honked her horn a couple more times and kicked the side of the door. Inhaling and exhaling, Willow put a hand on her forehead, mulling over her actions and feelings.

She gave up on trying to get over Dwight. Because at this rate, she only felt her feelings for him grow. And with that, her resentment towards him and Angela grew too.


	19. the sales call of hope

**MICHAEL GATHERED THE SALESPEOPLE** into the conference room early in the day for an impromptu meeting.

"Good morning everyone, take a seat." Michael greeted. Willow softly uttered a "good morning" to him and sat down to the right of Jim.

"Goooood morning, Michael!" Andy exclaimed cheerfully. Michael put on a smile (sort of mixed with a grimace) as Andy plopped himself down next to his boss.

Sooner or later, everyone but Dwight were seated at the table. 

"Okay, Dwight's not here... we'll just wait for him to come in." Michael uttered.

After about fifteen minutes, Willow noticed Dwight rush inside the conference room and take a seat next to her.

"Dwight, care to join us, finally? Thank you." Michael patronized.

"Hey Dwight, pass the tardy sauce. Get it Michael?" Andy joked, grinning like he just told the funniest joke in the world. Jim and Willow shared a look of disgust at Andy's behavior.

"Yes. Okay, here is the dream team. My sales dream team. Today we are going to team up for sales calls. Andy, since this was your idea, you get to pick first." 

"Hmm, well... let me think about this for a minute. Oh, I don't know, Michael Scott! PhD. Doctor of Sales."

"Well, I appreciate that. That is very gracious of you."

"Well, it is very gracious of you to accept."

"Well, thank you sir," Michael and Andy began laughing while Willow saw Dwight roll his eyes. "Okay, now going by seniority. Phyllis, our resident senior."

"We're the same age. And I'll pick... Karen." Phyllis said.

"Oh, uh, thanks." Karen gave Phyllis an awkward smile.

"Good. Next up, Superfly himself, Stanley." Michael

"Pass." Stanley grumbled, not looking up from his crossword puzzle.

"You can't pass. You've got to pick somebody."

"I'll take the kid." 

"Great. Oh! Since Ryan, has not made any sales yet, how about Jim goes along with you two? He could get some great advice from two great salesmen!"

"Alright." Jim answered. Stanley hummed in response. 

"Aaand that leaves... Willow and Dwight." Willow felt a pang in her stomach. How was she supposed to go on a sales call with _him_? Surprisingly, Dwight had no comments about the predicament, much to Willow's surprise.

♡

The eight salespeople gathered together in the parking lot, with Michael throwing Dwight his laundry to do. 

"Since when does Dwight do Michael's laundry?" Willow whispered to Jim.

"Remember when I told you Dwight tried to steal Michael's job?"

"Oh, right."

"Alright everybody, circle up. Here we go," Michael ordered. "You know what this is? This is the 'Amazing Race.'"

"Go on." Willow said.

"You three are the retired marines. And you guys are the mother and daughter. And you two... you're the married couple." Michael referenced, pointing to Stanley, Ryan and Jim, Karen and Phyllis, and Willow and Dwight in the order of each reference to the show.

"And _we_ ," Michael pointed to himself and Andy, "Are the firefighter heroes. Are we ready to go?"

"Wait, 'Amazing Race' like, the biggest sale wins?" Karen asked.

"No, we're just going to rush out, do the sales thing, and come back."

"Is there a prize?" Ryan asked.

"Just bragging rights." 

"Then how is this 'Amazing Race?'" Phyllis brought up.

"It's just... ugh... It's 'Amazing Race,' Phyllis. Okay? We're in teams of two and three and we are on a mission. All right, so, on your mark, get set, go! Let's do it!" The groups separated and made their ways to different cars.

"I'll drive." Dwight ordered.

"Okay." Willow responded, not wanting to start anything with him. She followed him to his Trans Am and waited by the passenger side.

She remembered way back when when she comforted him in this very car a year and a half ago. Oh how things have changed.

The ride over to the sales office was silent and tense. The only words exchanged between the two was the location of said sales office.

Mötley Crüe silently played on the radio as Willow looked out the window, humming the lyrics and tapping her hand on her thigh to the beat of the song.

"Willow? What did I do?" the brunette snapped out of her trance and turned to Dwight.

"Hmm?"

"What did I do?" he repeated, his voice cracking on the last word.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked, feeling herself get annoyed.

"I uh... Um... One minute you're sweet as pie and the next minute you move away for a few months and think you're all that. So what is the issue?" Dwight's sudden change in tone startled Willow, which only annoyed her more.

"What is my _issue_? You really want to go there, Schrute?"

"I do, woman!" 

"My fucking issue is... it's nothing! Okay? Nothing! Leave me alone and let's just do this call!" Willow shouted. She turned back around and looked out the window, scowling. Dwight scoffed and continued to drive.

♡

The rest of the ride over to the office was silent. Dwight pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. As Willow turned to leave, she felt his hand on her forearm. She turned around to look at him, her expression softening.

"Um, I'm sorry." he quickly said.

"Huh?"

"I apologize. I realized I have overstepped with my accusations earlier."

"Oh, it's fine. Let's just do this sale." Willow opened up the front door before Dwight's grip on her forearm tightened slightly.

"I have this... what d'you call it... this thing I do before an important sales call."

"Oh, that's nice."

"Do you... wanna do it with me?" Willow smiled to herself, happy to see Dwight's vulnerable side. In a way, she felt special. She knew that Dwight was generally rigid and cold as an individual, and seeing him opening up to her brought back that good feeling she got when she took him to the hospital for his concussion.

"Okay, what is it?" Dwight grabbed a CD from the glove compartment and put it in to the CD player. Mötley Crüe's _Kickstart My Heart_ began playing as Dwight began doing air guitar moves to the beat of the song.

"That is so cute!" Willow giggled as she began to mirror his movements.

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not! This is such a cute thing!" A blush tugged on Dwight's face as he began to head-bang and punch the air. Willow laughed some more as she continued to mirror his movements.

When the song ended, Dwight and Willow exited the car, the latter replicating Dwight's upbeat and pumped attitude.

"Let's do this!" Willow cheered. Dwight pumped a fist in the air as he followed Willow inside the building.

♡

"We can offer you 30% off on our recycled laser paper, and if you get 100 reams or more we can add an additional 5% discount." Willow explained. 

Dwight and Willow were currently in a meeting with a representative from Byers Cataloging, a major client that was utilizing Staples' services.

"Excuse me, can I use your phone?" Dwight asked the representative.

"Sure." he answered.

"Thank you." Dwight said as he picked up the phone on the desk.

"Here's some things we can offer you: We can have you fully stocked by April, and any pages that you would like custom made we can do..." Willow continued on.

"These are great deals and such, but fiscally, it makes more sense to stay with Staples."

"I get it. But let me ask you this, how important is customer service to you?"

"Oh, very important. We started as a family business, and we treat our customers as if they are family. I see you two clearly have the family aspect going for you." 

"Oh, we're not..." Willow sputtered, turning red.

"Married. We are, however, in a sort of long term relationship," Dwight explained, putting an arm around Willow. "Family is very important to us."

"Yep! And... and that's we have the same ideals with our customer service." Willow felt her face turn red at Dwight's sudden action.

"See, I've been on hold with Staples' customer service for... how long have we been here?"

"Um, about twenty minutes." the representative answered.

"And here's Dunder Mifflin." Willow opened up her cellphone and dialed the phone number for Kelly Kapoor.

"Dunder Mifflin customer service, this is Kelly." 

"Hi, Kelly! It's Willow!"

"Oh my God, Willow! I have sooo much to tell you! I-" Willow quickly hung up the phone, not wanting to deal with Kelly at the moment.

"Here is my card. It's got my cell number, my pager number, my home number, and my other pager number. I never take vacations, I never get sick, and I don't celebrate any major holidays." Dwight explained, handing his business card to the representative.

"Yep, he's that dedicated to the job."

"Indeed. I do it all for my Willow." Dwight squeezed the smaller woman. Meanwhile, Willow was screaming internally at the name.

"Okay, you've convinced me. We've got a deal." 

"Excellent! We promise you won't be disappointed!" Willow said, shaking the representative's hand. 

"Be sure to call the number on the card for more details." Dwight ordered, shaking the representative's hand. Willow said a quick goodbye to him before walking out of the office. She felt Dwight's hand grab hers as she followed him out.

The two walked into the elevator, still hand in hand. When the doors closed, both of them let out a cheer.

"We did it!" Willow squealed. 

"Yeah!" Dwight exclaimed, picking her up and spinning her around the small elevator. 

"I didn't think we were gonna do it!" 

"I knew we were gonna do it. Wanna know why?"

"Why, Dwight?"

"Because... we're awesome!"

"Okay, nerd." Willow giggled. Dwight eventually put her down, the two nervously standing apart. Willow looked down at her hands, still giddy at the previous actions. For a while, her resentment towards him (and Angela to an extent) faded away. She almost forgot that he was in a relationship with her for a bit, with him lying to the representative that they were together and him picking her up and spinning her around just like before. 

♡

The car ride back to Dunder Mifflin was silent. Except, the aura was... different. As Dwight drove, he looked over to Willow, who was leaning on the car door and staring out the window. He smiled at how peaceful she looked, his smile growing looking back at her excitement about closing the sale. It was there that he realized one thing.

He could never have this with Angela. Ignoring the obvious difference in jobs, he liked being around Willow. He admires her determination, respects her hardworking attitude, laughs at her stubbornness and bubbly guise, and thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the world.

It was all of a sudden that the one thing he needed to feel complete clicked in his mind. A new overwhelming amount of feelings and adoration caused him to pull to the side of the road and stop the car.

Confused by the stopping of the car, Willow straightened herself out and looked over to Dwight.

"Dwight, what are you-" She was cut off by him leaning over and kissing her with the fire of a thousand suns. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with equal passion and emotion. He pulled her into his lap and held her close to him like he was going to lose her. Both of them felt a spark inside them that they've never felt with anyone else before.

Willow eventually broke the kiss, her mind going a hundred miles an hour. As much as she wanted to hop back into his arms and continue to make out with him, her curiosity outweighed her physical needs. She slid herself back into the passenger seat, fixing her hair.

"Dwight, I... why? I mean... that was... but... why?" Willow breathed out, still shaky and quite excited from his kiss.

"You... are everything. I practically lost you after you told me your feelings during the Casino Night. I didn't realize it back then. But I know now. I like you. I need you. Please..." Dwight confessed. Willow let out a small gasp, internally squealing at his confession.

"What about Angela?"

"Forget her. We can be together."

"Dwight, look. I wanted this for a long time. Believe me, you could kiss me like _that_ any day of the week. But... I don't want to be the 'side chick' when you're still in a relationship. I can't be someone you use to cheat on another person."

"I'll break up with her immediately."

"Well... not immediately... but soon." 

"Okay." Dwight leaned in to kiss her again, but was blocked by her hand.

"No kisses until you break up with Angela." Willow smiled. Dwight ruffled her hair before going to start the car again.

♡

Dwight and Willow entered the office, Willow still blushing at what happened in the car. She gave a quick wave to Pam and sat back down at her desk.

Michael walked over to Dwight's desk, a scowl on his face.

"Hey, we nailed the sale!" Dwight smiled.

"Where were you this morning?" Michael asked, an icy tone laced in his voice.

"I overslept. Damn rooster didn't crow."

"Why do you lie, liar?"

"I am not a liar."

"You are lying right now. I know that you went to corporate this morning, and I know that you lied about it. And given our history, I need you tell me this instant exactly what you were doing."

"Michael, I cannot tell you what I was doing there. But you have to trust me, I would never do anything to hurt you or this company."

"Okay, you know what? I want you to think about your future in this company. I want you to think about it long and hard."

"That's what she said."

"Don't. Don't you dare. I want to know what you were doing this morning by the end of the day."

♡

"Dwight... where were you this morning?" Willow asked. She followed him to the elevators after his silent pleas for help.

"I had to bring something for Angela. I... I don't know if I want Michael to know I was with her."

"I mean... you should just come clean. Does it matter if you're gonna break up with her anyway? Unless..."

"No no, you're right. Thank you." Dwight kissed the brunette on the forehead before turning to go back into the office. When he was out of sight, Willow jumped in the air, giddy at his action.

♡

Four thirty PM. Everyone was working silently at their desks. As Willow filled out some more paperwork, she felt Dwight's hand graze against hers. Looking up, she saw him give her a nod before standing.

"Ahem. May I have your attention please? This will only take a moment of your time. To Michael, I must come clean about why I was late this morning. You see, I brought leftover accounting papers to Corporate due to the fact that I am in a relationship with Angela from accounting. Or... was. Angela, I'm officially breaking up with you, for I have feelings for another. Due to this, I am deciding to step down from my post as your number three. That is all." Dwight sat down. Everyone was stunned at his sudden confession, and looked over to Angela, who was looking down, embarrassed. Willow felt a twinge of pity for the blonde, but was slightly relieved Dwight handled the breakup quickly.

♡

"Dwight, you didn't have to break up with her in front of the whole office! What the hell?" Willow scolded with a smile. The two were back at the elevators.

"I didn't? Oh. I don't care." Dwight leaned down and pressed his lips onto Willow's. Smiling in the kiss, Willow placed her palms on his face, bringing him closer to her. Dwight broke the kiss and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now what?" Willow asked, hugging him back. Dwight placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her his _undivided attention_.

"Would you like to engage in romantic relations with me?"

"Thought you'd never ask, dork." Willow pulled his tie down and kissed him again, beaming in the kiss. Dwight wrapped his arms around her smaller frame, kissing her back. Remembering where they were, Willow quickly pushed herself off of him.

"After work. My place. I'll SMS message you the address." Dwight said hoarsely.

"Oh, yes." Willow smiled, excited for what was to come. She kissed him on the cheek before making her way back to the office.


	20. oh, oscar's back!

**WILLOW EXITED HER CAR,** grabbing her purse in the process. She looked to her right and locked eyes with her boyfriend. She immediately suppressed a grin and looked down, feeling as if she was a school girl seeing her crush. Dwight looked out for any of his coworkers before walking over to the brunette. He felt a flutter in his stomach when seeing her smile and taking her into his arms.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" Willow chirped, kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Good morning." Dwight responded, smiling warmly at the pet name. The two quickly broke their hug, looking around in case someone was around.

Dwight and Willow decided to keep their newfound relationship on the down low for now. They planned to sign the HR Consensual Relationship Agreement with Toby and letting Jim and Pam know soon. Dwight, obviously, was on the fence about the latter, but Willow insisted it was fine.

"You sure you don't want to tell Michael? I know you tell him a lot." Willow asked as she followed Dwight into the building.

"As I am no longer his number three, being replaced by that singing buffoon, I don't really think it's appropriate to tell him."

"Okay. I'm kind of relieved, if I'm being honest. I know he'd make a whole thing about it, and I don't really need that right now," Willow explained as the couple made their way into the elevator. As the doors closed, Willow wrapped her arms around the taller male. "I just want to be with you."

Dwight melted into her touch. After a moment, Willow let go of the hug and exited the elevator. She entered the office, immediately greeted by a cause to be annoyed.

She saw Andy Bernard sitting down at Dwight's desk with his cellphone in his hand. The phone was blasting Andy's own rendition of Bobby Day's _Rockin' Robin_ with him dancing around. Grimacing, Willow walked over to her desk and placed her purse down, getting the attention of Andy and her equally annoyed brother.

"Good morning, Willow! Like my ringtone?" Andy asked, holding up the phone to Willow's ear.

"Um... it's nice, Andy. Uh, why are you at Dwight's desk?" Willow asked softly.

"Exactly, why _are_ you at my desk?" Dwight walked over to Andy, arms crossed and a scowl on his face. Willow couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's antics.

"I, uh..." Andy sputtered.

"Scram." Andy ceased his ringtone and went back to his desk. As Dwight sat down, he made eye contact with the woman across from him. She smiled warmly in his direction as she looked down and began to dial a phone number for a potential client.

♡

 _Jim looked into the camera, absolutely perplexed."What is going on with my sister... and_ Dwight _?"_

♡

Willow looked up to the sound of the office door opening and saw Oscar enter. He looked over to Willow and gave her a small wave. Willow stood and walked over to him.

"Hey, welcome back!" she said, shaking the accountant's hand.

"Thank you, and welcome back to you too!" Oscar responded. Willow smiled and went back to her seat as Oscar walked off to his.

Dwight leaned in to whisper something to Willow: "Did you know he's gay?"

"Um... no. Nothing wrong with that, though."

"Of course. I just wanted to tell you."

"That's nice, but he can tell me himself if he wants to."

"Uh huh. Sorry." Dwight reached over and grabbed Willow's hand. She squeezed it slightly and went back to work.

♡

_"Okay, there's something really weird going on with Willow and Dwight." Pam commented._

♡

As Willow finished preparing a cup of coffee in the kitchen, she saw Michael enter, with Andy close behind him. Michael gave the woman a small wave as he entered the men's bathroom. 

"Hey, Willow." Andy greeted, staring at the door to the bathroom.

"How's it going, Andy?" Willow asked, discomfort washing over her.

"Good, good." Andy muttered, not looking at her. Willow nodded and left the kitchen, grimacing at Andy's behavior. As she sat back down in her seat, she saw Andy continuing to look at the bathroom door as he grabbed some food from the refrigerator. She looked over to Jim, nudging him to get his attention.

Jim looked up at Willow, confused. Willow gestured toward the kitchen door, where Andy was still lurking by the bathroom door. Jim looked over and visibly cringed at the man's actions. He looked back at Willow, sharing her perturbed look.

♡

 _"I've never seen anyone act like that with their boss, ever. And I've worked with Dwight for more than two years. You know it's bad when I say_ Dwight Schrute _isn't acting as weird as him." Willow commented._

♡

Later in the day, Angela gathered the Party Planning Committee in the conference room to organize a party for Oscar's return. Willow followed Pam inside the conference room feeling a sort of sense of dread.

As much as she disliked Angela, Willow felt bad that Dwight handled their breakup so publicly and abruptly. She felt the blonde's icy gaze and tensed up as she sat down between her and Pam.

"What's with you and Dwight?" Willow jumped, turning to Pam.

"Shh, nothing." Willow whispered, her eyes darting to Angela.

"Right."

"Shut up!"

Eventually Oscar made his way inside, taking a seat to the left of Angela.

"Okay, Oscar. What do you want for your party? A cake? Cupcakes?" Angela asked.

"I really have no preference. We don't even have to have a party." Oscar responded.

"No, hey, hey. Don't be ridiculous. Of course we are going to have a party. A celebration of Oscar. 'Oscar night!' And I want it to be Oscar-specific." Michael suggested, walking inside the conference room.

"Michael-"

"No, no, no. I mean, not because you're gay. Your gayness does not define you. Your 'Mexican-ness' is what defines you to me. And I think we should celebrate Oscar's 'Mexicanity.' So Phyllis, I want you to go find firecrackers. And a Chihuahua. Pam, in the frozen food section, Swanson makes a delightful chimichanga."

"Why don't you have me riding in on a donkey into the office like 'Pepe.'" Oscar snarked, earning a smirk from Willow.

"Ah, a burro, of course. If Oscar wants a donkey, let's get him one."

"Uh-" Michael left before Oscar could get another word out. Everyone looked around awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Okay, Pam and Ryan, go get the chimichangas and other stuff from the grocery store. Phyllis, go to the print store and order a banner. Oscar, what would you want it to say?" Angela said.

"Uh, I don't really care."

"Okay. Phyllis just make it say 'Welcome Back' or something."

Angela continued to give everyone tasks for the party. Well, everyone except for Willow.

"Uh, do you need me to do anything?" Willow asked, a bit confused.

"Oh, Willow. I forgot you were even here. You don't need to show up to these meetings anymore."

"What?"

"We have enough people here in the Party Planning Committee, you're no longer needed." Angela smirked.

"Uh... okay. Fine with me." Willow stood and left the conference room, almost flipping Angela off in the process.

As she walked back to her desk, she saw Andy, sitting at her desk, pretending to "fish" for Jim.

"Andy, get out." the brunette scolded. Andy stood and walked away from Willow's chair while still putting up his act. Jim stood and walked over to Willow, an annoyed look on his face.

"Prank?"

"You don't even have to ask." The siblings smirked and high-fived.

♡

The Halpert siblings met back at Willow's desk after going around and asking Karen and Ryan for assistance with their prank. Jim sat on top of the desk and let out a sigh.

"Hey man, let's ask Pam." Willow suggested, looking over to reception. Jim felt himself tense up slightly at the mention of the receptionist.

"Sure." Jim answered. They heard Andy begin singing some song (extremely off key) and cringed, making their way over to reception.

"Would you like to assist us in pulling a prank on Andy?" Jim asked, leaning on the desk.

"Oh, I'm kind of in the middle of- yes please." Pam pleaded.

"Awesome, wait right here you two." Willow said, walking over to Andy's desk.

"Heyyy, Willow. How's it hangin'?" Andy asked.

"It's going alright." Willow responded, sitting on top of his desk. She turned around, seeing Dwight staring at her. She gave him a motion, assuring him that everything was fine. Turning back to Andy, she gave him a faux smile.

"So, what were you singing?"

"Oh, I was singing this great song 'bout zombies. I did a little of my own A Capella. Did you know I was in an A Capella group in Cornell?"

"No! Do tell!" Willow feigned excitement. As Andy went on a rant about Cornell and A Capella, Willow felt around behind her for Andy's cellphone. She grabbed it and clamped it into her hand. Andy continued ranting as she placed both her hands on her lap, hiding the phone.

"And that's how I earned the nickname 'Boner Champ.'" Andy finished.

"Lovely. Talk soon." Willow stood and walked back over to reception. She placed the phone behind the little sign reading 'RECEPTION' and quickly asked Pam if she had any messages. Seeing Pam grab the phone, Willow took that as her cue to return back to her own desk.

♡

Waiting for the right timing, Willow let out a loud sigh and turned to Jim.

"Want a coffee?"

"Of course." The siblings stood and made their way over to the break room, Pam following closely behind. Pam quickly slipped the phone into Jim's hand as Willow held the door open for her brother.

As Pam began pouring herself a drink from the water cooler, Jim handed Willow the phone and hoisted her onto his shoulders. While Pam began to drink, Willow pushed open one of the ceiling panels and tossed the phone toward Andy's desk. A loud thump could be heard, with Stanley being the only one to notice before resuming his conversation with a client.

Jim let Willow down and began to pour him and her a cup of coffee. Pam walked back to her desk as Jim handed Willow her cup of coffee. The siblings exited the kitchen and walked back over to their desk clump as if nothing happened.

♡

Willow and Dwight sat in the break room, eating lunch. As Willow took a drink of water, she felt Dwight take her hand and rub his thumb back and forth on the top of her hand. She felt herself blush as she squeezed his hand.

"After, do you wanna meet with Toby for the thing?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Dwight answered. Willow beamed and kissed him on the cheek. Dwight felt his heart beat out of his chest at the sudden action. He put his arm around the brunette and pulled her close to him.

"Dwight! PDA!" Willow giggled. He reciprocated as he ruffled her hair. She nudged him in the arm, her smile never leaving her face.

Willow was overjoyed that she could finally have moments like this with Dwight. After pining for him for what seemed like years, she wanted to appreciate every moment she could with him.

The two finished eating and made their way into the annex to meet with Toby.

"Hey, Toby!" Willow greeted. She saw the man turn around and give the two a small wave.

"Hey, Willow. Dwight. What can I do for you guys?" Toby asked.

"Uh, do you have one of those... um... relationship contract things?"

"For you?"

"For us." Dwight said, putting his arm around the smaller female.

"Wow, you two? Congratulations!" Toby smiled as he reached into his desk to get one of the contracts.

"Thank you!" Willow beamed as Toby handed her a clipboard with the contract on it.

"Just sign and initial on the last page right over there and you're good to go!" Willow finished signing and handed the clipboard to Dwight, shooting him a small smile. He signed his name and handed Toby back the clipboard.

"Hey, do you mind keeping this on the down low? We don't really want people to know about us." Willow asked.

"Michael?"

"Yeah."

"Of course."

"Thank you so much." Willow smiled and followed Dwight out of the annex, grabbing his hand.

♡

As the Party Planning Committee began setting up for the party, Michael exited his office and walked over to reception.

"Pam, I have a mission to accomplish. Make sure this party gets rolling and I will be back shortly. Dwight, can you come with me for a second?" Michael said, motioning toward Dwight. Dwight looked to Willow before standing and walking toward his boss.

"Wait up. Where are you going? Do you want me to come with you guys?" Andy asked, jogging toward the two.

"Oh, God." Michael muttered.

"Just listen, I forgot to tell you the plan for this Saturday. You, me, bars, beers, _buzzed_. Wings, shots, _drunk_. Waitresses, _hot_. Football: Cornell/Hofstra. _Slaughter_! Then a quick nap at my place and we'll hit the tiz-own!"

"No. I don't want to do any of that." Michael ordered, his tone a lot more stern. Willow gasped a bit, surprised that _Michael Scott_ was being stern with someone for once.

"Duh. Which is why I was just joking about doing that." 

'Dude, just shut up.' Willow thought, rolling her eyes.

"No, just stop. Stop. Stop doing it. You're going to drive me crazy." Michael 

"Fine. I'll just sit at my desk and be quiet. Sorry I annoyed you with my friendship." Andy began to make his way back over to his desk. Willow looked over at Jim and made a hand sign, indicating him to call Andy's phone. Jim smirked and quickly dialed Andy's phone number.

The annoying sound of Andy's A Capella rendition of _Rockin' Robin_ blared through the ceiling for the third time that day. The male gritted his teeth and turned to face the office.

"'Scuse me. And I'm also sorry that a lot of people here... for some reason think it's _funny_ to steal someone's personal property and hide it from them. Here's a little _newsflash_! It's not _funny_! In fact, it's pretty _freakin' unfunny_!" Andy let out a loud yell and turned around, punching a hole in the wall next to him. Stunned, Jim hung up the phone and looked over to Willow, who had her hands over her mouth, shocked at what just happened. She looked over to Michael and Dwight; both men looking at Andy in disgust. 

"That was an overreaction... Gonna hit the break room. Does anybody want anything? Pam, you good? Willow?"

"I'm good." Willow muttered.

"Me too." Pam replied.

"Sure? Okay." Andy turned around and sauntered over to the break room. Willow raised her cellphone and took a picture of the hole Andy made in the wall.

♡

The party went off without a hitch. Willow, Jim and Pam stood together in the conference room, laughing and drinking.

"Okay okay, I have to ask. What the hell is going on with you and Dwight?" Pam asked.

"Shit! I knew I had to tell you two something! Well... he asked me out." Willow said, smiling.

"He _what_?!" Jim sputtered.

"Asked me out, dummy. On the way back from the sales call he pulled over and we made out for a little bit then after he very... publicly... broke up with Angela, he asked me out." 

"I'm so happy for you!" Pam squealed, hugging Willow. Willow looked over to Jim, a stunned look still on his face.

"I'll take that as a congratulations, Jimmy." Willow giggled, punching her brother on the arm.

"My little sister... and Dwight..." Jim whispered.

" _Yes_ , Jim. I know." Willow smiled.


	21. phyllis is getting married!

**WILLOW HUMMED TO HERSELF AS SHE** began to brush her hair. Currently, she was getting ready to go to a wedding. More specifically, Phyllis' wedding. She was marrying Bob Vance (Vance Refrigeration) and everyone in the office was invited and encouraged by Michael to go.

Willow was actually pretty excited to go. She wasn't the closest with Phyllis, but she generally enjoyed her company and they shared a sort of resentment toward Angela. However, Willow was most excited to go to her first event as Dwight Schrute's girlfriend. And she was loving it.

She began to apply some makeup as she continued humming a random song to herself. She grabbed her favorite red lipstick and began applying it as she heard her cellphone ring. She placed the lipstick down and grabbed the ringing device, seeing that Dwight was calling.

"Hey babe, how's everything?" Willow asked as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder, grabbing mascara from her counter. 

"I'm alright. Do you want me to come pick you up?" Dwight asked.

"No no, it's okay. I'll meet you at the church."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I'll see you there."

"Okay. Goodbye darling."

"Bye." Willow finished applying her mascara and closed her phone, placing it on the counter. She felt herself beam at the cute nickname Dwight gave her.

After about fifteen minutes, Willow finished with her makeup. Content, she left the bathroom, grabbing her cellphone in the process. She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself, checking for any complications.

Her dress was light pink with a floral pattern all over. She flattened any wrinkles and walked away from the mirror, slipping on a pair of black flats. She grabbed her purse and left her apartment.

♡

Willow exited her car and began walking toward the church. She slowed down a little bit, looking out for Dwight. Before she knew what hit her, she felt herself being pulled into someone's arms, letting out a yelp in the process. She looked up to see Dwight in his tuxedo that she absolutely loves.

"Hey!" she giggled, pecking her boyfriend on the lips.

"You look... I have no words. You're so damn beautiful." Dwight took the brunette into his arms, just wanting to live in the moment with the woman he adores. Willow let out a laugh at the contact, returning the hug.

"You don't look so bad yourself, handsome. In fact, I'm a huge fan of this tux." Willow teased, running her fingers up and down his chest. He let out a low hum, pulling her even closer to him. Their lips were barley touching at this point; all Willow could see was Dwight's blue eyes clouded with lust and adoration. And oh man, was she loving it.

He grabbed her face and smashed his lips onto hers. Willow felt herself melt in the kiss as she ran her fingers through his brown locks. She nipped at his bottom lip and deepened the kiss, feeling him push her against the wall of the church.

Quickly realizing where they were, Willow quickly broke the kiss, much to her chagrin. She hummed as she straightened Dwight's hair out, looking to see that her red lipstick was smeared all over his mouth.

"Babe, my lipstick." Willow laughed as she reached into her purse and grabbed her compact mirror a couple of wipes. He chuckled as she wiped the makeup off his face and quickly wiped any smudges off of her own face.

"Let's get this over with." Dwight muttered, grabbing Willow's hand. The two made their way over to the entrance of the church and walked inside.

Willow immediately noticed Jim and Karen walking into the main hall. She dragged Dwight through the crowd and caught up with the two, tapping Jim on the shoulder to get his attention. He turned around and gave Willow and Dwight a small wave.

The group followed the crowd into the main hall to try and find seats. Willow saw that there were even more people then she thought.

"Why are all these people here? There are too many people on this Earth. We need a new plague. Who are all these people?" Dwight complained, slowly and protectively bringing Willow closer to him. 

"You know what? I bet a lot of them are wedding crashers." Jim suggested. Willow smirked and locked eyes with him, immediately knowing where he was going with this.

"No way."

"Did you ever see the movie?"

"Of course I saw it."

"You know I just wish I had the investigative powers to smoke some of these guys out."

"Once again, Jim, I will take care of this. I will locate the wedding crashers and report them to Phyllis. That way I won't have to get her a gift." Willow looked up to Dwight, raising an eyebrow and giving him a smirk.

"Good luck with that, hon." she jested.

"I don't need luck. I've specially trained myself for a situation like this ever since I saw the movie." Dwight puffed his chest out as he led Willow into one of the pews. She shook her head in amusement as she leaned her head on Dwight's shoulder.

♡

The organist began playing _Bridal Chorus_ as the doors to the main hall opened. Willow stood and faced the doors, seeing Phyllis smiling ear to ear and her father in a wheelchair being pushed by none other than Michael Scott. The three began going down the aisle as the song continued.

At some point, Phyllis' father tried to get up from the wheelchair. Michael pushed him back into the chair, but he stood up again and slowly began to walk Phyllis down the aisle. The entire church erupted in applause while Michael stared, dumbfounded. He leaned toward a camera person and muttered an expletive before dragging the wheelchair down the aisle.

With each clunk the chair made, more and more of the attendees began looking over to Michael in disgust. Willow looked over to Jim, giving him a look that screamed 'What the fuck.' Michael eventually made it to the altar and stood in between two of Bob Vance (Vance Refrigeration)'s groomsmen. Willow cringed, nervous about what else Michael was going to do to interrupt the wedding.

"And do you, Phyllis, take Bob Vance, Vance Refrigeration, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Phyllis answered.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time as a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Bob Vance!" Michael exclaimed, interrupting the priest. 

"And do you, Bob, take Phyllis to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked again.

"Oh sh..." Michael swore, realizing his mistake.

"I do." Bob said.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest declared.

"Ladies and Gentleman, for the first time as a couple, Mr. and Mrs. Bob Vance! Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Michael shouted again. This time, everyone applauded and cheered as Phyllis and Bob kissed, the organist playing _Wedding March_.

♡

"Best of luck, Phyllis. Also I'm going to need to see a copy of the guest manifest as well as photographs of the caterers." Dwight ordered, shaking Phyllis' hand. Willow smirked in amusement at how Dwight believed there were wedding crashers.

"I don't have that, Dwight." Phyllis said.

"Damn it, Phyllis!" he growled as he walked off. Willow rolled her eyes in amusement as she went over to the taller woman.

"Don't mind him, he's being paranoid. Anyways, congratulations!" Willow cheered as she hugged her coworker.

"Aw, thank you Willow, you're sweet. I'm glad you could come." 

"Of course! You and Bob are wonderful together."

"Thank you!" Willow smiled and went off to find Dwight.

♡

The reception hall was decked out with all sorts of different decorations. The lights were slightly dimmed, with Kevin and his band on the stage. Willow sat at the same table as Jim, Karen and a couple of her other coworkers. She saw Dwight was standing closer to the buffet and the stage, likely looking out for wedding crashers. She shook her head in amusement as Kevin's band began playing some song by The Police. 

Willow began engaging in conversation with Jim and Karen, talking about some mindless topics as they ate food and drank wine. Every now and then she would look over to Dwight, seeing he was in the same spot, watching everyone intently.

If there was one thing Willow liked about Dwight, it was his dedication; whether it was making a big sale to even the silliest things like Jim putting the idea of wedding crashers into his mind. She made eye contact with him from across the room and gave him a warm smile. He nodded in her direction and saluted. She let out a soft giggle of amusement as she took a sip of champagne.

♡

"Phyllis, you're a wonderful woman. And you're a hell of a bowler!" Bob's best man concluded, earning a round of applause from the guests. Everyone in the wedding party were currently saying toasts for Phyllis and Bob. Michael walked over to the main table and took the microphone from the best man, standing in between the newlyweds.

"Thank you, Randy. That was great. Thank you. Thank you very much. Hi, I'm Michael Scott. And for the next forty minutes, I'm going to be your tour guide through the lives of Phyllis Lapin and Bob Vance. One of the great, seemingly impossible, love stories of our time. My name is Michael Scott. Webster's Dictionary defines 'wedding' as 'the fusing of two metals with a hot torch.' Well, you know something. I think you guys are two metals. Gold medals. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Michael Scott, Phyllis' boss. To quote from The Princess Bride: 'Mawige...'"

♡

_"I can't imagine having Michael at my wedding. If he's gonna act like that, I'm not even gonna tell him I'm getting married." Willow complained, taking a sip of champagne._

♡ _  
_

"Phyllis and Bob: their celebrity couple name would be 'Phlob.' You look at her... and she's kind of matronly today, but back in high school, I swear, her nickname was 'Easy Rider.' Now as for Bob... Bob Vance... is a guy that... he works-" Michael was cut off by Bob attempting to take the microphone away from him.

"Oh okay. That's enough. Thanks, Michael. Give me..." Bob tried to snatch the microphone from Michael while standing over him, while Michael would not budge. 

Even though the microphone was away from him, Willow could still hear Michael say: "Okay hold, hold on, hold on. Look. Look. I didn't say anything when Phyllis' dad upstaged me at the ceremony. And I think you owe me this."

"Give me the microphone." Bob ordered.

"No. I'm not going to." Michael retaliated.

"Give me... Give me the microphone, Michael. You're out of here!" Bob successfully took the microphone away from him.

"Oh. Yeah. You're out of here! You're... Yeah. I hate you!" Michael yelled out as he stalked out of the hall.

'God damn finally.' Willow thought to herself.

♡

After the recent disaster, better known as Michael's speech, Willow decided to go over and hang out with Dwight. She took two flutes of champagne over to Dwight's corner of the reception hall, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, I missed you tonight." Willow said, handing him one of the flutes.

"I missed you too, darling. I'm sorry, looking out for wedding crashers was my priority for the night. Now that I have detained two, I think I'm satisfied." Dwight responded. He downed the entire flute and placed it on a table next to him. Willow giggled as she took a small sip of her champagne.

"You're sweet." she mused. Dwight looked around a couple of times before taking his girlfriend's hand into his. He raised her hand to his lips and placed a chaste kiss onto it. She blushed and smiled as he lowered her hand.

Kevin's band began to play the beginning notes of _You Were Meant For Me_ by Jewel, as Dwight brought Willow closer to him.

"Dance with me." he pleaded, taking Willow's champagne and setting it next to his empty flute.

"Wh- here? I don't know..." Willow trailed off.

"No, follow me." Dwight took her hand and brought them outside. Willow smiled as she placed her palms onto Dwight's shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her close to him.

As the couple began swaying to the beat of the music, Willow's mind began to wander a bit. She thought about how safe she felt in Dwight's arms and the blissful feeling she had that she never wanted to go away. She felt him lean his head on top of hers and bring her even closer to him. 

Willow wanted this moment to last forever. Just her, Dwight and the blissful night. She looked up at him with pure adoration, slowly bringing her lips toward his. Getting the hint, he closed the gap between them. This kiss was a lot different than the many others the couple shared since they began dating. It was gentle, yet passionate. Soft, yet rough. Light, yet full of love.

They eventually parted as the song ended. Dwight took Willow's hands into his and gazed at her with adoration. 

"Hey, wanna get out of here?" she asked, her tone barley over a whisper.

"Okay." Dwight answered, running his thumbs over her palms.

"My place."

"Of course." 

The couple temporarily parted ways to go to their respected vehicles. They were ready for a night of passion; just the two of them.


	22. yes michael, we're dating

**"CAN YOU COME TO THIS PARTY WITH ME?"**

Willow and Dwight sat together in Dwight's car, talking for a bit until going into work.

"What party?"

"Michael was invited to this party the CFO is having, and since he invited me along, I want you to come too. And Jim's going with Karen too, I guess."

"Honey, if I come, we'd have to tell Michael about us so he doesn't suspect anything. And I don't know if I really want him to know yet."

"Come on! Michael needs me, and I want to share this experience with the most beautiful woman in my life." Dwight explained, placing a palm on her cheek. Willow blushed and looked down, giggling at how sweet he was being.

"Oh, alright. You really know how to convince me." She pressed her lips onto his quickly before opening up the door and exiting the car. Dwight let out a silent 'yeah!' as he followed his girlfriend inside the building.

The couple entered the office hand in hand. Dwight led Willow over to Michael's closed office, knocking twice.

"Come in," Michael answered. Dwight opened the door and walked inside, Willow following close behind. "Hi Dwight, hi Willow. How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Michael. I came to inform you that Willow will be accompanying us to David Wallace's party because we are dating. That is all."

"Okay. Wait, WHAT?"

"Michael, it's pretty simple. Me and Dwight, are _dating_." Willow responded, shooting a smirk toward Dwight.

"No way! You two?"

" _Yes_."

"Oh my God." Michael stood from his seat and took Dwight and Willow's hands, dragging them out of his office.

"This is why I didn't want to tell him." Willow quickly whispered to Dwight.

"I know, I'm sorry." he replied.

"Don't worry. It was bound to come out eventually."

"Everybody, I have an important announcement to make. Willow and Dwight are dating! Can you believe it?" Michael cheered, holding Dwight and Willow's arms up. Willow immediately noticed Angela shooting a glare in their direction.

"You two?" Phyllis asked, pointing to Willow.

"Yeah!" the brunette answered.

"Congratulations!" 

Everyone else gave their general congratulations to the pair, with the exception of Angela, of course. Michael giddily returned to his office as Dwight and Willow walked over to their desk clump.

"Guess you're coming to the party?" Jim asked.

"I am." Willow responded, giving her brother a high five.

"Thank God, at least there'll be someone else I tolerate."

"Mhm."

♡

The end of the day could not come any faster for Willow. She was admittedly nervous to go to the party and basically reveal her relationship to completely random people (including the head honcho of the company). It wasn't that she was ashamed to date Dwight, she just felt more comfortable with keeping her love life on the private end of things (which was the exact reason why she did not want to tell Michael). Nonetheless, she knew she had to sacrifice her superficial needs to support her boyfriend.

Willow walked over to the coat rack and got her jacket. While putting it on, she walked back to her desk to grab her purse, only to see Michael walking toward the desk clump.

"Alright, ready? Come on, guys. Early worm gets the worm." he said while Dwight began imitating a trumpet. 

"Another worm? Like, are they friends?" Jim quipped, earning a small smirk from his sister.

"It's early bird gets the worm." Dwight clarified.

"Thank you, babe." Willow laughed, linking her arm with his.

"Pam, would you smell my breath?" Michael asked, walking over to Pam.

"No." Pam immediately said.

"Let me smell," Dwight went over to Michael, who breathed in his face. "Good, not great."

"Eww." Willow muttered to herself.

"So, Dwight, Jan will be picking me up right about now. Are you and Willow gonna come with us or..."

"No, no, Dwight'll drive. Right?" Willow quickly answered. She'd rather jump into a volcano then spend two and a half hours in a car with Michael and Jan.

"Of course. We'll meet you there." Dwight said.

"Oh, alright. See you soon." Michael gave the office a small wave as he answered his ringing cellphone, walking out of the office.

"He's going with Jan?" Willow whispered, taking Dwight's hand and walking out of the office with him.

"I heard they started a relationship." Dwight responded as he led Willow to the elevator.

"No way. WAIT. He took her to that resort, didn't he?"

"Yes. Did you not see the picture?"

"Oh, right! To be honest I sort of forgot about that." Dwight let out a chuckle as he led Willow to the parking lot.

♡

The couple arrived at David Wallace's house right on time. Dwight exited the car and opened the door for Willow, holding his arm out for her. Smiling, Willow unbuckled her seat belt and left the car, grabbing Dwight's arm. As they began walking toward the entrance, Willow took in the sight of the enormous mansion. As extravagant as it looked, Willow felt herself grow more and more nervous and intimidated with everything. Without realizing, she felt herself freeze in her spot.

Dwight felt Willow's arm yank away before knocking on the door to the house. Looking back, he saw the confident and bubbly woman he adored frozen in place, her confidence being replaced by anxieties that haunted her nightly. His heart broke at the sight, wanting nothing but good things for her. 

He was never good at consoling others. All his life, his parents and siblings were more rigid and closed off, never expressing how they felt about anything. This was all that Dwight knew, and every time he was met with a difficult emotional situation like this, he froze. But, tonight was an exception. He wanted to be there for his lady.

He walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her protectively. While trying to formulate something to say, he began running his hand up and down her back soothingly. He felt her high-paced breathing slow down at the contact. Before he could say anything, she broke the silence.

"You don't need to say anything, Dwight. Just hold me for a bit."

With that, the two sat on the steps in silence. Dwight continued rubbing Willow's back as she continued to take deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down. 

Soon after, Willow regained her composure. She took Dwight's hand and squeezed it, letting him know she was okay. The two stood up and faced the front door of the house.

"You okay?" Dwight asked while knocking on the door.

"I'm okay. Thanks, Dwight." Willow answered, giving him a kiss on the lips. The door opened, revealing the CFO. The two exchanged greetings with him and entered the party.

♡

Overall, everything was going well for Willow and Dwight. They generally mingled with the guests and luckily didn't have to be too public about their relationship; only telling Jan and David Wallace. 

They parted ways when Dwight decided he wanted to study the aspects of the mansion. She hesitantly kissed him goodbye as he walked off with Mrs. Wallace. She could hear him chattering aimlessly with her, asking her question after question about the house.

She found it cute how fascinated he was by the house. As much as she felt happy that he was happy, she wished that he didn't leave her alone in the middle of the party. Sighing, she found the buffet and grabbed a plate with plastic utensils, serving herself a variety of catered food. She grabbed a full flute of champagne and sat down in an empty seat adjacent to an empty coffee table. She placed the plate on the table, taking a sip of champagne before placing the flute next to the food.

"Is this seat taken?" Willow turned around to see Jim standing over her with his signature expression on his face.

"Thank God you're here," the brunette said as she motioned for Jim to sit down next to her. "Where's Karen?"

"Dunno. She went off somewhere I guess. Where's Dwight?" Jim answered as he took a sip of scotch.

"He went off to explore the house."

"Of course."

"It's cute."

"Ugh, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

"Shut it, dumbass." The siblings laughed together as they clinked their glasses together.

♡

Willow eventually stood to dispose of her empty plate and exit the house. After seeing Jim was invited by David Wallace to go God knows where she decided she wanted to find Dwight and leave. She passed Mrs. Wallace and said a quick goodbye to her before leaving.

After stepping outside, she let out a breath she was holding in. She looked around the property for a little bit before taking out her cellphone. As she was going to dial Dwight's phone number, she saw him climbing down the roof. Letting a laugh of disbelief out, she called his name out and walked over to him, her arms outstretched.

"Hey, I've missed you tonight." she cooed, wrapping her arms around the taller male. 

"I missed you too." Dwight responded, burying his face into her hair.

"I'm done with people, wanna head home?"

"But Michael..."

"He can handle himself, Dwight. You weren't with him tonight anyway."

"I... I'll just SMS text message him that we left."

"Okay." Willow began walking to Dwight's car, the male lagging behind slightly, focused on his phone.

♡

The car ride back home was comfortably silent. Dwight put on a Deep Purple CD and held Willow's hand in his as he drove.

"Babe, did you eat?" Willow asked groggily.

"No." Dwight answered.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I forgot."

"Honey, you need to eat. Let's go to some diner or something."

"Willow, I'm alright." As he said this, Dwight felt his stomach rumble.

"Dwight." Willow said firmly.

"Okay. We'll get off here and find somewhere." Dwight squeezed Willow's hand and turned toward a random exit off the highway. She smiled at him, placing a chaste kiss on his shoulder.

After driving for fifteen minutes, Dwight pulled into a parking lot for a local bar named 'Nivison's.' After parking, he let Willow out of the car and the couple made their way inside.

The bar was low-lit and fairly empty aside from a couple of patrons chatting with each other and a bartender cleaning the counter. Dwight protectively placed an arm around Willow as he led her to the bar. The bartender walked over to the couple as they sat down.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender asked in a thick New York accent.

"Two Sam Adams'." Willow responded. The bartender let out a hum and placed two bottles of beer in front of the couple. 

Later, Willow and Dwight ordered some food for themselves. While they were waiting, they were engaged in a deep conversation. This was definitely a new thing for Dwight. With Angela or even his closest friends, he was never one to talk about something as deep as this. Willow was doing a lot of the talking, but he was still fascinated with every word she said. Needless to say, he was absolutely enamored by her.

♡

After about an hour, the couple finished their meals and left the bar hand in hand. Willow suppressed a yawn as she followed Dwight to the car. As soon as Dwight started the car, Willow leaned her head onto her hand. She felt her eyes close, tired from the night. 

After about a half-hour of silence apart from some song playing on the radio, Willow broke it with a question that made Dwight's heart practically explode: "Dwight, can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, darling." he responded with a smile. 


	23. are we unsafe now

**WILLOW SAT AT HER DESK FILLING** out an expense report when Andy Bernard entered the office with a box of his stuff. Willow grimaced, remembering that he finally returned from his anger management training. She braced herself as he slowly approached her desk.

"Good morning, Willow." he said calmly.

"Good morning, Andy. How are you?" Willow responded, immediately feeling awkward.

"I'm good. Uh, I'm Drew now."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Drew."

"Don't worry, you didn't have to apologize."

"Okay, have a good day, Drew."

"You too, Willow. Mornin' Jim."

"Hey, Andy! How are you, man?" Jim turned around in his seat to face Andy.

"Good... Drew..."

"What's that?"

"You can call me Drew."

"No, I'm not gonna call you that."

"Cool. I can't control what you do. I can only control what _I_ do."

"Andy..."

"Drew," Andy walked toward Dwight, suppressing any anger he had. "Dwight... how's it going, man?"

♡

_"Yes, I have decided to shun Andy Bernard for the next three years, which I'm looking forward to." Dwight announced._

_"Aren't you taking it a little too far, honey?" Willow announced, a small smile tugging at her face._

_"No."_

_"Fair enough."_

♡

"Jim, could you please inform Andy Bernard that he is being shunned." Dwight commanded, not looking up from his work.

"Andy, Dwight says welcome back, and he could use a hug." Jim joked, earning a smirk from Willow.

"Okay, tell him that's not true."

"Dwight says that he actually doesn't know one single fact about bear attacks." 

"Okay..." Andy awkwardly walked toward his desk, confused.

"Okay, no. Jim, tell him that bears can climb faster than they can run. Jim! Tell him!"

"Andy... Nah, that's too far." Jim muttered as he looked down at some papers on his desk.

"Damn you." Dwight whispered.

"Dwight, calm down." Willow ordered, not looking up from her work.

♡

Michael led the upstairs workers down to the warehouse for their 'annual' Safety Training Day; annual being defined as after a serious accident. All Willow knew about this incident was that Darryl broke his leg because of a certain regional manager. And now the entire office was watching him explain the aspects of the warehouse.

"Now, this is the forklift. You need a license to operate this machine. That means the upstairs office workers _can't_ drive it," Darryl explained, looking right at Michael. "Quiz! Mike, should you drive the forklift?"

"I can, and I have." Michael answered confidently.

"No! No no no no no! I said, _should_ you. You should not drive it. You should not drive the forklift, you understand?"

"You're not allowed to drive the forklift." worker Lonny added.

"It's not safe, you don't have a license."

"Guys, I'm not the only one who's driven the forklift. 'Pudge' has driven the forklift." Michael said, pointing to warehouse worker Madge.

"Madge." she said.

"I thought your name was Pudge."

"No, it's always been Madge."

"Okay. Um, her."

"Her. Yes, 'her' is qualified to work a dangerous machine. You are not. Okay?" Darryl ordered.

"Oh my God, it's like talking to a five-year-old with this man." Willow muttered to Pam, who simply nodded in response.

"The baler can flatten a car engine. It can cut off your arm and crush your entire body without skipping a beat." Darryl continued. Willow looked over to Dwight, who let out a silent 'Yeah!' at the description. She smiled at his excitement as she turned back to face Darryl.

"How many people a year do you think get their arms cut off in a baler?" the foreman asked.

"Bail'er? I hardly know her." Michael joked, earning a few grimaces from the other employees.

"Damn it, Michael, pay attention man." Lonny huffed.

"Anybody wanna take a guess? Anybody?" Darryl encouraged. Willow overheard Jim and Kevin talking indistinctly as Darryl continued questioning everyone.

"Ten people, Michael. Ten people. Would you like to be one of them?"

Willow felt herself zone out a bit, thinking about Dwight. She looked down at her shoes as various happy memories with her boyfriend swirled around her mind. It was here where she realized something that made her heart flutter. He was her everything. She looked up and looked over to Dwight, a large smile present on her face. He looked over to her and gave her a smile. And with that smile, she knew one thing.

♡

Everyone came back to the upstairs office for Toby's safety training presentation. Willow sat back at her desk and leaned her head on her hand, preparing herself for another half hour of a mundane presentation on things she knew already. She rolled her chair over to Dwight's desk, turning herself around so she could face Michael and Toby.

"Toby now has the floor... and he is going to try not to screw this up, like everything else in his life. Let me rephrase that. I believe that you can do safety training and make it sound just as good as Darryl. Here we go!" Michael announced, gesturing toward Toby to begin his presentation.

As Toby droned on about God knows what, Willow laid her head onto Dwight's shoulder. He felt himself flinch at the sudden contact but quickly calmed down when he saw it was Willow. He discretely took Willow's hand into his own, handling it as if she were a porcelain doll. He subconsciously began rubbing his thumb on her palm as he wrote notes from the presentation on a small notepad Willow bought him.

Even as he was paying attention to the presentation, Dwight felt his focus shift ever so slightly to the woman to his left. He glanced over to her and saw she was slowly closing her eyes as a result of boredom. Normally he'd scold someone for not paying attention to meetings, but seeing Willow look almost sort of peaceful leaning on his shoulder softened his demeanor a bit.

He would never admit it out loud, but dating Willow has started to change his perspective on things (for the better, of course). If he had to make a decision about something, she was always on his mind. She was his everything. And he knew one thing.

♡

The presentation ended with Michael and Darryl going back and forth about how the upstairs workers 'did not have real struggles' compared to the warehouse workers. With that, he recruited Dwight to help him make a 'Michael Scott Safety Demonstration,' much to Willow's chagrin.

Now, Willow was gathered at reception with Jim, Karen, Oscar and Kevin; with Pam holding up her little container of jelly beans for everyone to see.

"So what's happening here?" Willow asked.

"We're betting on how many jellybeans are in there." Jim answered.

"Sweet, I'm in." Willow took out her wallet and placed a dollar bill into the pile to Pam's right.

"How many do you think are in here?" Pam asked the group.

"Ten." Kevin answered quickly.

"Really, ten? That's your guess? You're a professional accountant. Forty-two." Oscar retaliated.

"I see forty-five." Willow inquired.

"I'm gonna say fifty." Jim said.

"Fifty-one." Karen quickly added.

"Oh, don't be that person." Jim whined.

"That is lame." Kevin complained.

"It's a strategy!" Karen reasoned.

"It's called being smart." Pam declared.

"Thank you."

Pam poured out the jellybeans and began counting. She quickly surpassed ten, which meant Kevin was out. The tall accountant let out a silent 'damn it' as Pam continued counting.

"Forty-seven, forty-eight, forty-nine! Jim wins!" Pam exclaimed. The group began cheering as Pam reached over and handed Jim his money. Willow gave him a high-five as he pocketed the money.

"That is not fair. He has spent hours up here at reception with you. _Hours_ and _hours_." Kevin complained.

"Okay..." Jim muttered.

"No, constantly. Like, for _years_."

"Okay, Kevin. Thank you." Willow quickly scolded, earning a silent 'thanks' from Jim.

♡

"So then the next movie moves to the top of the queue. So number five becomes number four, number six becomes number five, number three becomes number two, et cetera et cetera."

As the day went on, more and more of the employees were participating in the betting game, with everyone wagering how long Kelly can ramble on about Netflix to Ryan. As she continued, he looked down at his watch, timing how long it would take for her to finish talking.

"And let's just say that I just sent back _Love Actually_ , which was awesome. And they sent me _Uptown Girls_ , which is also awesome. But guess what, now I want to see _Love Actually_ again, but it's at the bottom of the queue! Oh no, what do I do?" As Kelly continued chatting, Karen, Phyllis, Willow and Creed threw down their wagered money in a pile to the right of Ryan.

"What I do, is this. I go online, I go click, click, click. And I change the order of the queue so that I can see _Love Actually_ as soon as I want to. It's so easy, Ryan. Do you really not know how Netflix works?" Kelly finished. Pam and Jim placed their money in the increasing pile.

"I guess I forgot." Ryan said, taking the money while kissing Kelly on the nose.

"You're such a ditz." Kelly scoffed as she walked back to the annex, smiling giddily.

"Ryan, well done. Two minutes, forty-two seconds. Additionally, Pam, you win ten because she said 'awesome' twelve times, Jim, you win five because she mentioned six romantic comedies. And Willow, you win three because she mentioned _Love Actually_ twice." Kevin announced. Willow let out a silent 'woo!' as she gave Pam a high-five.

♡

Next, everyone decided to bet on whether apple-eating Creed would notice Jim swapping the apple for a potato. Everyone gathered over at accounting, placing their wagers with Kevin. Once everyone was done, Kevin gave Pam a signal, alerting her to go over and talk to Creed.

"Hey, Creed!" Pam greeted.

"Oh, hey!" Creed responded. The two began talking for a bit as Jim swiftly swapped the apple for the potato, disposing of the bitten fruit into the trash. Soon, Pam finished her conversation with Creed and walked back over to the group.

Everyone watched intently as Creed picked up the potato and took a huge bite out of it as if it was still his apple. Most of the employees silently cheered as Kevin gleefully handed everyone their money.

♡

The employees were chatting amongst themselves when Dwight ran inside, panting.

"Is everything okay?" Willow asked, walking over to her boyfriend and placing her hands on his forearms.

"Guys! Listen up! Michael is up on the roof, and acting strange!" Dwight proclaimed, placing his hands on the small of Willow's back.

"He what?"

"Acting strange," Dwight leaned toward Willow's ear to whisper: "Don't worry, it's a rouse." She nodded as she saw Andy rush over to them.

"Whoa! What's the situation?" he asked. Dwight pursed his lips, contemplating whether he wanted to answer.

"Un-shun. I think he's suffering from depression. Re-shun."

"Okay, when's the shunning thing gonna end?"

"Un-shun. Never. Re-shun. I think he wants you all to come out to the parking lot and watch him die!"

"Are you sure it's a rouse, honey?" Willow asked, worry lacing her voice.

"I'm positive." Dwight gave Willow a small kiss on her forehead.

"Is it nice outside?" Stanley asked.

"It's gorgeous. Let's go!"

"Do I need my jacket?"

"No really, it's, it's very nice. Come on!"

"Will I be too warm in a long sleeve tee?" Ryan inquired.

"Everybody's gonna be fine in exactly what they're wearing, let's go! Let's go!" Dwight grabbed Willow's hand and began motioning everyone outside.

As everyone exited the office to see what was going on, Dwight continued to encourage everyone to see what was going on.

"Come on, hurry up you guys!" Dwight exclaimed. He led Willow to the front of the crowd and motioned for her to look up.

Up on the roof stood Michael Scott shouting for his life. Willow felt her eyes widen at the sight.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Dwight shouted into a megaphone.

"Everything's wrong. The stress of my modern office has caused me to go into a depression." Michael wailed.

"Depression? Isn't that just a fancy word for feeling 'bummed out?'"

"Dwight, you ignorant slut," Willow let out a small laugh at the nickname. "Depression is a very serious illness. Over thirty-two thousand people commit suicide every year! According to a 2004 study!"

"Is that the last year the data was available?"

"Yes! My head is in such pain! And turmoil!"

"Don't do anything rash!"

"Wait, where are the warehouse guys?"

"I didn't-" Dwight lowered the megaphone and walked closer to the building. Willow saw him whispering to Michael for a bit before running to the entrance of the warehouse, yelling for them to come out and see what was happening.

Soon after Dwight ran out of the warehouse, reciting the same lines he said when coming into the office earlier. Willow strode off towards Jim, smiling at how goofy Dwight was acting.

♡

_"Well, you know, the first performance was a little off. But I really think they hit their stride, in the second show. Um, might even bring my parents tomorrow, to the matinee." Jim joked, making his signature face._

_"Oh, Mom and Dad would_ love _this show. You know how they appreciate musical theater." Willow added, joining in on the bit._

_"And that is why I am going to jump off this roof!" Michael exclaimed in the background._

_"Oh, 'Scuse me. It's my favorite part." Jim walked off to continue watching the tomfoolery unfold in front of him, Willow following close behind._

♡ _  
_

Michael continued his over-dramatic lamenting as Creed walked over to the group, getting their attention.

"Hey, check it out, there's a... there's a castle over there." he pointed out. Everyone walked over to where Creed was pointing, seeing a gigantic bouncy castle behind the building.

"Oh my God, there _is_ a castle." Jim laughed.

"Wow." Willow commented.

"No, there's nothing to see over there, people! There's nothing to see..." Dwight called out in an attempt to prevent everyone from discovering the castle.

"The poor man's gonna actually kill himself if he does this!" Willow exclaimed.

"He better not jump." Pam said.

♡

Sooner or later, Darryl eventually coaxed Michael down from the roof in hopes he wouldn't do anything rash. Everyone cheered as he came down, grateful that he was not going to risk his life to try and prove something to the warehouse workers. 

Willow followed Dwight inside the building to retrieve her stuff and leave for the day. They held hands as they entered the empty office to get their things.

"Wanna go out to dinner?" she asked while putting her purse around her arm.

"Of course, darling." he responded, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend and grabbing his briefcase.

The two left the office smiling. As Dwight pulled Willow closer to him and placed a kiss on her temple, they knew one thing and one thing only.

They were absolutely in love with each other.


	24. a nice day at the beach, right?

**_"TODAY IS BEACH DAY._ ** _Basically Michael rented a bus to take us to the beach over by Lake Scranton. I've been told it's pretty relaxing but knowing Michael, that's definitely not the case. But still, it'll be nice to get out of the office for a day." Willow explained to the cameras._

♡ _  
_

Willow sat at her desk quickly fixing her hair. She wore a snugly fit tan tee with short jean shorts and had a pair of sunglasses on top of her head. When she was satisfied with how she looked, she opened her beach bag and went through it to see if she had everything she needed.

As she finished with what she was doing, Michael exited his office wearing his beach attire.

"Okay, everybody have their towels and swimsuits? We have about an hour and a half. I suggest that you all go potty now and then we will be congregating on the partay bus!" Michael cheered, walking around the office to see how everyone was doing. He strolled over to accounting to chat with them.

"Oscar, you brought your Speedo, I assume?" Michael asked.

"I don't wear a Speedo, Michael." Oscar answered.

"Well, you can't swim in leather pants. I'm just yankin' your chain. Not literally."

"Okay." 

Michael walked in the direction of his office as Toby exited the annex, holding a bottle of sunscreen.

"Anybody need sunblock? Got SPF 30." Toby asked around.

"Oh, you know what? Uh, you're not going." Michael declared.

"It's Beach Day."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, Toby. We... um... Somebody has to stay here."

"Michael!" Willow scolded.

"Whaddya mean, 'Michael?'"

"Come on. It's Beach Day."

"Willow, it's okay. Don't worry about it." Toby quickly said to diffuse the situation.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. It's okay."

♡

"This way to the partay bus!" Michael exclaimed as everyone began getting onto the bus. Willow and Dwight held hands as they entered the bus. They walked to the back where Michael was sitting. Dwight let Willow sit by the window as he sat next to Michael.

On the way, Michael stood and wobbled over to the front of the bus. "Everybody, may I have your attention, please? Today, we are not just spending a day at the beach.

"Oh, sweet mother of God." Stanley grumbled.

"If you don't like it, Stanley, you can go to the back of the bus."

"Excuse me?"

"Or the front of the bus. Or drive the bus. Just, we are all participating in mandatory fun activities. Funtivities! And there is a special secret prize for the winner!"

"Yes! Funtivities! I knew it wasn't just a trip to the beach." Dwight cheered. Willow looked over to him and smiled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm.

"Okay, you know what? Your enthusiasm's turning people off."

"I hope there will be management parables."

"Well..." Michael waved him off and began whispering to Pam. Dwight looked down frowning a bit. Willow kissed him on the cheek and took his hand. His frown soon disappeared as he made eye contact with the woman to his left, giving her a toothy grin. Her heart skipped a beat, smiling at how goofy and cute he looked.

♡

The group arrived at Lake Scranton in a timely manner. Everyone got off the bus and took in the sight of the scenery of the sandy beach and the small lake. Dwight led Willow over to a spot that overlooked the lake. She felt herself beam as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on top of her head. Willow took in a deep breath as she stared out into the water.

Everything about this current moment was perfect to Willow. The calming sound of the babbling brook, the sight of the woods before her and being in the arms of her lover made her feel at peace. She was grateful that she got to experience this with the one she cherished dearly.

"Nature is so beautiful." Willow commented, leaning closer to Dwight's chest.

"It really is." Dwight added, kissing the shorter woman on her temple.

"Alright, find a cozy spot. Everybody settle in." Willow heard Michael say to everyone. She ignored him and continued to stare at the sight before her.

"Okay, everybody up! Circle 'round. That means you two, Willow and Dwight!" Michael ordered, louder. Regrettably, Dwight let go of Willow and took her hand. 

"Let's go." Dwight said, walking his girlfriend over to the group.

"Aww, alright." Willow whined. The couple made their way over to the crowd where Michael was at the center.

"Let us play some games. We are situated on the northeast corner of scenic Lake Scranton. America's eighth-largest indigenous body of water. It is here that a group of Americans will undergo the ultimate challenge. One day, fifteen strangers who work together, but only one survivor."

"What?" Oscar inquired.

"Just words. Inspiring words," Willow sighed as Michael quickly muttered something to himself. "For the competitions, you will be divided into four tribes. Each tribe will have a leader that I will pick randomly off the top of my head without thinking. Jim, Dwight, Andy and Stanley."

"Yes!" Dwight cheered as he hugged Willow.

"Choose your tribes. Except for Pam. Not Pam."

"I choose Michael!"

"I'm not playing."

"Okay, temp."

"I'll go with Willow." Jim chose. Willow smiled and began to walk towards her brother.

"Damn it, Jim! I wanted her on my team!" Dwight complained.

"Well, too late Dwight."

"Come on! This is unfair!"

"OKAY! I'm sorry Michael, I'm not gonna play. You two _need_ to grow up." Willow exclaimed. With a scoff, she walked over to Pam and sat next to her. Dwight reached out to her slightly before turning back to Michael.

♡

The games began with chaos. Willow would occasionally sneak a glance over to Dwight, who was getting too into the games, and Jim, who was simply joking around with Karen. Willow noticed Pam softly scoffing to herself as she continued to take notes.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Willow asked the strawberry blonde. Pam sighed and closed her notebook, tossing it over into her bag.

"I don't know, honestly. Michael keeps pissing me off with everything today and..." Pam let out another sigh as she put her hand through her hair, staring over at Jim and Karen again. Willow immediately knew what was going on and put an arm around her friend.

"Jim?"

"Who else?"

The two fell silent as they watched Jim lead a blindfolded Karen to the lake. Willow sighed as Karen began chasing him around, both of them laughing together.

"What do you think of them?" Willow jumped as she heard Pam's question.

"Huh?"

"You can be honest. I know he's your brother and I know you don't wanna say anything bad but..."

"Honestly? Karen's nice enough but I think their relationship is going nowhere."

"What?"

"Pam, I know my brother. It's way too obvious that Karen's just a rebound. And he may not know it, or he may deny it, but he still has feelings for you. I mean _come on_. The man's been pining over you for, what, three years? Trust me, he'll come to his senses." 

Pam placed her right hand over her mouth, stunned at Willow's statement. Hearing that from Jim's own sister lifted a huge weight off of her chest. However, she didn't want to force anything out of him.

"Something that's been bothering me is that he's been ignoring me a lot more since he came back. And I know I can't control who he chooses to date but I just want to at least be friends with him. Is that bad?"

"Listen, I may know my brother well, but I'm not him. You should really confront him about this. Come on, what's the worst that'll happen?"

"I guess you're right. Screw it. I'm gonna do it! Thanks, Willow."

"Don't mention it." Willow grinned as she lightly elbowed her friend. Pam gave her a timid smile as she picked up her notebook to continue taking notes for Michael.

♡

Willow stood by the lake with her hands on her hips. She was waiting for Pam to come back from helping Michael out with God knows what. She took the opportunity to look out into the horizon again. 

She wished Dwight was there to take in the beautiful sight with her. Letting out a small sigh, she reached into her bag and took out her camera. She imagined taking a picture of Dwight in the same area as she adjusted herself to take the perfect photo. The soft _click_ of the button made Willow nod, contented with her photo.

Soon thereafter, Pam returned with two large brown bags filled to the brim with uncooked hot dogs. Willow placed her camera back in her bag and looked over to Pam, a giggle daring to escape her lips.

"I... what is that?" Willow asked, grinning.

"He's making me cook eight hundred hotdogs in less than ten minutes." Pam groaned. Willow laughed as she took one of the brown bags and followed Pam to a small barbecue Dwight brought.

As Pam lit the grill and threw on as many hot dogs as she could, Willow let out a small hum.

"Uh, speaking of love, or whatever, I have to tell you something." Willow said.

"What is it?" Pam inquired.

"I've been thinking about this for a while... and I know it may be a bit too soon to think this but..."

"But what?"

"I'm in love with Dwight."

"No way! That's amazing!" Pam squealed as she brought Willow into a hug. Willow smiled slightly before it soon faltered.

"I wanna tell him so badly! But, I don't want to risk anything God forbid he doesn't feel the same." 

"Oh, come on. I mean, I don't know Dwight that well, but I'm sure he'll be over the moon when you tell him. He adores you."

"Agh, I don't know..."

"Do it. You won't have anything to lose. At worse he could just say it later."

"But-"

"Hey. If I tell Jim how I feel with him, then you can tell Dwight how you feel." Pam held out her hand for Willow to shake as if they were making a deal of some sort. Willow thought about it for a bit before shaking her friend's hand.

"Okay, Beesly. Deal." Willow smirked. The women giggled as they continued to try and cook the hot dogs.

♡

"Okay! Who's hungry?" Michael exclaimed. Everyone was seated at a large table draped with a red table cloth. There were paper plates, plastic cups and three metal containers filled to the brim with the hotdogs Willow and Pam cooked earlier. Kevin reached over for a hot dog before being scolded by Michael.

"No, no, no. Do not touch the food. Please. Not yet. That is our next event. A hot dog eating contest. For those of you who are curious, the world record is fifty-four and one half hot dogs. Wow! And you know what? I personally have cooked up enough so each and every one of you could break that record." Michael ranted.

"More like _we_ cooked up enough hotdogs." Willow muttered to Pam, who simply laughed in response.

"So shoot for the stars, okay? Alright, the team that eats the most hotdogs in ten minutes will be declared the winner. On your mark, get set..."

"Can I have a turkey burger?" Kelly asked, pointing to a singular turkey burger in front of Michael.

"No, I have the only one. I claimed it. Ready?"

"Turkey is a healthy meat." Oscar stated.

"It's very good for you." Dwight added, earning a small smile from Willow.

"Guys, guys, guys. Come on! Please let's just... okay, it's very important that you all try to eat as many hot dogs as you can. On your mark. Get set. Eat!" Michael called out. Everyone began scrambling for the hot dogs to begin eating.

"Is there any mustard?" Phyllis asked.

"No mustard, no mustard. Just eat it, Phyllis. Dip it in the water so it'll slide down your gullet more easily."

"That's what she said!" Everyone joked.

"Oh no, no, no! Not that... Come on you guys, let's do it! Come on, the winner gets a big, big prize!"

"What is it?" Meredith inquired, her mouth full.

"I can't say."

"You can't say, or you can't pronounce it?" Jim quipped.

"The winner gets a regional manager's salary for a year, and a Sebring, and the feeling that they are making a difference in the world."

"Can we just take those first two things?" Kelly asked.

"The winner of today gets my job. Okay? I'm interviewing for a job at corporate. And they're only interviewing a handful of people and I'm the most qualified and I'll probably get it. Alright?" 

"Whoa!" Willow exclaimed.

"You're leaving?" Dwight asked, sadness lacing his tone. Willow wanted nothing more than to give him a big hug.

"I didn't want to tell you anyway. I didn't want to cast a pall over our fun beach day. But you know what? I don't know who to recommend because frankly, nobody is stepping up." Michael said.

"I am so hungry!" Andy shouted, quickly grabbing a hot dog.

"Do you expect me to believe that you're truly making your recommendations on this basis?" Stanley grumbled.

"Word." Michael declared. With that, Stanley began mirroring Andy's enthusiasm by taking and eating hot dogs quickly.

♡

The tomfoolery that was the hot dog eating contest ended with Andy as the winner. Poor Dwight was distraught by this and stomped off to wherever as a result. Willow quickly ran after him, worried sick. 

She walked over to one of the more secluded areas and saw Dwight sitting on a boulder, sulking. The sight broke her heart. She quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him. 

Dwight tensed a little before realizing that his girlfriend was hugging him. He invited her to sit next to him on the rock and quickly put his arm around her, pulling her close.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked, tracing unintelligible shapes around Dwight's back. He groaned softly as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"It's these damn games. First, the damn temp messed up the egg race thing then Andy won the hot dog contest! Face it, I'm never gonna get the job." Dwight complained. 

"Hey, don't say that, honey. I mean, Michael shouldn't determine this by silly beach games but... you're one of the most qualified for this job." Willow smiled as she gave her boyfriend a kiss.

"More than Jim?" Dwight asked, hopeful.

"Hush. You're both better than Andy anyway." 

"True," Dwight sighed as he locked eyes with Willow. "It's just frustrating, is all."

"Don't worry, honey. I l-"

"Let's go back."

"Okay."

Dwight hopped off the rock and took Willow by the hand, leading her back to the main area of the beach. She smiled sadly to herself as she followed him there. Admittedly she was a bit upset that she was unable to confess her love to him, but it was sort of a relief since Dwight already had a lot on his plate at the moment. 

'Soon, Willow. Soon.' Willow reassured herself.

♡

Later in the night, Michael gathered everyone together in front of a large pit of flaming rocks.

"What does a great manager need most of all? Courage." Michael declared.

"How so? I mean... sure thing, that sounds smart- I can't do this anymore! I'm goin' to sit in the bus." Stanley grumbled as he walked off toward the bus.

"Your loss, Stanley. Meanwhile, the rest of us will have a super fun time defeating our fear and creating a lasting memory. Walking through fire!" Michael boomed, opening his arms to gesture toward the blazing earth.

"Oh no." Willow gasped.

"Who among you has the guts to replace me? Let him walk across these coals."

"I'm gonna do it. And I fully expect to burn my feet and go to the hospital. That's the right spirit when doing a coal walk, right?" Pam volunteered. Willow let out a cheer as Pam began to walk toward the coals.

"No. No, not you, Pam. You have to keep score."

"I'd like to try it."

"Pointless."

"But I'm not kidding. I really want to do it."

"Blah, blah, blee blup, blup, okay? This is about guts. It takes guts to be a regional manager. Jim, you're up." 

"Nope." Jim said flatly.

"Wha- why not? C'mon."

"Oh, 'cause I don't want my feet to get burned."

"You do not have what it takes to be a regional manager."

"That's harsh."

"Who's next? Andy? Where's Andy? Andy is never here today."

"Why don't you go, Michael?" Kevin asked.

"Because I already did. Remember? I burned my foot on a George Foreman grill." 

"That doesn't count, Michael." Willow pointed out.

"Exactly. If you're going to ask other people to do it, you should do it yourself." Jim added, earning a nudge from his sister.

"Alright, okay. Alright, fine." Michael lifted his foot over the coals before taking a couple of steps back, scared out of his mind. He repeated the action a couple more times before ultimately backing away.

"Do you want us to count to three?" Pam asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, count to three, please." Michael pleaded.

"Three, two, one." the group announced.

"Count the other way. Count... no, no, count 'one, two, three,' not 'three, two, one.'" 

"One. Two. Three! Go! Do it! Go, Michael." everyone repeated. Michael stayed frozen in place even after the countdown.

"Wait! Am I going on go? Or am I going on three?" the boss asked. Willow groaned and rolled her eyes.

"On the go that's after three." Creed said.

"One, two, three, go!" Again, Michael did not take a step onto the coals.

"NO! It's okay. I will do this, Michael. I will walk on these coals until you reward me the position of regional manager!" Dwight boomed, walking toward the coals. "And I will stand on these coals for the woman I love!" He pointed to Willow as he took his first step onto the burning earth.

Everyone turned to Willow surprised. She stood there in shock at Dwight's sudden confession. She felt herself tear up with joy, grateful that Dwight did in fact reciprocate her feelings of love. Two lone tears streamed down her flushed face as she uttered the three words she longed to say for a while.

"I love you too."

Everyone cheered as Dwight continued to walk around the coals. Jim and Pam took Willow into their arms for a quick group hug before she quickly broke away to rescue Dwight from the coals. She pulled him off the ground and yanked him in her direction. This worked, but it resulted in Dwight falling over. He toppled over onto his girlfriend, letting out a loud 'oof' in the process. Willow giggled as she locked eyes with Dwight.

"I love you!" Willow gushed, placing her left hand onto his left cheek.

"I love you too!" Dwight smiled as he pulled her into a kiss. The group cheered as they pulled away, equally giddy smiles on their faces.

"Y'know something? _I can handle your undivided attention_. And I love it."

"You're probably the only one that can, my love." Dwight kissed her once again. And that kiss meant the entire world to both of them.


	25. epilogue

**WILLOW HALPERT AWOKE** entangled in the arms of her lover. She stirred ever so slightly, taking in the surroundings that were her shared bedroom with Dwight. As she uttered a soft groan, she felt Dwight move a bit, signaling that he was waking up. She turned to look at him and smiled when he finally opened his eyes. He reciprocated her smile when he saw her.

"Good morning." Willow mused as she snuggled closer to the taller male. He hummed as he held her a bit tighter, running his fingers through her slightly messy brown hair.

"G' morning darling." Dwight murmured. Willow smiled as she began gently running her fingers up and down his bare chest.

"I never want to leave this position," Willow sighed, squeezing his bicep lightly. Dwight kissed her on the head before shifting slightly to get out of bed. "Wha- Aw, don't get out of bed!"

"I'm sorry, darling. I gotta go tend to the chickens. I'll be back." Dwight got out of bed and kissed Willow on the lips.

"Aw, alright. I love you!"

"I love you too." Dwight said, bending down to grab his undershirt, slipping it on as he exited their shared bedroom. He closed the door quietly and made his way down the stairs of the old farmhouse.

While he was actually going down to the barn to feed the chickens, Dwight also had a little something up his sleeve.

After bidding his cousin, Mose, a quick 'good morning,' Dwight exited the house and made his way behind the slaughterhouse. There sat his anvil, a heavy ball-pein hammer and a silver ring waiting for its final touch-ups. With a smile, he grabbed the hammer and slammed it a few times against the anvil, rounding out the ring. Once he was content with how the ring looked, he pocketed it and made his way to the barn to feed the chickens.

After he was finished with his task, he made his way back inside the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab a ring box he fashioned a couple of nights ago. As he went up the stairs, he took the small silver ring and placed it in the wooden box, pocketing the box. He walked over to his bedroom door and entered.

Willow laid on the bed facing away from the door. She was fiddling with the ends of the pillowcases when she heard Dwight enter the room.

"Willow, darling." Dwight said.

"Hm?" Willow hummed.

"Turn around."

"Alright." She yawned slightly as she turned around, seeing her lover on one knee, holding open the wooden box.

Willow felt herself gasp softly as she saw the small silver ring inside of the box. Without Dwight even saying anything, she immediately knew what her answer was going to be.

"Willow Jane Halpert, will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" Willow jumped out of bed, leaping into her new fiance's arms. The happy couple toppled onto the ground, laughing happily. Dwight took Willow's left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

"It fits perfectly!" Willow squealed, kissing Dwight on the lips.

"I know. I measured your finger a couple of times before creating the ring." Dwight stated with a smile. Willow rolled her eyes in a teasing manner as she pulled him into another kiss. She broke away for a bit to admire the ring and get back into bed. She looked over to Dwight and motioned for him to come into bed with her. She gave him a toothy grin as he slid under the covers, taking his fiancee into his arms.

"I love you." Willow hummed as she cuddled close to him.

"I love you more." Dwight responded, placing his head in the crook of her neck.

"I love you the most."

♡  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SIX MONTHS LATER**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


♡

Willow and Dwight sat together at their desk clump chatting silently. After Dwight proposed, Willow decided to subtly reveal their engagement to Jim, Pam and Michael by twiddling her ring while speaking to them. Pam and Jim reacted fairly normal, with a simple 'congratulations!' and a hug, while Michael practically picked the both of them up and screamed it to the world (or the entire office).

They kept actually planning the wedding on the down-low. Obviously, Dwight wanted to have a traditional Schrute wedding, which Willow (and Jim) was very intrigued by. They began planning immediately, both equally as excited to finally marry each other.

"Do you think he'd actually want to be my 'Bestisch Mensch?'" Dwight asked worriedly, looking over to Michael's closed office.

"Of course he would, sweetie! Why are you so worried?" Willow confirmed, placing her hand onto his thigh.

"I dunno. It's stupid, I know. I just..."

"Hey, you can do it. I'm sure he's gonna say yes."

"Okay. Thank you, darling."

Kissing his fiancee on her head, Dwight stood and walked over to Michael's office, knocking on the door three times. After hearing Michael's muffled 'come in,' Dwight entered, closing the door behind him.

Willow looked over to the room from her desk. Luckily the blinds were open so she had a full view of what was going on.

Dwight was standing in front of Michael's desk. Willow could tell he was nervous by his change in posture. Rather than standing tall and confident as always, he appeared rather timid and meek. She knew he was nervous about everything, but she didn't know he was _this_ nervous.

Soon her worries melted away. Willow grinned when she saw Michael jump up and down excitedly, hugging Dwight and yelling cheerfully. She stood and walked over to Michael's office, quickly being pulled inside by her fiance. 

"Oooooh, I'm so excited for both of you! I'm gonna start writing my speech right now!" Michael exclaimed, pulling Willow and Dwight into a tight hug.

"We're glad you said yes, Michael," Willow said. "Now can you please let go, I can't breathe!"

"Oh, yes. Yeeeesh," Michael let go of the couple, a childish grin on his face. "Shoo, I'm gonna write my speech now!" Willow let out a giggle as she followed Dwight out of Michael's office.

"Well that went well." the brunette said, sitting back at her desk.

"Thank God." Dwight responded, taking Willow's hand as he sat down.

♡  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**ANOTHER SIX MONTHS LATER**   
  
  
  
  
  
  


♡

Willow Halpert sat in front of her large mirror looking over her appearance. To her left sat her 'Matrone der Ehre,' Pam Beesly. To her right sat her 'Ehrendame' and childhood best friend Becca Dewalis. She took a deep breath before turning to Becca.

"Do I look alright?" she asked, slightly adjusting her veil.

"Alright? Did you just ask me if you look 'alright?' When you look like _that_? I will saw you in half, you dumb, beautiful bitch. Pam, tell me she doesn't look sexy." Becca declared.

"I'm with you on that, Becca. Willow, you really look amazing." Pam chimed in. Willow smiled, looking down at her lap.

"Thanks, you guys. I'm just so... I don't know. I can't believe I'm getting _married_! Like I, am gonna be marrying _Dwight_. Me from four years ago would probably be shitting her pants if she heard about this." Willow rambled, looking back at her reflection.

"I'm really happy for you, Willow. I can't believe you're fucking getting married! My best friend, getting married!" Becca squealed, pulling Willow into a hug. Willow grinned as she pulled Pam into the hug, ecstatic that her two best friends were going to be with her on her special day.

"Love you both so much." Willow said.

"We love you too." Pam replied.

The three heard a small knock from the far end of the room. Willow turned around and saw her father standing in the doorframe. She stood and began walking toward the older man.

As she stood, everyone got a view of her wedding dress. She wore an off-the-shoulder frilly dress that went down to the floor.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Gerald Halpert mused, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Dad, don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" Willow joked, pulling her father into a hug. He chuckled, accepting his daughter's hug.

"Don't wanna do that, huh?" Gerald joked as he placed a kiss onto his daughter's temple.

♡

Dwight entered his bedroom sporting his famous family heirloom, otherwise known as his grandfather's tuxedo. He walked in front of his mirror, taking a white flower from Jim.

"You ready?" Jim asked as Dwight pinned the flower onto his suit jacket.

"You kidding? I was born ready!" Dwight replied, humming some heavy metal song. He began to fix up his bowtie a bit as Michael walked in.

"Dwight, my loyal compadre, I have one quick question. Are. You. Readyyyy?!" Michael exclaimed, throwing his fist into the air.

"Yeah!"

"I said, ARE YOU READAYYYY?!"

"I'M READY!"

Michael and Dwight began dancing together, mimicking guitar chords to the tune of _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osborne. Jim looked away from the men as if he was going to stare into the camera.

"I can't believe my little sister's gonna marry _him_." Jim muttered to himself. He stood, adjusted his tie one last time and snuck past Michael and Dwight, who were still dancing around.

♡

"You ready, sweetheart?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Willow linked her arm around her father's and exited Dwight and her shared house, carrying a bouquet of daisies. They walked over to the yard where the mini venue was set up.

From afar, Willow saw all of the guests sitting on intricately placed hay bales. These haybales faced a mini gazebo, where Dwight, Michael, Becca, Pam and a minister stood, waiting for Willow's arrival. She immediately felt herself tear up at the sight, still in shock that she was going to marry the love of her life.

The orchestra began playing a traditional song as Willow and Gerald began walking down the aisle. Everyone turned to face the two, smiling eagerly. Willow waved at everyone as she walked down, even giving Kevin a fist bump on the way.

When the father and daughter arrived at the gazebo, Willow turned to her father and gave him a hug before walking over to her grave, giving Becca and Pam a hug in the process. She turned to face Dwight, feeling a tear slip down her cheek as she admired how handsome he looked.

"Hi." Willow mouthed to her (almost) husband.

"Hi." Dwight mouthed back, smiling intently at the woman before him.

"As it is traditional to the Schrutes, the lovers are standing in their own graves as a reminder that this is the only escape from what they are about to do." the minister announced. Willow giggled softly as she and Dwight faced the guests, ready for the ceremony to begin.

♡

"Do you have your vows, Frau Willow?" the minister asked, turning to Willow.

"Yes." Willow answered. She reached into the bouquet and took out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and began to read out her vows.

"Dwight, when I met you on my first day of working at Dunder Mifflin, I never expected to be standing in my own grave, marrying you. And if you were to tell smitten me from four years ago that I was going to be marrying you, she'd probably crap her pants." everyone let out a laugh at the mini joke.

"In all seriousness, I'm actually so happy that I get to have the honor of being your wife. I love you so much. And I'm so god damn grateful that you're in my life," Willow bit back a sob as she continued. "I'm so grateful... for everything you do. From me bitching and complaining about how annoying everything is, to celebrating with me when I complete a sale, I'm so grateful that you stick with me. I love you so much, you make me the happiest woman in the world. Thank you for everything, Dwight Schrute. You are... my everything. I love you. I love you, so so much."

The guests erupted in applause as Willow wiped a few lone tears off her face.

"Damn it, my makeup's ruined." she joked as she folded up the paper and put it back into the bouquet. She turned to Dwight, who tried to discreetly wipe away his tears.

"And do you have your vows, Herr Schrute?" the minister asked while turning to Dwight.

"Yes." Dwight reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a mini black notebook that Willow bought him earlier. He turned to the last few pages and began reading.

"Ahem. These vows are for my Willow. Darling, you are the perfect woman. I mean, you do have the perfect body for our children," Willow shot him a look, earning a laugh from the guests. "Well, uh, besides that, you are just... everything to me. You are the light of my life, Willow. And it is an honor that I am going to be your husband. I love you. I love how you are accepting of my traditions and my ways. I love how you let me be my true self around you. And I would never give you up, not even if I could have an opportunity to become Regional Manager of Dunder Mifflin. Willow Halpert, I love you. You are my world."

The guests erupted in applause as Willow wiped more tears off of her face. She began fanning herself a bit, trying not to sob out loud. Dwight dabbed his face with his handkerchief, joy flowering inside of him.

"Do we have the rings?" the minister asked. Willow and Dwight watched Mose awkwardly strut down the aisle. He held a purple velvet pillow containing the couple's wedding rings. He first went over to Dwight, who took Willow's ring into his hand. Mose then slowly walked to Willow and held the pillow out to her. 

"Thank you, Mose." Willow said softly as she took Dwight's ring from the pillow. With a nod, Mose dropped the pillow and goofily ran back to his seat, waving his arms back and forth. Willow smirked as she turned to face Dwight.

"Willow, I give this ring, as a sign of my love for you. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Dwight smiled as he took Willow's left hand into his own, slipping the silver ring onto her ring finger.

"And Dwight, I give this ring, as a sign of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love." Willow took Dwight's left hand into hers and slipped his ring onto his finger. 

"Do you, Dwight Schrute, take Willow Halpert to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as the two of you shall live?" the minister asked.

"I do." Dwight answered.

"And do you, Willow Halpert, take Dwight Schrute, to be your lawfully wedded husband for as long as the two of you shall live?"

"I do!" Willow answered.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Everyone cheered and applauded as Willow and Dwight leaned in for their first kiss as husband and wife.

"Release the doves!" The applause only grew louder as a flock of doves flew across the horizon and into the sunset. Dwight stepped out of his grave and went over to Willow. She held her arms out for a hug as he lifted her up bridal style.

"I love you!" Willow whispered.

"I love you too," Dwight responded, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all so much for coming! Please, take your hay bales to the reception. They'll be used for seating. Complimentary hay hooks are placed along the aisles. Just stab 'em on in there." Willow laughed a bit as everyone struggled to lift the hay bales over to the reception area. She turned to face Dwight and cupped his cheek into her hand, pulling him into a kiss.

♡

The reception was absolutely perfect. The food was delicious, the music was great, all of their friends and family were there, and most importantly, Willow was finally married to the love of her life.

The final notes of _Wonderful Tonight_ by Eric Claptonfaded as Willow and Dwight finished their first dance as husband and wife. Dwight dipped his wife, both of them smiling as they leaned in for another kiss. Everyone gave a round of applause as the couple gave a mini bow. Before he went to go back to his table, Willow tugged at Dwight's arm and motioned toward the house. Giving her a nod, he held an arm up and followed Willow in the direction of the house.

"What?" Dwight asked. Willow made sure they were out of view before pulling out her phone. She opened up iTunes and played _Kickstart My Heart_ by Mötley Crüe. She took her husband's hands into her own and began headbanging slightly to the guitar riffs of the song.

"Oh my God. I love you so much." Dwight spun her around as he began humming the lyrics to himself. 

The two danced together for the duration of the song, laughing and giggling together like they were the only people in the world.

♡

"Bye, everyone! Thank you all so much for coming!" Willow exclaimed as she watched everyone make their way out of Schrute Farms. Dwight silently waved as he put his arm around his wife. She waved again as she pointed out the beautiful sight that was the sunset. He smiled as he led her to the bench on the porch of the farmhouse. They both sat down, getting a fantastic view of said sunset. 

"I never want to leave this position." Willow said, feeling Dwight wrap his arm around her and her head landing on his shoulder.

"Neither do I." Dwight responded as he kissed her on the temple. 

The newlyweds sat together in silence looking out into the horizon. To say they were joyous was an understatement. I mean, they're finally _married_! What can top that?

Willow tapped her husband on the shoulder and pressed her lips onto his, bringing them together for one of the most magical kisses of them all.

And nothing in the world could take away their love. Nothing at all.


	26. bonus headcannons!

_SPOILER ALERT: THERE WILL BE SPOILERS FOR THE REST OF THE OFFICE PLEASE BEWARE_

✩  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**PRE-WEDDING/EPILOGUE ;;  
  
  
**

➵willow didn't get offered the corporate job but she didn't really mind since she knew she didn't have enough experience to qualify

➵willow went to schrute farms when pam and jim stayed over

➵in the morning they saw willow come out of dwight's room and casually said 'hey' (no questions asked bahaha)

➵willow eventually moved into schrute farms with dwight

➵WILLOW CONVINCED DWIGHT TO GET A REAL BATHROOM INSIDE THE HOUSE (only for them)

➵IT TOOK HER LIKE A WEEK BUT HE GAVE IN BC HE LOVES HER SO MUCH

➵they converted a random bedroom into the bathroom and they lock it so mose doesn't go in

➵during stress relief willow was really disappointed in dwight

➵michael's roast for willow was "willow, you're dating dwight. boom roasted."

➵willow met dwight's parents the day after dwight proposed and at first she was veeeery intimidated but they warmed up to her

➵dwight met willow's parents at pam and jim's wedding. dwight was super respectful and didn't act super weird and willow was so proud of him

➵speaking of pam and jim's wedding, willow was part of pam's bridal party and during the dance she danced with dwight instead of isabel for obvious reasons

➵when andy tears his scrotum he initially goes to willow and dwight's room since he doesn't want to bother pam. however he doesn't know that they're having sex so he raps on the door. annoyed, willow groans loudly to shoo him away, then he sees the 'do not disturb' sign then goes to pam lmaoooo

➵also dwight asked willow's dad, jim and her other brothers for their blessing to propose to willow

➵jim was the hardest to convince bc he was still stunned that willow was dating dwight but then he said yes when he saw dwight and willow hugging and saw how happy both of them were

➵"hey dwight." "yes jim?" "propose to my sister." then they bro hugged

➵willow and dwight's first christmas consisted of the belsnickel traditions and normal traditions  
  
  


✩  
  
  


**POST WEDDING/EPILOGUE (UP UNTIL THE FINALE) ;;  
  
  
**

➵willow and dwight's honeymoon was in germany

➵they went for three weeks (they originally planned for two but michael was so excited for them that he insisted on adding an additional week)

➵they explored the whole country and had the time of their lives!!

➵willow was so upset when michael left

➵like as much as he annoyed her at times, she told him that she "would never change who her boss was even if she had the chance too."

➵willow's pregnant at the same time as pam in the beginning of season 8 instead of angela

➵willow easily convinces dwight to shut down the doomsday device

➵her and dwight have a boy, his name is william heinrich schrute (willow said he's named after the battlestar galactica character and dwight almost cries but he doesn't bc schrutes don't cry)

➵WILLOW AND DWIGHT SENT MICHAEL PICS OF BABY WILLIAM

➵AND HE WAS SOOO HAPPY AND EXCITED FOR THEM!!

➵willow tried to convince dwight to hire clark for the junior sales job but he didn't listen before he eventually gave in to jim and willow

➵willow was so happy for dwight when he inherited the 1600 acre farm

➵OML WHEN DWIGHT GETS THE MANAGER JOB HE'S SO HAPPY AND HE TAKES WILLOW INTO HIS ARMS AND KISSES HER ON THE MOUTH AND SHE'S SO HAPPY FOR HIM

➵willow decides to host a garden party at schrute farms for stanley's retirement

➵he's actually really happy about it and it's pretty small (unlike the one andy had)

➵willow generally got along with the new hires and she barely knew devon lol but she was still cordial   
  
  


**POST-FINALE ;;**   
  
  


✩

➵dwight teaches baby will how to farm

➵they have a daughter when will is 4, her name is shirley elizabeth schrute (after aunt shirley and willow's mom)

➵every year dwight, willow and the kids go to austin to see jim and pam or jim and pam come to scranton to see willow and dwight

➵willow and dwight are regulars at kevin's bar

➵they love hanging out with him and catching up every now and then

➵one time willow decided to plant strawberries and dwight was originally opposed to it but then he took advantage of it so they could make more money lol

➵so now willow farms beets and strawberries

➵one year jim and pam came to scranton to celebrate christmas with willow and dwight

➵and jim was just as overjoyed to see dwight as belsnickel as he was during the episode

➵willow was opposed to baby shirley raising her brother and dwight was secretly mad at that lol

➵dwight built the kids their own hay place  
  
  


 **MISCELLANEOUS ;;**  
  
✩

➵dwight is such a sweetheart with willow

➵like he plays guitar and recorder for her all the time and she just loves it bc he's trying so hard

➵dwight and willow share a love for heavy metal music

➵dwight loves to give willow piggyback rides

➵willow is so affectionate with dwight like at first he was a little stunned bc growing up he never really got affection and even with angela she was never like that but he grew to love it and reciprocate

➵willow was originally weirded out by mose and vice versa but eventually mose warmed up to her and as did she to him

➵willow always got along with zeke

➵willow generally gets along with fannie and jeb but she don't really see them often

➵willow doesn't really care for dwight's other friends besides nate (since nate's iconic af)

➵willow, like jim, isn't really big on wearing flashy halloween costumes

➵WILLOW'S HALLOWEEN COSTUMES:   
cat (season two; she only put on cat ears in addition to her work clothes lol)   
princess leia (season 5, she only did her hair and dressed in white work clothes)   
magician (season 6, she wore a black work suit and a top hat)   
harley quinn (season 7, she actually went all out since she wanted to win lol),   
devil (season 8, she wore devil horns and red work clothes),   
pig (season 9, her and dwight wore matching noses lol)

➵willow hates when dwight and jim bicker bc she loves them both so much and she doesn't want them to fight

➵dwight actually gets along with jim/willow's older brothers (tom and pete) and they all collectively pulled a prank on jim during one thanksgiving

➵dwight and willow love singing to their kids

➵like dwight would get his guitar out and willow would sing

➵and it would be the sweetest thing ever

➵willow convinced dwight to let her adopt a beagle

➵she named him vader

➵at first dwight was wary about vader

➵but he grew to love him

➵like so much

➵when willow told jim about belsnickel he was laughing so hard

➵dwight always kisses willow

➵no matter what time of day he loves to give her a little smooch


End file.
